


Return of the Kings and Queens of Old

by msdaniellerhudy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Castles, F/M, Happy, Lions, Love, Magic, Narnia, Relationship(s), Romance, Swords, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdaniellerhudy/pseuds/msdaniellerhudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Pevensies discover a strange book, they are transported, along with Susan's closest friend Juliet, back into the world of Narnia where they discover a horrid incident has occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The large, golden clad clock was ticking above their heads as Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, and Juliet Bennett (Susan's closest friend) sat along a thick wooden table in the public library. Juliet tapped a sharpened pencil against the table in a steady, strange rhythm and looked down at the tattered book sitting open in front of her. Susan sat reading a book on scientific explanations aloud while Peter attempted to take notes on the text. It was mostly quiet aside from Susan's soft, steady voice quietly reading word after word, paragraph after paragraph, page after page. Peter sighed after a few moments and dropped his dull pencil on the notebook sitting in front of him. The pages were full of words that the boy had scribbled to refer to while writing his elaborate report. Quietly, Juliet closed her book and turned to Susan who was perched beside her, engrossed in the paragraph she was currently reading aloud.

"Susan," Peter interrupted abruptly with a sour tone of voice. "I'm certain I have the ability to read it for myself." He ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair, stretched his back muscles, and sighed heavily from his nose.

"Well, it was your idea in the first place," Susan replied, slamming the heavy book shut. Her blue eyes focused on the book of science for a split second before Susan lifted the heavy book from the table. The large wooden book cover made a loud thud as Susan suddenly dropped it on the thick table top. Juliet jumped in her chair slightly at the noise that had startled her. Peter annoyingly dropped his weary, aching head to the table with a deep sigh.

"Can't we just," Juliet started to say. Before she could finish her thought, a young girl came bounding around one of the dark, wooden bookcases. The girl's dark brown hair, full of loose curls, bounced gently behind her as she rushed around the corner of the tall wooden cases stacked high with books. She stopped and moved her gaze in between the book cases as if she were looking for something. It was Lucy Pevensie.

"Peter? Susan?" Lucy, the youngest Pevensie, called loudly from her position in front of the bookcase. Finally, the beautiful young girl spotted her brother and sister sitting at the table along with Juliet. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Quiet, Lu," Peter snapped as he lifted his head from the table and cut his blue eyes sharply at Lucy. He sighed with regret and patted the chair beside him. "I'm sorry for being angry. Why have you been looking for us?" Lucy walked quietly toward the table and sat in the chair positioned beside Peter. A small smile crept up Lucy's soft lips quickly.

"Children, be quiet," the blunt, grey haired librarian hushed while she placed a newer bound book on the bookcase which was standing beside the table where the children sat. The librarian pushed her spectacles back up on the bridge of her nose as she angrily gazed at the children. "This is a library not the street." Susan, feeling incredibly smart, nodded in agreement with the librarian and focused her attention on Lucy. Juliet closed her notebook covered in doodles of random items and propped her small elbow on the thick, wooden table. Juliet looked over at Peter for a split second before moving her gaze to Lucy.

"You must come with me," Lucy began in a hushed whisper. "Edmund has found something that you will find strange yet interesting." The young girl stood to her feet and motioned quickly with her hand. "It's rather exciting."

Peter sighed and spoke softly. "Can't you just bring it in here? I must keep working on my project for school." He flashed a small smile; his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight that was filtering through the large bay window across from the table. Slowly Peter stood to his feet and stretched his shoulders, back, and neck.

"Peter, can't you take a break?" Lucy begged, cocking her head to the side and poking her bottom lip out. "Please? It will only take a minute." She giggled softly when Peter poked her lip and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I suppose a break would be nice," Susan commented. "I mean, Juliet and I are doing most of the work here anyway." Susan and Juliet laughed quietly as they exchanged a humorous glance. Both girls glanced at Peter as the boy raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Peter then glanced at both Susan and Juliet before turning back to Lucy.

"I'll say," Juliet agreed with Susan. "This is your project, Peter. Not mine and Susan's." Juliet raised an eyebrow and focused her attention back to the small brunette girl with the pleading blue eyes.

"I say, Lu," Peter began to reply. He pushed in his wooden seat before finishing his sentence. He leaned over the chair as his strong arms held the weight of his body. "All right, show us what Ed has found." Peter stood straight and waited for Lucy.

Lucy motioned to Susan and grabbed Peter's hand firmly in her own. Susan stood quietly to her feet, stretched out her back muscles, and pushed her own chair underneath the table. "Juliet, you must come too. I'd hate for you to be all alone." Susan suggested while griping the top of the wooden chair that now sat underneath the table. Lucy turned slightly and nodded her head quickly in agreement with Susan.

"Of course, you should come, Juliet," Lucy replied with a gentle grin.

Juliet smiled in return and stood to her feet. She pushed in her chair, closed the book, and filed behind Susan to follow Lucy. The youngest girl began the walk to the opposite end of the library where Edmund was sitting and waiting for all of them to inspect what he had just found. Peter's mind continued to go back to his awful report sitting on the library table waiting for him to finish. Susan was going over different items that Edmund might have found which seemed so important to Lucy and himself. Juliet was tightly clutching the leather bag hanging over her shoulder; her mind running wild with impossible notions.

"Where are we going again, Lu?" Peter asked, interrupting everyone's thoughts but his own. He stuffed his hands deep into his trouser pockets as he looked around at the large bookcases filled with books. Several other student sat at various wooden tables around the large room; they were each reading books, taking notes, or chatting quietly with their friends.

"To the small room in the back," Lucy answered quietly. She turned around slightly and pointed to the slender, semi dark hallway into which the four children were about to enter. Lucy's hair flowed behind her as she sped her walk to nearly a run. Susan rolled her eyes slightly and twisted her dark brown hair around her finger. Susan placed her long hair over her shoulder and crossed her small arms over her chest. Susan felt her heart beating quickly and began to wonder why she was getting so nervous.

Susan was not the only one getting nervous as the quartet neared the small room. Peter, Juliet, and Lucy were also getting more and more anxious the closer they came to the eerie doorway. The heavy wooden door hung open allowing sight into the semi dark library room. When the quartet reached the room, Edmund was sitting at a wooden table, identical the tables elsewhere in the library, peering down with wide eyes at a large, leather bound book. The only light filtering into the dark room came from a large stained glass window above one of the bookcases. The window was decorated with a lovely, fierce, and large lion standing proudly for everyone to see. No one seemed to take notice of the beautiful artwork hanging overhead. Lucy looked up at Peter and grinned widely as she quickly made her way to the thick table. She pulled out a dark, wooden chair and sat down closely beside her older brother, Edmund Pevensie (the third oldest of the four Pevensie children). Peter, Susan, and Juliet stepped nervously inside of the room behind Lucy. Their eyes drifted to the large book as Edmund looked up, meeting their gaze. A smile flashed across Edmund's face as he focused his gaze on the door.

"Perhaps you should shut the door," Edmund suggested and pointed to the solid oak door keeping the doorway open. Peter nodded and walked slowly to the door, looked into the hallway to make sure no one was watching, and closed the door slowly and quietly to keep from causing too much noise. Lucy silently motioned for the group to gather around the book and the round table on which the thick book was lying.

Peter made his way to the table, and he gazed intensely down at the strange book. The leather that bound the book was worn and crumbling. The edges and bind were embellished with the most beautiful golden stripes of paint that Peter had ever seen. The front cover of the book was also embellished with golden paint, but what stood out the most to the Pevensie children was the silhouette of a lion, filled with crimson red paint. The lion appeared to be roaring and standing on its hind legs. Familiarity hit the four Pevensie children as they stared down at the book with intense eyes.

"What do you suppose it is?" Susan asked cautiously. She glanced at Juliet's face and bit her bottom lip gently.

"It looks familiar," Lucy replied softly while she stared down at the strange book.

"Well, I suppose we should find out then shouldn't we?" Peter started as he reached his callused hand over Edmund's shoulder for the book. Lucy quickly pushed his hand aside, and a slight frown formed across her gentle face.

"Are you sure we should open it, Peter?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "I mean, it looks as if it would fall apart any minute."

"It's also extremely dusty," Juliet commented and leaned over Lucy's shoulder to get a better look at the mesmerizing book which was lying in front of the small group.

"I think we should open it," Edmund replied as he put his callused hands on top of the worn, leather cover. When no one protested, Edmund wrapped his fingers under the cover. The five children took a deep breath as Edmund slowly lifted the front cover of the leather book. Seconds seemed like hours, but finally, when the cover was completely opened, the pages proved to be just like the cover, worn and dusty. Lucy slowly reached down and gently began to wipe off the thick amount of dust covering the first page. She started to struggle with the dusty book, and her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I can't seem to get any of this dust off," Lucy said with a small sigh. She soon gave up trying to wipe away the thick dust covering the pages. "Perhaps now if we just blow the dust it will go away?"

"It's worth a shot," Peter replied as he looked up at Juliet and Susan for their agreement in the matter. Susan nodded while Juliet continued gazing down at the mysterious book. Juliet did not know where the book came from or what the red lion meant, but the Pevensie's knew exactly what it meant. That explained why the Pevensie children were so nervous while opening the old, leather book.

Edmund leaned down close to the book, pursed his lips, took a deep breath, and slowly blew the air from his lungs. As the dust started to fly from the top of the page, the children's eyes each lit up with excitement. But when suddenly the page seemed to rip from the binding, Edmund stopped blowing the air from his lungs. Before anyone could react, the pages rapidly began to fly from the binding and out of the book.

"What's happening?" Lucy questioned with a shrill voice as the pages flew from the queer book. Everyone looked around at the flying dirty pages that were scattering everywhere around them.

"Grab those pages, Juliet," Susan commanded while everyone began to grab and reach for the pages of the strange book. Soon the small room in the library in Finchley began to fill with pages from the odd book. The five children began screaming instructions to grab the pages before it made a big mess. Peter was yelling at Lucy; Edmund was yelling at Juliet and Peter; Lucy was yelling at Susan and Edmund; and Susan was yelling at Peter. The entire room was full of loud noises, yelling commands and shuffling pages.

"What was that?" Peter yelled over the scratching noise of flying pages.

"What was what?" Edmund asked loudly, his voice not carrying very far.

"Ouch," Lucy screamed. "Who pinched me?"

"I didn't," each child yelled in response to the small girl.

"Why did you pull my hair, Peter," Susan questioned in a yell.

"I didn't pull your hair, Su," Peter responded as his attention caught a glimpse of something green. The figure almost had a leafy shape, full of green and brown colors. "What is that?"

"Where?" Lucy asked nervously while she gripped Peter's hand in fright.

"It looks like trees," Juliet responded with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Quick everyone stand together, all right," Peter yelled as the noise of flying paper began to grow louder with every passing second. The roar of the pages covered the voices of the frightened children as they gathered closely.

Everyone huddled together, intertwined their arms, and squeezed their eyes shut. Almost as quickly as it had started, the pages fell flat around their feet and appeared to disappear into the green grass below their feet. The roaring noise died down and the sweet sound of a chirping bird took its place. The calming song coming from the bird caused Lucy to look up first, for she was a curious little girl.

"Oh look!" Lucy announced with a wide smile on her face. "It's beautiful." The sun gleamed off of her beautiful face and her eyes lit up as the breeze began to blow gently through her soft brown hair. Peter looked up slowly at the scene, and the nervous lines creased into his forehead disappeared immediately. Soon everyone else looked up to see what the fuss was all about. Susan and Edmund were extremely excited, but Juliet just stared in awe. They looked all around them at the many green trees filled with ripe fruit. Bright, red apples hung from the sturdy limbs of the trees lined into rows. The rows seemed to be perfect, each the same length in height and each the same distance apart.

"What is this place?" Juliet asked in a whisper because she was slightly crippled with fear. Although she was unsure why, Juliet was afraid to move even the slightest muscle.

"It looks like an orchard," Edmund responded jokingly. He laughed quietly at himself.

"No kidding, Ed," Peter said pushing Edmund aside, knocking the younger boy off balance.

"Hey," Edmund cut as he regained his balance and dusted off his shirt. "What was that for?"

Peter cut his gaze over to Edmund and narrowed his eyes. "Leave Juliet alone."

"That's quiet all right, Peter," Juliet added sweetly, smiling at Edmund. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked up toward the sky. "He means no harm. Right, Ed?" The sunlight reflected off of her pale face along with a shadows from the trees overhead.

Edmund smirked slightly, his lips pulling into a smile. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin toward the sky. "Yeah, that's right," he started as he tried jeering with Peter. "I meant nothing by it." Peter pointed a finger at him, gave him a stern look, and turned to help Lucy grab a bright red apple from one of the beautiful trees.

Lucy sweetly thanked Peter while biting into the juicy ripe apple. The taste was sweeter than any apple she had eaten in Finchley, yet it tasted very familiar to the young girl. She continued devouring the apple as she went to stand by Susan, who was admiring the view of the orchard. She wrinkled her brow in confusion as the smart Susan tried to remember where she had seen the orchard before now.

"This place looks very familiar," Susan commented softly where only Lucy could hear. Lucy took another bite of the red apple while she followed Susan's gaze. Juliet, while clutching her leather shoulder bag tightly, walked up behind the two girls and followed their gaze to a new sight, a dark grey stone like figure.

"What is that over there?" Juliet asked.

"Is that a building?" Lucy asked as she peered forward at the stone object. "It looks familiar to me."

"It does to me too," Edmund interrupted while tracking to the place beside Lucy. He too peered at the strange stone sitting amidst the trees, or what a appeared to be amidst the trees.

"What do you suppose it is?' Juliet asked in a voice as soft as a whisper. Her stomach fluttered as she heard footsteps behind her. It was Peter.

"It's a castle," Peter said very confidently in his guess. "At least, it appears to be like all the other castles I've seen." He walked up behind Lucy and placed a strong hand on her small shoulder. Lucy looked up and behind her, flashing a gentle smile at her brother.

"You don't suppose were in Narnia do you?" Edmund asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Silence filled the spaced between the group as they studied the stone sitting in front of them all.

"It can't be," Susan began while slowly walking forward. Slowly Susan reached out her hand and placed her fingertips on the cold stone as her stomach began to churn with excitement.

"We weren't supposed to come back anymore," Lucy commented, her heart fluttering inside of her small chest. Hopefulness filled the hearts of the Pevensie children as floods of memories came washing back to them.

"It's Narnia," Peter beamed as he walked forward. He ran his fingers through his thick hair as he pushed the branches of a few trees out of his view. Lucy quietly followed him; her long brown hair fluttering behind her as she quickly moved forward after her eldest brother. A few moments of silence passed as the Pevensie's placed their hands on the cold stone wall.

"What is Narnia?" Juliet asked, her eyes still focused on the stone figure. The Pevensie children turned quickly to face her, their mouths hanging slightly open in shock. They were surprised for a short moment before the thought hit them; Juliet really did not know what Narnia was. Juliet looked at each of them and shrugged her slender shoulders. "Can someone please explain it to me? I'm a bit confused. "

"Well," Susan started to explain, but Edmund jerked his hand up to cover her mouth. After Susan pulled Edmund's hand from her lips, she looked down at Lucy and waited for her younger sister to speak.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy responded with a small giggle. She then promised to tell Juliet all about it later, full of details and full of stories. Everyone's face lit up with hope that they might actually be in the world of Narnia. Right as the Pevensie's began to turn around to walk toward the front of the castle, Juliet's face went ghostly white and terror shot through her veins. Her heart pumped thick blood into her body as her eyes grew large in shock.

"Watch out!" Juliet yelled as a short creature ran forward with a sword lifted above his head, aiming for Edmund who was the closest to the creature. Edmund spun around just in time to see the creature running toward him with a sword. With one swift movement, Edmund had kicked the sword from the creature's hands and had wrapped his arm around the creature's neck. Edmund tightly gripped the creature in a firm head lock.

"Wait," Peter spoke first as he walked forward to the creature and Edmund. Peter's eyes narrowed while a memory flooded back to him. "Trumpkin?" Peter asked the creature. Edmund dropped his hold on the creature as the name left Peter's lips. The familiar name that everyone in the orchard but Juliet recognized brought a smile to their faces. The creature and the Pevensie's all stood facing each other, shock and unbelief written in their facial expressions.

"Your majesties," Trumpkin spoke, breaking the silence among the group. "I beg your pardon, but I thought for certain that you all were trespassers." He bowed his head slightly in reverence. Juliet looked around in slight confusion at the mention of the word majesties.

"I'm afraid not," Lucy said, her blue eyes gleaming. She giggled gently and threw her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Who is he?" Juliet whispered to Susan who was staring at Trumpkin also. Juliet poked Susan's shoulder to get her attention before asking her the question a second time.

"He's a dwarf," Susan started explaining, her eyes not leaving the dwarf. "He works very closely with the King of Narnia. I forget that you don't know all of this already." Susan smiled and looked down at Trumpkin.

"Who is the extra Daughter of Eve?" Trumpkin asked as he looked up at Juliet with a studying expression. Peter and Susan both announced simultaneously that Juliet was Susan's closest friend. Juliet blushed softly, her cheeks growing red with each passing second. She was not used to the extra attention. In fact, Juliet was rather shy back in Finchley, but here she seemed brighter, more outgoing, more courageous. The strange world of Narnia was making Juliet braver.

"If you don't mind my asking," Trumpkin said after a few moments of catching up between the group. "Why have you all returned to Narnia?" The confused glances between the children should have alerted the dwarf of the answer, but he still pressed them with his intense gaze. Lucy shrugged while Susan thought over the question. Edmund chewed on his bottom lip attempting to find a solution to the question at hand. Peter was the first to speak up.

"You know," Peter began while wrinkling his brow. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure why we have returned to Narnia."

"Returned?" Juliet asked quietly in a soft voice. "You all have been here before?"

"Maybe once or twice," Edmund replied, leaning forward to look at her while he spoke. "In the past."

Trumpkin shot a glance at Edmund, raised his right eyebrow, and laughed under his breath. For a long while, the children and Trumpkin stood in the orchard laughing and talking about Narnia, filling in the gaps to help Juliet understand more about the land they were in. The breeze began to blow down on the small group, causing them to shiver with cold. They were colder than they should have been while they huddled together in the open sunlight. Trumpkin sighed at the sudden chilling breeze and questioned whether they would enjoy seeing the King of Narnia again. The question made the Pevensie's over excited.

"Caspian?" Susan asked quickly, hoping she was right this time. When Trumpkin answered yes to her question, Susan's heart began to race wildly. Juliet glanced over at her close friend and wrinkled her brow in confusion. Susan fussed with her hair for a moment, then her dress. She lagged behind the rest of the group while Trumpkin led them to the large castle gate.

"Come on, Su," Juliet called to her friend, coaxing her to join the rest of the group on the walk to the castle. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Thank you," Susan replied with a broad smile. Her white teeth sparkled in the sunlight, her bronze hair glimmered with streaks of copper, and her eyes were shimmering with bright blue hues of color. Juliet smiled softly at her beautiful friend. Quickly, Susan caught up with Juliet and the two of them rushed to catch up with the rest of the group.

Peter fell into a steady walk behind the dwarf as they neared the large stone castle, which now appeared to be made of grey stone and golden granite. His mind flashed back to a memory deep within the depths of his brain. "Where are we, exactly?" Peter asked chasing the silence back into the thick orchard that surrounded the castle.

"Cair Paravel." Trumpkin stopped in his tracks and turned to face the tall, muscular boy. "Has it really been that long?"

"I'm afraid it has," Peter replied as he cocked his head and shrugged his broad shoulders. Trumpkin rolled his eyes with a laugh and led the group out into the open. The sun beat down heavily on their heads, and the breeze blew through their hair. Each one stood on the open, grassy lawn and stared at the magnificent castle now facing them. It was Cair Paravel.


	2. Chapter 2

Trumpkin made his way up to the enormous front gate of the large, majestic castle. After everyone had taken a moment to ingest the beautiful sight of Cair Paravel, Trumpkin reminded them all of seeing King Caspian. Peter, who was starting to feel like a king, was the first to follow the dwarf inside of the large, intricate castle gate. The rest followed behind the dwarf and the tall boy slowly. Lucy turned her head to gaze upon a statue of a large lion that was sitting in the middle of the castle courtyard. The carvings on the features of the beautiful lion were extremely detailed, and the face of the statue seemed quite familiar to Lucy. She stood still while staring at the figure of the lion which suddenly appeared to be moving, its hair appeared to be blowing softly in the breeze. Lucy squinted her confused eyes trying to get a closer look at the lion, but when she scrutinized it more closely she realized that the lion wasn't moving at all. It was only her imagination making the lion move in the breeze. Lucy stood back and studied the lion once more before turning on her toes and running to catch up to the group that was now ahead of her.

"The breeze is getting colder," Susan remarked, splitting the silence among the group. Trumpkin stopped at a large door and placed his small hands on the brass handles, that had been decorated with large lion heads on top of them.

"It has been for a few days now," Trumpkin began to explain as he pulled the door open and walked through the stone frame. "It gets colder every day that passes."

"Do you suppose it is going to be winter soon?" Juliet asked nonchalantly, her face serious in regard to her question. "Supposing it's fall already, of course?" She finished explaining; her expression was very serious. Trumpkin glanced toward Juliet and simply shook his head in response.

"If it was fall wouldn't the leaves be turning colors and falling to the ground already?" Edmund suggested while slipping his hands into the front pockets of his light brown trousers. He turned his head to face Trumpkin who was standing with a hand over the handle of his sword. Peter took one glance at Trumpkin's sword and unconsciously put a hand on his hip, expecting a sword to be there. Only there was no sword on his hip. Peter, feeling a bit lost without his own sword, slowly slid his chilled hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Trumpkin sighed and scratched his balding head. "You see, winter has just passed in Narnia. Almost a month ago. We shouldn't be seeing weather like this for at least eight more months." He motioned to ceiling as if it were the grey sky. Since the Pevensie's and Juliet had arrived in Narnia, the clouds had grown darker with every passing second. The dark clouds were threatening snow.

"Fall never lasted long in Narnia anyway," Lucy reminded the Pevensie children. "Don't you remember?" She pulled the sleeves of her school uniform down over her cold knuckles. Lucy's hands and face ached with the sudden cold breeze that was blowing in from the open door. Her nose started to turn a light shade of red while the cold air nipped.

"Do you know what's going on?" Susan questioned with a nervous shake in the pitch of her voice. She was unexplainably nervous about something, along with the rest of the group standing in the doorway of the castle. Trumpkin shrugged gently, his small shoulders heaving with the weariness of the situation. He appeared to be just as much confused as the children were about the situation. Trumpkin trudged back to the door, pulled it shut behind them, and quickly walked back to the front of the group to lead them into the heart of the castle where Caspian sat oblivious to the Pevensie's return.

Caspian was rummaging through his desk once again. He was looking for more information about the history of Narnia. Because of the sudden change in weather, King Caspian had become aware of the possibility that The White Witch could have been released from her bonds of imprisonment. The bonds in which Aslan himself had set many years ago. The notion of her release had seemed almost impossible at first, but as the weather began to change quickly Caspian had realized it might just be possible. It was up to the king to figure out what to do. But because of Caspian's limited knowledge of The White Witch, he did not know what to do, or where to start.

King Caspian the tenth ran his fingers through his coarse, black hair and sighed through his nose. His jaw tensed with frustration as he read the same paragraph for the fifth time that night. "This makes no sense!" Caspian yelled aloud, slamming his fist roughly on the table he was seated at. The King's fist impacted the wooden table with a loud thump, and Caspian grimaced as a splinter cut through the tender area of his index finger. He slammed the heavy book of Narnian history closed in anger before trying to wedge the piece of wood now lodged in his finger out. Caspian's entire hand seared with pain as he heard a slight rap at his library door.

"Come in," Caspian yelled in a slight state of confusion. He slowly removed the splinter that was causing his finger to become red and ache with pain.

"Your Majesty," Trumpkin said with a courteous bow. "I have some visitors here to greet you." As soon as the words left his lips, Susan, followed by the rest of the group, walked into the room. Caspian looked up from his aching hand catching a glimpse of a beautiful girl.

"Susan." That was the only word that left the lips of King Caspian before he was on his feet and running to embrace the gorgeous girl standing in front of him. His dark brown eyes shone with pride as he made his way to the girl's side. When Caspian reached Susan, he pulled her into a tight embrace smiling broadly as he did so. Juliet looked over at Lucy with confusion hazing in her blue eyes. Lucy merely shrugged and watched the embrace. Trumpkin slowly slide past the door, shutting it behind him gently so as not to disturb the reuniting.

"Well, hello to you also," Edmund jeered slightly as King Caspian opened his eyes to look at the other four visitors standing in the doorway. "What are you doing back so soon?" Caspian asked as he let go of Susan. He turned to face Peter, bowed slowly, and did the same to the other three Pevensie children. Caspian's eyes stopped on Juliet, who was blushing softly under his gaze. He studied the girl with confusion flashing in his eyes. Juliet took a small step backward, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Were not entirely sure," Peter responded in a kingly voice. He watched as Caspian studied Juliet, and he suddenly felt protective of the girl. Peter crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh and looked down at Lucy. She was looking around at the shelves covered in books of all sizes. There were large books and small books. There were old books and new books. Each of the books seemed to have its own unique quality. Susan was also admiring the books for a moment, then she returned her gaze to Caspian.

"This is Juliet," Susan announced, pulling her friend forward. Juliet reluctantly moved forward to Susan's side. "She is my closest friend. Almost like another sister." Susan smiled softly and looked over at Juliet. Juliet bowed slightly while biting down on her bottom lip nervously. Caspian gently placed his right arm on his stomach, the left arm on his back, and he bowed down graciously in Juliet's direction for a quick moment.

"What was that for?" Juliet asked, slightly confused at the gesture. Her brows wrinkled together as she attempted to figure out the reason in her mind.

"Any friend of Queen Susan's is a friend of mine," Caspian said with his Spanish accent curled into the words. He shifted his gaze to Susan, who was blushing softly.

"Queen Susan?" Juliet questioned as she turned her head slowly to face Susan, who was standing beside her. Susan met her gaze and shrugged her small, fragile shoulders. Confusion shone on Juliet's face while she attempted to understand what King Caspian had just spoken of.

"That's a bit of a long story too," Lucy spoke from behind Juliet, startling both Susan and Juliet. Lucy giggled at the sight of the two girls jumping out of sudden fright.

Edmund stepped forward and motioned toward King Caspian. "You see, we are all Kings and Queens of Narnia." He flashed a smile in Caspian's direction then turned to face Juliet again. "Because, well, you see," Edmund began.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia," Peter continued with Edmund's sentence while stepping forward into the group of people.

"Always a King or Queen of Narnia," Lucy finished, her blue eyes sparkled with a memory. Juliet looked at each one of them slowly while she attempted to take in all the new information she had just been given. Juliet stepped back from the group and curtsied very timidly in the direction of the kings and queens. Her cheeks flushed red as she took in a deep breath and looked at her dearest friend, Susan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Juliet asked in a small, timid voice. Her chest heaved slightly with nervousness as she faced the Pevensie's who, she now knew, were Kings and Queens of Narnia, a strange land which she had just learned existed.

"I never though about it, honestly," Susan replied in a soft voice. She walked forward, put her hand on her friend's shoulder, and smiled. "You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not," Juliet replied gently. She flashed a white smile at Susan and everyone else standing in the library at Cair Paravel. The reality of the Pevensie's being Kings and Queens in that country was a great surprise to Juliet. In fact, the entire country was a surprise to the timid girl. She wasn't expecting it at all.

Peter turned his focus on Caspian and began to ask questions about the kingdom, Narnia, and all of their friends from the last time they had visited. King Caspian rubbed his now aching hand and moved to sit at the chair he was occupying before the visitors came in. Caspian pushed the book toward Peter and Edmund, who were both standing over the table and waiting for an explanation. Susan, Juliet, and Lucy gathered around the boys that were starting to look more like men. The three girls listened while Caspian began to explain what was driving him so mad.

"Winter is over," Caspian began to explain while rubbing the place where the splinter had been only moments before they had come inside. "It's been over for at least a month. Summer should be upon us now, and yet we are experiencing colder weather than we experienced last winter. I'm not sure what the problem is, and neither does anyone else. It has been rumored that The White Witch has been released from her magical bonds, but that hardly seems likely." The King looked up from the table and glanced around at the group of humans surrounding him.

"The White Witch?" Juliet asked before she considered her question. She blushed softly and waited for someone to answer. "Could someone please explain to me who the White Witch is?"

"She used to call herself the Queen of Narnia," Lucy said, her eyes growing wide with the horrid memory. "She was awful, and caused it to always be winter in Narnia but never Christmas. She wasn't a Queen at all."

"But she was a menace," Edmund added in a whisper filled with anger. His face flushed red with fury and he grit his teeth in a revengeful way. His heart raced in his chest as the memory of that time came flooding back into his mind. "She terrorized Narnia for a hundred years."

"Again," Peter began while glancing back at Juliet. "It is sort of a long story." He turned his attention back to Caspian and began to press him for more information. He leaned down placing his hands squarely on the table in front of him. Peter placed all of his weight on his hands and stared down at the large book. "You don't think she could be released? I'm pretty sure any one of the Telmarines who stayed behind could have released her. I'm not sure why they would, but it's possible."

Susan rolled her eyes and sighed, pulling her arms across her chest. "Peter, don't be so negative. What reason do they have to revive the White Witch anyway?" She took a deep breath and held it while she waited for someone to answer.

"Plenty," King Caspian announced, catching the attention of the group. "A rumor has been started that a few ogres whose ancestors were once on the witch's side have been planning an uprising against Narnia."

Lucy trembled beside Edmund after she had slid in between her two brothers. Her heart began to race at the thought of the wretched ogres taking over Narnia. Lucy looked up at Peter for a short second before wrapping her slender arms around her eldest brother's waist.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter reassured her with a gentle voice while he lifted his hands from the table slowly. "It's only a rumor." Peter wrapped his right arm tightly around Lucy's shoulders and looked up toward Caspian. "Maybe the girls shouldn't hear this."

"That's not fair, Peter," Susan said sharply. She did not want to be left out of the conversation at hand. "Or have you forgotten that we all helped defeat the Telmarine army, Lucy and I included. We've fought in battles before. What's so different this time." Susan propped her hands on her hips sternly, and she glared angrily at her brother.

Caspian looked up from his seat and raised his brow at Susan. His mind went back to the day when Susan had helped fight the Telmarine army along side him, Peter, and Edmund. Lucy had also been in the battle, but she stayed with Aslan the entire time. Peter slammed his fist on the wooden table after letting go of Lucy. The sudden thump of his fist impacting the desk caused Lucy to jump back and away from Peter. She quickly ran to Juliet's side, where Lucy stood, her eyes wide with fear.

"Peter," Juliet spoke loudly catching his attention quickly. Peter blinked his eyes slowly as he lifted his head to respond to her address. "That's quite enough. You've already scared Lucy once you shouldn't do it again." Susan shook her head slowly with an expression signifying her displeasure of how Peter had handled the situation.

The whole library went silent for a short while after Peter exploded. Lucy was worried about him, but she was also slightly scared of his new found temper. He had gone from the loveable eldest brother to suddenly full of anger and Lucy didn't understand why he had changed so quickly. After a few moments of complete silence, Caspian stood to his feet and smiled softly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Caspian asked kindly. "You also can stay here as long as you need. Besides, this was once your land." He chuckled and started toward the door. Caspian stopped at the door, opened it, and made a gesture for each of them to walk out in front of him.

One by one, the group of five made their way out of the library and into the grand hallway. The arches and beams that covered the ceiling and walls occupied Juliet and Susan's attention as they walked side by side. Peter and Edmund walked with Lucy in between them. Caspian soon followed them, slid ahead of the group, and led the way into the grand dining hall. Once they had all entered the dining hall, the group was taken aback by the beauty of the large, fancy room. The walls were carved of grey and white stone, each one having a different scene of Narnian history carved into it. Peter spotted a carving of four familiar people sitting on four majestic thrones. Each one had a crown sitting on top of their head. Two were boys; two were girls. When Peter took a closer look, he realized the inscription on the scene was entitled:

The Kings and Queens of Old: Queen Lucy the Valiant,

King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and

High King Peter the Magnificent.

A small smile crept up Peter's lips as he read his name on the stone wall. The memories flooded back to him just as they had happened in the days of old. Peter's mind flashed back to the day they had won the battle against the White Witch. He remembered the day he and his siblings had been crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. So much had changed since that moment, and Peter could do nothing to stop it.

Susan, on the other side of the grand room, focused on a carving of a great lion. The carving, sitting alone, was perched in the center wall, facing the table and door as if it were guarding them. Juliet walked up behind her friend and took a deep, steady breath.

"That's a beautiful lion," Juliet pointed out softly. She folded her arms behind her back and waited for Susan to respond. Her eyes focused intensely on the details that had been put into the eyes of the beautiful lion. Juliet had never seen a more beautiful piece of artwork.

"That's Aslan," Susan replied in a softer voice than Juliet had spoken in. "He is the ruler and protector of all of Narnia and beyond. He is wonderful in all ways." Susan's face lit up brightly as she proceeded to tell Juliet all of the wonderful things about Aslan. Susan explained how he spoke with wisdom, and how Aslan stood taller than any other creature in Narnia. She explained to Juliet how he had sacrificed his life for Edmund at the Stone Table many years ago. The stories brightened Susan's mood, and Juliet listened intently taking it all in. Susan told the stories so well that Juliet felt as if she were really there with them. Juliet smiled and laughed as well as cried and flushed with anger. Before long, supper was served to the starving children, roasted potatoes with a side of venison cooked slowly for perfection. For dessert, they were served apple dumplings which everyone really enjoyed. Caspian thanked his cook and stood to his feet slowly.

"I have made arrangements for rooms for the girls and for Edmund and Peter," Caspian announced. Lucy exchanged glances with both Susan and Juliet. Peter leaned back in chair, pushed his plate away, and lifted one corner of his mouth in a smirk. Edmund wiped his mouth and stood to his feet.

"So where are these rooms?" Edmund asked hastily. "I'm a bit exhausted." Everyone laughed in unison, including Edmund.

"Trumpkin will show you all to your rooms for the night," King Caspian chuckled and picked up his plate and goblet. "Peter, I would like to speak with you about some things before you turn in for the night."

"All right," Peter agreed with confidence. He stood to his feet, ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a deep breath through his nose. "Where should we meet, Caspian?"

"The library," Caspian replied quickly while handing his dishes to his cook. "I will be there shortly. Trumpkin, will you please show everyone to their rooms?"

"Of course, your Majesty," Trumpkin replied quickly and with a small bow. He wagged one finger in his direction and started for the hallway. Susan, Lucy, Juliet, and Edmund followed him out of the dining hall and into another grand hallway. Trumpkin led them down two hallways before stopping at a door and turning the knob.

"Edmund," Trumpkin motioned for the boy while he spoke. "This is your room. Everything you need should be in there already."

After Edmund said his words of thanks, he entered the room, lit a torch, and closed the door behind him. Trumpkin then proceeded to walk down the long hallway until he reached the next door. He stopped and twisted the golden knob with an engraving of a lion on it. Lucy was the only one who noticed the special engraving, but when she took a closer look it seemed to be moving slightly. As if by magic, the lion appeared to shake its mane only to return back to the original position. Lucy jumped back quickly and followed Juliet and Susan into the room. Susan lit a torch on the wall with a match that Trumpkin had given her, and Lucy watched Trumpkin leave as quickly as he had come.

The girls changed into the gowns in which Caspian had provided for each of them. Lucy's was entirely too big, and after a small bit of laughter the girls finally settled down enough to sleep. They each had a bed of their own covered in a soft down blanket and a mattress also made of down. It only took Susan a few moments to fall asleep, but Lucy and Juliet had a little bit more trouble.

"Juliet?" Lucy asked softly, her voice carrying over to the bed beside her in which Juliet was laying.

"Yes, Lucy? Are you alright?" Juliet asked quietly as she propped herself onto her elbow. Caspian had sent a small dwarf maid to build a fire in the girls room. The fire was crackling in the fireplace at the foot of their beds. Lucy's eyes danced in the firelight as she propped herself onto her elbow as well. The two girls now faced each other.

"What do you suppose Peter and Caspian are talking about?" Lucy asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

Juliet twisted her long blonde hair around her finger and threw it behind her back as she thought. "I'm probably not the best one to answer that question, Lu."

"I know, but I'm just nervous that something has happened that King Caspian isn't telling us about." Lucy sighed and fell back down on the mattress, her gaze drifting to the ceiling.

"I suppose they can take care of things, right?" Juliet questioned, unsure of herself. Her heart stuttered inside of her chest at the thought of something being wrong.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, letting the sound of the crackling fire fill the majestic room. "Caspian will know what to do. Also, Peter is really strong. He's fought in battles many times here in Narnia." Lucy rolled her body over to face Juliet. The firelight cast long, dark shadows on Lucy's face while she peered at Juliet from her bed. "Juliet?"

"Yes?" Juliet replied sleepily as she stifled a yawn. The heat from the fire was causing Juliet to become groggy, and with every second her eyelids became heavier.

"Do you suppose you could change Peter?" Lucy asked quietly as her heart beat wildly inside of her small chest. "He's always angry, but he's never angry with you. Do you suppose you can change him?" Hope lifted inside of Lucy's heart when Juliet smiled over at her.

"I will try, Lu," Juliet replied with a gentle, meaningful voice. "I will certainly try." As soon as the last words left her lips, Juliet laid back and fell into a deep sleep. Lucy also fell asleep quickly after the conversation. After Juliet had reassured Lucy, Lucy's heart stopped beating so quickly, and her nervousness had quieted for the night. Each girl was sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, while Trumpkin was showing Edmund and the girls to their chambers for the night, Caspian led Peter into the library and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. Caspian lit the five candle stubs sitting on the table top and grabbed a large book off of the nearest shelf. Peter watched as Caspian flipped quickly through the pages of the book. The pages were worn, thin, and slowly falling apart, but Caspian continued to flip them as quickly as he possibly could. After several minutes of flipping, Caspian stopped on a page near to the back cover of the book. He focused his gaze on Peter's face and pointed to a chair.

Peter, with uncertainty, clutched the chair with a tight, muscular grip, and he slid it out from under the wooden table. Peter leaned over the table and looked down on the book. After his eyes focused on the words, Peter started to read the words, that were scribbled onto the worn paper, aloud.

"In the midst of the battle," Peter began, stopping only for a short breath of air. "King Edmund the Just (not yet King then) was fighting alongside his brother, High King Peter the Magnificent (not yet King then). The battle was violent, more violent than any battle seen yet in Narnia. High King Peter was fighting the White Witch, Jadis (enemy of Narnia)." Peter stopped and looked up at Caspian. His expression was one of anger, but Caspian merely looked at the book. "What is this?" Peter asked furiously.

"Just keep reading, your Majesty," Caspian replied with a calm but stern voice.

Peter looked back down at the text and cleared his throat. "High King Peter was struggling immensely against the Witch due to her wand. King Edmund seeing his brother's struggle rejoined the battle and broke the wand of the witch. Then Jadis, The White Witch, brought out her elongated dagger's and began to fight furiously with King Edmund." Peter stopped and leaned back in his chair. "I know what happens here. Edmund gets stabbed by Jadis. I was there, remember?"

"I remember," Caspian responded simply.

"Then why make me read this?" Peter slammed his balled fist down on top of the book as he glared across the table at Caspian.

"There is more you do not know," Caspian said, leaning forward on the table. "While you and your sisters were tending to Edmund, Aslan dealt firmly with The White Witch."

"Yes I know," Peter said furiously; his anger slowly rising.

"But Aslan did not kill her. Instead her put her in a bond," Caspian said in a hushed voice. "In a bond that only Adam's blood can break."

Peter's eyes squinted together in anger as he recalled the day that Jadis, The White Witch, had tempted him to release her from the magic bond. Peter squeezed his fists together; his fingers turning white.

"Of course," Caspian said, breaking the silence and tension that now filled the room. "You and I both knew that. From that night in Aslan's How."

"Then why are repeating what we already know?" Peter questioned, interrupting Caspian's sentence.

"Because, we did not know the half of it then!" Caspian yelled from across the table. Both of their faces were now a deep red; each of them filled with anger. "It is said in this book that when Jadis, The White Witch, is released from her magic bond, she will come back stronger than before. Her powers will be greater than we've ever seen."

Peter's faced turned completely white in a matter of seconds as the information finally sank deep into his mind. He unclenched his fists and rubbed his now sweaty palms on his trousers. "So you really think she has been released?"

Caspian nodded his head slowly before flipping to another page. "Here is says: 'If Jadis, The White Witch, is released from her magic bond that Aslan has created, she will come back stronger and more powerful. She will attempt to take over Narnia again, and she will cause winter to arrive more quickly and to stay longer than the time before."

"Well, that's a shining glimmer of hope," Peter sarcastically commented on the passage. The king lifted his right hand and rubbed the base of chin in thought.

"I do not have any more information." Caspian dropped his head and ran his fingers through his black hair. He placed his hands over his neck and slowly turned his focus back to Peter. "We must figure out how to defeat her before she tries to take over Narnia."

Peter nodded quickly and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Nothing was making any sense to either King.

Peter looked down at the book, then over at the burning candles, then at Caspian. "We need Aslan," Peter said calmly but quietly. The candle light flickered shadows over Peter's wrinkled forehead as he contemplated a way to find the great Aslan. When nothing came to mind, he quickly gave up and began to focus on more obvious means of protecting Narnia, war.

After a few moments of complete silence, Caspian lifted his head from the table and stood to his feet. His heart beat wildly in his chest as the idea he had just formulated continued to brew. Caspian's lips formed a tight line while he leaned over the table, moving closer to Peter's ear. It was important that no one but Peter hear the plan.

Peter jumped back in confusion before he understood that Caspian was trying to tell him his plan quietly. "What are you thinking we should do?" Peter asked calmly and just above a whisper.

"Gather an army," Caspian answered with confidence and excitement. His lips turned up into a small grin as he plopped back down into the chair behind him. Caspian knew he had just made a great suggestion.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Peter asked calmly as one eyebrow rose in confusion. "If we don't want to alert everyone of coming danger, then how do you suppose we will gather an army. Unless, of course, your men are willing to fight an invisible enemy."

"My men are always ready to fight," Caspian jumped to the defense of his army while he jumped from his seat behind the table. Peter jumped up as well, getting prepared to defend himself if necessary. Caspian's hand flew to the handle of his sword and set his jaw. Peter reached for his sword, but he found it wasn't there. Silence quickly filled the room around them.

"Perhaps we should sleep on it," Peter spoke more gentle in a calming voice.

"I believe you are correct," Caspian agreed and removed his hand from the sword.

After the two men had left the library, Caspian showed Peter to the room where Edmund lay fast asleep. Peter bowed to Caspian and turned the knob of the wooden door. Caspian bowed to Peter and turned to walk away.

Peter slid into the room quietly; his eye catching sight of the crackling fire at the back of the room. He glanced over at Edmund, chuckling with the sound of his brother's snoring. Peter gripped a chair and moved it directly in front of the warm fireplace. He slowly slid into the chair and focused his gaze on the bright orange and yellow flames that were licking up the sides of the brick fireplace. Peter's mind stood still as the heat began to reach his chilling body. His muscles ached with tension as he tried to formulate a battle plan. It was still unsure if The White Witch had been released, but Peter had the inkling that it was indeed the truth. He looked down and realized that he was still wearing his school clothing from Finchley. Peter began to think of the reason he had dressed so nicely to begin with. As he was thinking about the reason for the fancy clothing, Edmund sat up in his bed made of down feathers and squinted his tired eyes to see Peter.

"Pete, what are you doing?" Edmund asked in a hazy, clouded voice. Peter turned his neck slightly and began to count to three inside of his head. Once Peter reached the number three, Edmund fell back onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Sleep talking," Peter said with a chuckle to himself. "Typical Ed." Peter rubbed his hand along the back of his neck while he allowed the heat from the fire warm his numb legs. He stretched them out as far as they would go, and he leaned his head back on the chair. The warmth from the fire slowly began to melt the tension in the king's muscles. Peter's gaze then went the stone ceiling above him. It was made of a dark stone that was also covered with beautiful carvings. They were so full of shadows that Peter couldn't make out exactly what they were. One looked to be of a horse; the other appeared to be a unicorn with a large horn shooting from its head.

Eventually, Peter's eyes became heavy with drowsiness, and he trudged sleepily to his bed which was also made of down feathers. Peter plopped down on the soft mattress and sighed softly under his breath. Before two minutes had passed, Peter Pevensie was fast asleep. Only, his thoughts were running wild which was causing him to dream strange things during the night.

Lucy sat up with a start; her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her breath came out quickly as the young queen gasped for air. Lucy's eyes flashed all about the semi dark room as she tried to make out where she was. The fire in the fireplace at her feet, crackled and popped with heat. Lucy placed a small hand on her chest and sighed deeply through her nose.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked in a whisper as she sat up and peered over at Lucy.

Lucy jumped slightly at the sound of Susan's claming voice. "Oh, yes," Lucy began. "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream was all." The young queen flashed a weak smile, keeping her lips tightly together. Susan nodded gently and fell back down on her soft pillow. Lucy was awake all alone.

The young queen stood to her feet and padded her bare feet to the wooden chair sitting in front of the blazing fire. Lucy sat down lightly on the chair and fixed her gaze to the flames. Her mind went back to the nightmare that had aroused the girl. Her heart, still pattering lightly in her chest, had almost stopped during the nightmare. All at once Lucy's memory of battles and war and come flooding back to her. Lucy watched the flames dance in the fireplace as she recalled the day she had spent with Mr. Tumnus many years ago. She thought about her first time in Narnia, and she recalled how she had found the strange, magical land. As Lucy stared into the fire, the flames appeared to be playing out Lucy's memories for her. It was as if she were watching a film of her life.

"Lucy," a faint voice called from what appeared to be the fireplace. Lucy snapped fully awake as she looked into the bright flame.

"Aslan?" Lucy called softly to prevent waking the other two girls. Her heart sped its pace as the flames took on the shape of a great lion. Lucy's eyes lit up with hopefulness, and a small smile crept up her lips.

"Lucy," the voice called again. Lucy's eyes stared deeply into the flames as the lion began to disappear. She stood from her chair and neared the fireplace.

"No come back," Lucy called quietly into the fireplace. A frown creased across the young queen's forehead as the lion completely disappeared form view. "No."

"Lucy?" another voice questioned. Lucy turned her head as she followed the voice. Susan sat up in her bed and looked directly at Lucy. "What are you doing down there? Come get some sleep. You need your rest." Susan pointed to Lucy's bed and frowned with discouragement.

"I was chilled," Lucy tried to explain to her tired sister. "I thought I would stand by the fire for a few moments." She slowly trudged back to her now cold bed to obey her elder sister. Sadness flashed across her face while she slid back under the stiff blankets covering the soft bed.

Susan laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes tightly to shut out the brightness of the fire. A shiver went up her spine as a rush of cold air reached her toes. Silence filled the room where Juliet, Lucy, and Susan lay still. Susan's mind settled back to almost complete silence, when Lucy suddenly spoke.

"I saw Aslan," Lucy whispered, breaking the stillness of the room. "Well not literally, but in the fireplace. The flames became as Aslan." Lucy smiled softly to herself as she gazed up at the stone ceiling. Susan's brow wrinkled in confusion while replaying the words Lucy had just spoken.

"That's nice, Lu," Susan replied during a quiet yawn. She rolled over, turning her back to Lucy, and her mind began to search for a reason to Lucy's sudden rambling. It wasn't the first time Lucy had seen Aslan in strange places, but it was still weird all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Trumpkin silenced the gathering soldiers with a shrill whistle, that one would not expect a dwarf to make. The soldiers, who were slowly gathering around a tall statue of a lion in the courtyard at Cair Paravel, were each restless and nervous. Each one was trying to deny their nervousness to the other one. There were soldiers of all sorts. Some were Telmarines who had stayed behind when Caspian was crowned king. Others were centaurs and minators. Then some were smaller, such as squirrels, mice, and badgers. Several soldiers were telling others of the rumors they had been hearing. But when Trumpkin had whistled, each soldier stood at attention and faced the giant statue of the great lion. Caspian stood patiently at the bottom of the statue while he waited to speak. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Juliet, and Susan each stood beside him.

"Attention," Trumpkin announced in a scruff but loud voice. "Your King, King Caspian the tenth, has a very important announcement." Every creature and Telmarine soldier focused their entire attention directly on the statue. "I suggest you all pay close attention to what he has to say."

King Caspian made his way to the step at the bottom of the large lion statue. He climbed on top and stood facing the crowd of soldiers. "Narnians," Caspian began. "There is a great danger upon us. A danger that we can not defeat alone." A few of the soldiers shifted their weight on their other paws or feet, whichever one they had. Everyone remained at attention. "Yesterday, we received a few very familiar visitors. They will be assisting us in this unexpected battle."

"Battle?" A badger, named Trufflehunter, yelled loudly.

"What battle?" One of the centaurs questioned in a deep voice.

"Yes, this is a battle of magic and strange powers." Caspian nodded with agreement. "High King Peter the Magnificent of old will explain the reason for this battle." King Caspian stepped off of the large step and motioned for Peter to take his place.

Peter climbed to the top of the step and the crowd of soldiers went wild. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Juliet stood at the bottom of the step in the front row. They all watched as the soldiers cheered for High King Peter. Peter's lips remained taught throughout the noise of the cheers. Finally, once the noise had died down immensely, Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Narnians," Peter began, his voice sounding firm and effective. "The White Witch has been released from her magical bond set by Aslan himself." Lucy's eyes grew large and she took a deep breath to keep her heart rate down. Juliet did the same as she watched Peter with intent eyes.

"How can you be sure, Your Majesty?" a large centaur questioned with pride.

"Haven't we heard this before?" a small dwarf added in his small, gruff voice.

"Feel the sudden changing in weather," Peter pointed out in a kingly way. "Winter has just ended in Narnia, has it not? Only Jadis, the White Witch can inflict such cold on Narnia so quickly. Your ancestors and my sisters, brother, and myself have seen this with our own eyes. Jadis is no one to be messed with."

"Unless done properly," Edmund shouted from the bottom of the step. Peter shot his younger brother a stern glance, but called Edmund onto the step with him. Edmund climbed up the step slowly and turned to face the crowd of creatures and humans.

"Whatever you need us to do, Your Majesty," a large mouse exclaimed from under the feet of a tall minator. The mouse's name was Reepicheep. The Pevensie's had known him from their past visit to Narnia.

"We must be ready for anything," Peter announced. He glanced down at King Caspian and nodded. "That means we must be prepared with sharper swords, stronger armor, and sturdier shields. The archer's bows should be mended and new arrows should be made."

"The White Witch also carries a wand," Edmund announced, cutting off his brother's sentence. "It can turn anything and everything into a stone statue. It is her greatest means of defense. Break it as quickly as you can."

"Once her wand is broken," Peter continued shooting a glance toward Edmund as if to say thank you. "Jadis will lose power quickly. Do not let her fool you into thinking she is good."

"She's evil!" Lucy shouted from the front of the crowd. The entire crowd shifted their eyes to the small Lucy, and she turned to face everyone. "Remember, 'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter shall meet its death.'"

" 'But when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.'" Susan said in a small but boisterous voice. The crowd of soldiers cheered loudly at the mention of the old saying. Juliet, who hardly knew what was going on, cheered quietly along with everyone else. She was beginning to feel as though she knew what everyone was talking about.

"When do we move, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked with a boisterous voice. A sudden silence washed over the crowd of soldiers while they waited for Peter to speak in return to Reepicheep's question.

"We move tonight!" Peter yelled in a small fit of excitement. Again boisterous cheers from the Narnian army went into the bright, cloud covered, yet cold sky.

"For Narnia!" Caspian shouted loudly, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Peter and Edmund climbed down from the large stone step and straightened their new attire that Caspian had provided for them. He had also provided dresses more suitable to Narnia to the girls. Susan's was a mustard yellow dress; Lucy's was a light blue dress; and Juliet was a dark green dress. Each dress was made with fine fabric and with great detail. Peter and Edmund had been given new trousers and clean, tidy shirts. Peter's shirt was a dark grey color, and Edmund's shirt was a light purple color, almost light grey.

After Caspian had cleared the soldiers to start preparing for battle, he turned to face the five other humans, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Juliet, and Lucy. "I have something for you," Caspian spoke in a low voice and waved his hand in his direction. "Come with me."

Edmund shrugged and followed behind Caspian quickly. Susan and Juliet were next in line, both were discussing different battle strategies, and Susan was explaining different ways to fight. Juliet wanted to help out as much as possible. Peter followed behind the two girls, listening in on their quiet conversation, but it was Lucy who became distracted.

She was peering at the stone statue of the lion, which, in fact, was Aslan. Lucy was admiring how precise his mane had been sculpted when it suddenly appeared to be blowing in the gentle wind. Lucy jumped back slightly and squinted her blue eyes to get a closer look. She took a step closer to the large statue, but Lucy didn't see it move. Instead she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was the same voice that had called to her in the chamber just the night before.

"Lucy," the soft, familiar voice called, in a faint and faded way.

"Aslan?" Lucy questioned in a sense of unexpected joy. She turned her head about attempting to find where the voice was coming from. Once again the familiar, strong voice called her name. Lucy turned back to the statue, but it was only a stone lion, not Aslan in the flesh.

"Lu, are you coming?" Peter questioned from the door of a stone building. The building was covered in dark green moss but appeared to be in excellent condition. Lucy scrambled to catch up with Peter, who was holding his arm out waiting for her. When Lucy reached Peter, he wrapped his arm around his youngest sister's shoulders and turned to face Caspian and the others.

"What is this place?" Juliet asked steadily. Her voice was becoming less quivery than before she had come to Narnia. She was almost becoming braver.

Caspian pushed aside the moss and mass of ivy vines that had grown around the building. Once Caspian had removed the debris, a heavy wooden door stood between the group and the inside of the building.

"This is ours," Edmund remarked while Caspian pushed the door open. Light flooded into the dark room, and King Caspian pulled out a match from his trousers pocket. Caspian struck the match, lit a fire in a bin, and the fire spread until the entire room was filled with light. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all stood at a standstill as they took in the memory of the building. Juliet, who did not know what the building held, was also standing in awe of the beauty. The broken pillars had been replaced, the staircase leading down into the main room had been rebuilt, and the four statues behind four golden chests were in perfect condition.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Caspian had bounded down the staircase and had opened the first chest with a small statue of a girl wearing a crown sitting behind it. Inside the chest was filled with many items such as a crown, a few gowns, and many more beautiful things. Caspian pulled out a small leather pouch and a small dagger, also covered in tough leather. A smile crept up the corner of his lips as he held the items tightly in his hands.

"Queen Lucy," Caspian called from the main room. "I think it's time you had your gifts back." Lucy looked up into Peter's sparkling eyes, and after a nod of agreement, pattered down the stone staircase. She stopped in front of Caspian and looked down at her special gifts. He held them forward and waited for Lucy to take them.

"Oh thank you," Lucy said with a gentle smile. She took the healing cordial in the leather pouch and the dagger. Lucy's smile beamed in the firelight as she inspected her old gifts which she cherished so much.

Next Caspian moved to the chest beside Lucy's. This one had a taller statue of a woman also wearing a crown behind it. King Caspian the tenth opened the majestic chest and pulled out a fancy bow and a whole bundle of arrows. Each arrow was topped with red vinyl and tipped with an extremely sharp point, perfect for battle.

"Queen Susan," Caspian called from the bottom of the stairs. Before he had even finished saying her name, Susan was already at his feet observing the bow. "I think it is time you had these back." Susan removed the bow and bundle of arrows from his grasp. Caspian smiled politely before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small horn. This cream colored horn had a carving of a roaring lion on top of it, and it was said to have magical powers. Susan's eyes lit up at the sight of the horn. She looked into Caspian's eyes as he handed the horn back to her. "I believe you should have all of your gifts back, Queen Susan."

"Thank you," Susan replied in her gentle voice. Her eyes sparkled as she fit the leather carrying strap over her shoulder and around her waist. Peter, Edmund, and Juliet slowly made their way down the staircase to watch.

Once Caspian had handed Susan her gifts, he moved to the next chest which was watched by a statue of a man who resembled Edmund. Caspian opened the chest top and pulled out a silver sword sitting inside of it's protective sheath.

"That's mine," Edmund said slightly rude. Peter shoved his younger brother and rolled his eyes at the rudeness of Edmund. The boy rolled his eyes at Peter and slowly took a step toward Caspian, who held the sword firmly in his grasp.

Caspian chuckled and held the sword forward. "Yes, this is yours, Ed." Edmund nodded and walked forward to retrieve his trusty sword. He fastened the leather strap around his waist and grabbed onto the handle of the sword in a kingly way. He smiled brightly as he held his chest up with pride.

"Perfect," Edmund muttered with a look of satisfaction covering his face.

Peter's eyes directed to the last chest; his heart racing with sudden excitement. Caspian moved toward it slowly, opened the latch slowly, and lifted the top with ease. His muscles tightened underneath the sleeves of his shirt while he steadied the heavy lid.

Inside of the chest, the gleam of a shining sword caught Juliet's attention as she watched the scene play out. Caspian removed the silver sword complete with a red lion's head on top. He held it forward as he smiled with pride. Peter stepped forward in shock and glanced from the sword to the man holding it.

"I thought I asked you to use this?" Peter asked coldly. His palms were sweaty, but he stood his ground.

"You are the High King of old," Caspian began to explain. He held the sword out in front of him while his dark, brown eyes focused on Peter. "You will fight with it. Not me."

Peter, with shaky and sweaty hands, reached out for the familiar sword. "Thank you." He gripped the handle of the sword with one hand while the other gripped the sheath. Slowly, Peter removed the sword from it's protective sheath to inspect it. The slice of the metal sword against the sheath cut through the silence that hung in the air. Juliet's breath caught in her throat as she watched Peter lift his magnificent sword in the air slightly. The metal gleamed in the light of the fire, showing off the inscriptions written between the blades on each end.

Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and Juliet all watched as Peter slid the heavy sword back into it's sheath. He then fastened the leather strap around his waist and turned to face them. Although he was not smiling, Peter's face was gleaming with pride as his hand rested on the handle of the sword.

"As for you Juliet," Caspian spoke softly breaking the silence. "We will have a bow fitted for you immediately." Juliet simply nodded slowly as her heart quickened its pace.

"King Caspian," a voice from the top of the staircase yelled quite loudly. "You and the Kings and Queens of old must come quickly." Everyone exchanged glances and started up the staircase one by one. Caspian was the first; Susan was the second. Lucy and Edmund followed Susan together. Juliet followed behind Lucy, and Peter followed behind her putting out the flames in the bin as he climbed the stair case. Their hearts pounded inside of their chests as they stepped out into the cold, open air. Lucy looked up into the sky; her face growing white.

"Lu?" Juliet asked softly while placing her small hand on Lucy's shoulder. At that moment, everyone followed Lucy's gaze and suddenly realized that white particles were falling from the sky in puffs.

"It's, it's snowing," Edmund pointed out nervously. He exchanged an anxious glance with Susan. Edmund gripped the handle of his sword tightly as the group looked into the sky at the billowing puffs of white snowflakes.

"The White Witch is getting stronger," Caspian replied as he turned to face the group behind him.

"And she is getting stronger quickly, I'm afraid." Susan sighed softly through her nose after speaking. Her arms fell at her sides. Juliet looked over at Peter who was now standing tall beside her. Peter exchange the glance; both of their eyes fell downward with sadness. Lucy's eyes filled with tears just as quickly as she could wipe them away. Edmund rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward Caspian for guidance. Caspian turned away from them and began to walk toward Trumpkin.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked in a trembling voice.

"We must go to the White Witch's castle tonight," Caspian replied without turning to face them. Everyone exchanged a glance of worry and began to follow King Caspian.

"Why her castle?" Juliet questioned with a frightened voice. Peter turned to face her as he slipped a strong hand on top of her small shoulder.

"Don't worry," Peter reassured her calmly. "Caspian knows what he's doing."

By the time they had caught up to Caspian, he had already asked Trumpkin to inform the soldiers of the plan. They were going to leave for the castle soon. Juliet, with shaky hands and feet, walked in step with Susan; both girls were too nervous to even speak to each other.

Trumpkin walked to Juliet's feet and held out a bow with a bundle of arrows in his small hands. "For you, Miss." Trumpkin bowed slightly and handed the items to Juliet.

"Thank you," Juliet exclaimed after taking the gorgeous bow and arrows. She studied the patterns carved into the wood of the bow. It was incredibly beautiful. Suddenly the memory of the battle crossed Juliet's mind. She took a sharp breath and rushed to catch up with Susan.

Lucy walked quickly behind Caspian and beside Edmund. Her heart was pulsing in her small chest while she thought of facing the White Witch once again. The memories from the last time they had warred with Jadis cut through Lucy's mind. She shuddered at the thought. Lucy looked up at Edmund's face. It was white and he seemed to be shaking sllightly.

Edmund had more of a reason to be nervous than the rest of the Narnians. Edmund had betrayed Aslan and Narnia for the White Witch before he knew how awful she actually was. His chest heaved with the memory of almost losing his life due to a stab by her putrid elongated daggers. He clutched as his stomach for a split second before regaining his bravery which he has spent years building up.

Susan was thinking logically as she always was. She made battle plans and procedures in her head over and over. Susan was smart. She always thought quickly, and she had plenty of knowledge to help in the battle. Peter had never let her use her knowledge for fighting until they had warred with the Telmarines just a few years ago. She had helped a great deal then. Susan bit her bottom lip gently in thought while the group followed Caspian toward the leaders of the Narnian army.

Peter stepped forward, brushing past Juliet, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy on the way. He stood beside Caspian as they both explained the changed plans and why they must hurry. The leaders of the army agreed and immediately began to round up their soldiers. Peter's fist tightened around the handle of his sword; his knuckles growing white with the grip. Peter set his jaw and turned to face Caspian.

"We will be making camp in the field just near the castle of the White Witch," Caspian explained with a nod of his head.

"Won't we be seen there?" Edmund asked out of curiosity. He stepped forward attempting to become a part of the kingly meeting which he had not been invited to.

Caspian turned his gaze to Edmund as he gripped the handle of his sword. "There is a thick wood separating the field from the castle. We will be completely hidden from her view." Edmund only nodded in reply.

The girls gathered in a small huddle and watched as Peter, Caspian, and Edmund began to discuss means of travel.

"How will we get there?" Lucy asked calmly as she mulled over the thought. Peter turned to Caspian then to Edmund as if for advice.

"We could walk?" Edmund suggested.

"Walking would take way too long," Caspian replied with a nod of his head.

"What about horses?" Peter spoke in a kingly manner. "And unicorns."

Juliet turned to Susan in disbelief. "Unicorns?" Juliet whispered softly.

"Yes," Susan replied with a soft smile. "In Narnia, unicorns exist." Lucy nodded in agreement, but the tension and nervousness in everyone's minds was eating away at them. They were each shaky and ghostly white with a fear deep down inside of them. No one knew what to expect on this estranged journey, and no one knew exactly what waited for them at the White Witch's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter tossed a large leather saddle over the back of the white unicorn, standing beside him. Juliet unconsciously chewed on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with Peter.

"There," Peter said coldly. "He should be ready to ride now."

Juliet looked up slowly into Peter's eyes and frowned. She dropped her hands to her sides and fiddled with her dress.

"You're boring a hole in my head," Peter commented as he ran his fingers through the unicorn's mane. The unicorn moved slightly causing Peter to rest his hand on the animal's nose.

"Lucy is upset, Peter," Juliet replied after a few moments of silence. Her blue eyes fell downward to her leather shoes while she waited for the boy across from her to speak in return.

"What do you mean?" Peter leaned forward and gripped onto the unicorn's reigns. The unicorn, standing between Juliet and Peter, shifted forward slightly. It could feel the intense tension between the two friends.

"What happened to you, Peter?" Juliet asked in low, saddened voice. "You used to be so full of happiness, and now your just angry all the time. Angry at everything."

"That's not true," Peter replied quickly, jumping to his own defense. His heart ached at the words she had spoken, knowing he had been just that way lately. He rubbed the unicorn's nose and gripped the reigns tightly to keep the strong animal steady.

Juliet shook her head gently and snatched the reigns from Peter's hands. Her hand softly brushed against Peter's as she stole the leather strap reigns from him. Juliet sighed, placed her small foot in the metal stirrup, and swung her other foot around the unicorn's body. Her dress flowed out behind her as she sat astride the mighty unicorn. Peter watched as she snapped the reigns and the unicorn cantered with ease toward Susan and Lucy. They too were on similar unicorns waiting to be ridden.

Edmund, who was riding on a mighty steed, slowed his cobalt grey horse to a stop in front of Peter. Edmund followed Peter's gaze to the girls before he cleared his throat to get Peter's attention.

"Are you ready to go?" Edmund asked in a calming voice. "The other soldiers are already starting to leave. King Caspian is prepared to leave now."

Peter snapped his head up to focus on his brother's sudden question. "Yes, I'm ready to go." Peter loosened the reigns of his horse from the wooden post, and he mounted his black mustang quickly. Edmund led his grey mustang toward the girls, and Peter followed slowly keeping his distance from Juliet.

Caspian, on his honey brown horse, strode up beside Peter and gave everyone a nod of approval. "I see you are all ready to go?" His animal moved slightly with the feeling of anticipation bubbling the animals legs.

"As ready as possible," Lucy spoke softly, her voice full of dread. She glanced over at Susan and Juliet. Both girls returned the saddened glance quickly. Edmund turned his head to watch the soldiers ride and walk away from the protection of Cair Paravel. Everyone knew they needed to go as well, but none of them wanted to be the first to leave the comfort and safety of the castle.

Peter, being the High King, turned his horse toward the woods where the soldiers were waiting for a leader. "I suppose I will go first?" He asked while glancing over his shoulder at King Caspian.

"I will come with you," Caspian replied while leading his horse to Peter's side. "We will lead them to the forest ahead."

Edmund slapped the reigns of his horse and moved to the other side of Peter. "I'm also a king of Narnia. Does this mean I get to lead too?"

"Yes, of course," Peter replied in a serious voice. After a few moments of silence, Caspian, Peter, and Edmund led the girls and the soldiers of Narnia into the forest and off to castle of the White Witch.

The silence that hung in the air felt like a heavy blanket. The tension between everyone was growing stronger with each step of the way. No one said a word during the first part of the journey. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund kept their eyes open and their hands on their swords at all times. Susan and Juliet had their bows and arrows ready just in case. Lucy rode in between her sister and Juliet for protection. It had been Peter's idea for Lucy to do so to keep her safe during the journey. Edmund rode in between Peter and Caspian to prevent unnecessary bickering and fighting for the rights of High King of Narnia.

In Caspian's view, Peter was always going to be the High King. There was no competition. Caspian would have given up his throne to Peter if the High King wanted the throne back. Peter, on the other hand, felt that Caspian should lead, even if he didn't quite trust the new Telmarine king yet. Secretly, Peter was proud of the way that Caspian had been leading the people and creatures of Narnia. So, to the joy of Lucy, there wasn't much bickering going on at all.

Nightfall came quickly on the journey to the castle. Tired eyes and tired feet begged for rest. Lucy yawned from her perch on top of the unicorn's back, and her muscles ached with exhaustion.

"Are we going to stop for the night?" Lucy asked sleepily. By then, snow had already coated the ground twice, making it difficult for the horses and other creatures to walk.

"If we stop now, Lu, we will never reach our destination," Susan replied with a slight frown as her eyes dropped with sleep deprivation. Susan, just like every one else in the Narnian army, had not slept well the night before. The feeling of something being wrong had crept into their dreams and disturbed their sleep, just as it had done to Lucy.

"Susan is right," Caspian said from the front of the group. He slowed his horse and turned to face the group of soldiers. "Just a few more miles and we will make camp in the open field."

Edmund's face twisted in confusion as he exchanged glances with his brother and two sisters. "Caspian?" Edmund began.

"There is no field a few miles from here," Peter finished Edmund's sentence with confidence. Both boys stared at Caspian with looks of utter confusion written on their faces.

"A field was cleared a few months after you all went back," Caspian explained before pointing to a large centaur standing to the left of Caspian. "General, take a few of your men and start setting up camp."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the centaur replied with a steep bow. He pointed to a few of his men and they all cantered off, their hooves crunching in the deep snow.

Juliet looked over at Lucy and Susan for a second. Her eyes brimmed with nervous tears as she recalled her only memory of war. Juliet's father had been killed in the world war which had left the girl with a large figurative hole in her heart. It ached for her father while she sat astride a unicorn in a strange land. Susan had been her only means of forgetting the sadness that tugged at her heart. She had been like a sister to Juliet, and she was always there when Juliet needed her most. Edmund and Lucy had also been grand to her, but Peter never seemed to notice Juliet. Aside from helping with his project, Peter and Juliet hardly ever spoke. Narnia seemed to be bringing Peter and herself closer together. It felt odd to Juliet, yet it seemed inevitable.

Susan looked up from the snow covered forest floor and focused on her friend. When She noticed the small tears brimming in Juliet's eyes, she strode her unicorn to stand beside Juliet. Susan laid a small hand on Juliet's narrow shoulder. She flashed her dearest friend a gentle smile and hoped Juliet would not cry. Susan's heart ached deeply for her dearest friend. They had been close ever since Susan had ran into her in the library. Both girls loved to read, and they were both extremely smart. Susan knew that was the reason why they were so close. She knew Juliet's deepest fears and what made Juliet sad. Susan did not even have to ask why Juliet was upset; She already knew the answer.

Lucy, who had also noticed Juliet's sad expression, tugged her unicorn to meet with the other two girls. She stopped when she neared Juliet's unicorn and placed a hand on Juliet's other shoulder. Lucy was opposite from Susan. With each Pevensie girl on either side of her, Juliet smiled softly and wiped at her eyes tenderly. The moment she raised her hand to wipe away the tears, Peter glanced backwards and made sudden eye contact with Juliet. They both, feeling a slight hint of nervousness, turned away quickly, their hearts pounding inside of their chest.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked kindly while she rubbed her hand gently on Juliet's shoulder and interrupting Juliet's thought process.

"Yes, I will be fine," Juliet replied with a weak but satisfying smile.

Caspian nodded toward Peter and motioned to the rest of the group. After adjusting his shield over his shoulder, Caspian slapped the reins on his horse and galloped toward the open field at the end of snow covered forest. Peter and Edmund followed close behind Caspian, but they remained close to the girls in case of an emergency. Susan, Lucy, and Juliet rode their unicorns in a line. Susan was on the left; Lucy was in between the other two; Juliet was on the right.

Susan kept her eyes fixed on Caspian's back while they rode. She focused on the intricate design carved into his shield and the beauty of the red lion engraved in the middle of the shield. Susan's long, brown hair blew behind her while she rode forward into the open field. Juliet and Lucy were riding just as quickly beside her.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she caught her first glimpse of the wide, open field. Woods surrounded the field covered in pure white snow. Hills rolled along the base of the field that led into the mountains beyond. The sun reflected off of the shiny armor, shields, and swords that the army bore. The reflection burned Lucy's eyes, but only for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the now bright light. Snow began to fall again, once more covering the already white field in front of them.

Caspian pointed to a small patch of brown, sitting among the white where the centaurs had cleared off the snow and began placing tents. The largest of the centaurs strode over to Caspian's side and bowed reverently toward the kings and queens.

"Your Majesty," the centaur began. "My men and I have cleared a spot for the night. We have placed a tent over the spot and have built a fire inside. The rest of our men will sleep in separate tents and in the forest."

Caspian nodded his approval and motioned toward the Pevensie's and Juliet. "We should be safe for the night."

"Were sleeping in a tent?" Lucy asked with a slight grin on her lovely face. Susan nodded and turned her head to gaze at Caspian. Edmund turned his horse to stare at the tent they would be sleeping in for the night. Peter looked up at the darkening sky then turned his gaze the farthest mountain. Caspian caught Susan's glances and returned them with a gentle smile. Juliet and Lucy were chatting quietly about how interesting sleeping in tents would be; both girls were slightly excited.

"I suppose we should get some rest now," Peter suggested while looking back into the sky. His voice came out sharp and almost angry. Lucy flinched at the harsh words. "It will be completely dark soon." Peter nodded toward the sky as he spoke. Caspian nodded in agreement and brought his horse to a canter. He was the first to reach the tent followed by Peter and Edmund. Because they were so very tired, the girls were slower about reaching the tent. Their muscles ached as they reached the large tent. Lucy yawned as she dismounted her unicorn, handing the reigns to Edmund to tie the animal to a tree. Susan dismounted quickly and tugged her unicorn to a different tree nearby. Caspian followed behind her slowly.

"Susan," Caspian spoke softly. "I can take that if you would like to lie down." He slipped his hand out in front of his body as he waited for Susan's answer.

"No thanks," Susan replied mannerly. "I can tie him up. I would hate to cause you more trouble." She tugged at the reigns and wrapped them gingerly around the sturdy pine tree. Caspian rubbed his hand gently on the back of his neck, and he sighed softly through his nose.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Caspian asked in a sincere tone. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest while he waited for Susan to speak. Instead, Susan focused on tying the reigns tightly to the tree.

"You haven't offended me," Susan answered after a few moments of silence. "You have been so focused on this battle that I assumed you had no interest in talking to me." She lifted her gaze to Caspian's handsome face. His small amount of stubble stood out against the skin on his chin and around his lips.

Caspian leaned against the tree and ran his fingers through the white unicorn's mane. A sweet smile crept up his lips and he turned his gaze to Susan. "I assumed you were angry with me."

"I guess we've both had our assumptions, haven't we?" Susan giggled and placed her hand in the unicorn's mane, unaware that Caspian was doing the same. In an instant, their hands met. Heat flooded through Susan's face as her cheeks turned pink with astonishment. Quickly they each pulled away, blushing with nervousness as they did so. Caspian looked back at the tent and sighed.

"I suppose we should go back," Susan suggested in a tender voice. Her fingers ached with cold, and her nose was growing more red with every second. Caspian shrugged off his mantle and slowly handed it to Susan. She scrutinized it with careful eyes.

"You look cold," Caspian remarked with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Susan took the mantle from him and wrapped it around her frail, chilling body.

"Thanks." Susan pursed her lips and glanced down at her leather clad feet. The snow crunched underneath her shoes as she started for the tent that was now glowing with firelight. Lucy, Juliet, Edmund, and Peter's shadows could each be seen from the outside. They all appeared to be quiet and anxious as they sat around the glowing fire.

When Susan and Caspian entered the warming tent, Peter was nowhere to be found. Juliet and Lucy looked up from the fire as their eyes drooped swollen with exhaustion.

"Where is High King Peter?" Caspian asked quickly with concern. He glanced around the tent in search of Peter's sword and shield.

"He went for a walk," Edmund explained not removing his eyes from his sword which he was polishing. "He said something about needed some time alone. Oh, and he took his sword and shield with him, just in case something were to happen."

"That's ridiculous," Susan commented while plopping down to the ground beside Lucy. Lucy leaned her head on her older sisters shoulder and sighed gently. Susan ran her small fingers through Lucy's thin, brown hair.

"Maybe I should go look for him?" Caspian replied with vigor.

"No," Juliet responded with a firm but gentle tone. "I will go look for him. I need to speak with him anyway." When no one protested, Juliet stood to her feet and pushed open the warm tent. Cold air hit her like a blast of wind, but she slid outside of the tent anyways. Her feet crunched the snow underneath as Juliet started looking for Peter. She caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of something metal. When she realized it was a shield, Juliet moved forward toward the light. She could hardly make out the outline, but she knew at once that it was Peter.

Peter's chest sighed heavily with exhaustion as he looked out over the vast, white field. Tents lay everywhere behind him, beside him, and before him. Each tent was filled with soldiers of every sort. As he stood on the small hill facing the mountains, Peter heard a soft crunching sound from behind him. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of someone walking toward him. It was Juliet. She was shivering slightly, but she continued walking toward him. Peter wanted to be alone.

"Shouldn't you be asleep already?" Peter asked bitterly. Juliet climbed the hill with ease and moved beside him. She followed his gaze to the mountains.

"Peter," Juliet started, her breath coming out as small clouds. The snow continued to fall from the sky but not as quickly as when they first arrived. "Why are you being so bitter about all of this?"

Peter sighed through his nose and continued to gaze at the mountains. "So much has happened here." He stopped and placed his hand over the handle of his sword, as if the sword was giving him strength. "Years ago when we first came to Narnia, everything was just like this, cold and covered in white snow." Juliet listened while shivering slightly. There was just enough distance between them that cold air blew in the space. "The White Witch was claiming to be the Queen of Narnia at the time. She was causing winter to come full force on Narnia. I suppose I'm only bitter because I am the High King. Everyone looks to me for wisdom and guidance."

"There is a reason for that," Juliet commented in a soft whisper. Her heart began to race when Peter turned to look at her. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he focused his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked calmly, his bitterness seeming to melt away.

Juliet turned to face the mountains again; her nerves calming slowly as Peter followed her gaze. "You are wise in your decisions, Peter. That is why everyone depends on you. Including King Caspian."

"He doesn't depend on me," Peter remarked gently, his heart pounding against his chest. He raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair and realized exactly how cold it was. Peter's armor had kept him warm in the frosty air, but Juliet only had on a small cloak. She shivered slightly beside him; her frail cheeks were red with cold. Peter sighed and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"I depend on you," Juliet admitted in a gentle whisper. Her words came out soft but full of truth. Peter turned to face her and frowned slightly. He said nothing. "Are you nervous about the battle?" Juliet broke the silence that hung in a cold, snowy air. She wrapped her arms around her chest and continued to shiver slightly with cold.

"I can't be," Peter replied, his voice barely breaking a whisper. "Are you nervous?"

"Petrified," Juliet answered quickly; her words full of truth. She dropped her arms to her side and pulled the sleeves of her dress over her knuckles.

Peter silently slipped his hand around Juliet's hand; the warmth of his fingers chasing away the chill of her cold, aching fingers. "It's going to be all right, you know." Peter slowly slipped his hand away and placed his hand back on his sword handle.

"I trust you," Juliet said in a gentle whisper as she reached over and took his hand in her own. Silence filled the air, but neither seemed to mind. Juliet continued to shiver but not as much as she had been shivering. Peter gazed down at the small girl, and all of his bitterness seemed to melt away. The nervousness of the upcoming battle seemed less important to Peter. Now all he cared about was getting his family and Juliet back home safely, and he had to save Narnia in the process. Peter felt more like a king than he had ever felt before.

"I suppose we should go back and get some rest," Juliet suggested after a few moments. She turned her head to look at the glowing tent. "Everyone else appears to be asleep."

"You're right," Peter replied softly. "Let's go back." Juliet shivered beside him with cold as they began to make their decent down the hill. Peter reached over and wrapped his armor clad arm around her tiny shoulders. Juliet shivered violently underneath the weight of his arm as Peter slowly chased the chill away.

Finally, the two reached the tent, glowing with firelight. Juliet opened the curtain to the tent and stepped inside. The heat of the small fire enveloped her while she looked around. Edmund, Caspian, and Susan were all sleeping, but Lucy was sitting upright with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Peter slid in the tent behind Juliet and clasped the curtain closed so the heat would not escape during the night.

"I've been terribly worried about you," Lucy exclaimed as she looked up at Juliet and Peter.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter reassured her. "Juliet talked some sense into my thick head."

Juliet nodded and sat down beside Lucy, wrapping her arm around the sad girl. "Everything is better now, Lucy." Lucy smiled while Peter slowly removed the heavier pieces of armor. He placed his sword beside a large pile of blankets and quilts, and Peter slowly slid to the ground. His muscles ached with cold, but he fell asleep quickly.

Lucy and Juliet sat in the corner discussing what had happened and how Juliet had told Peter he was being bitter. Juliet explained how they were both nervous for the battle, but that Peter was worth trusting. Lucy agreed, and both girls laid down. Juliet fell into a deep sleep quickly, but Lucy laid awake much longer.

Several hours had passed since Juliet and Peter returned from their walk. Everyone was sleeping peaceful, except for Lucy who lay awake beside the fire. Her mind was going back and forth between her many adventures in Narnia. She remembered the first time she had come into Narnia where she had met Mr. Tumnus, the faun who had saved her life. Lucy thought about being crowned as one of the Queens of Narnia. She remembered the many battles she had fought in along side of Aslan who had kept her safe the entire time. Suddenly, Lucy's mind focused on the fact of Aslan not being there. She became suddenly nervous and scared of the battle that was soon to happen.

Lucy sat up with a start and looked around the glowing tent full of firelight. Susan and Juliet who were sleeping peacefully shifted slightly and yawned. Edmund was snoring quietly, and Caspian was breathing heavily. Lucy stood to her feet and tiptoed around Juliet, stepped over Edmund, and sat down beside Peter.

"Peter?" Lucy asked in a hushed whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Well I am now, Lu," Peter answered quietly as he sat up and propped his weight on his strong armor clad elbows. "What's wrong?" Peter's eyes focused on the small tears that were forming in his youngest sisters blue eyes.

"I can't sleep," Lucy replied hoarsely as the tears fell from her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "I'm just a little scared." She folded her hands gently in her lap and avoided eye contact with her brother. Peter sat up completely and placed a strong hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Why don't you lie down beside me," Peter suggested. "I'm sure you will sleep better knowing I'm right here."

Lucy nodded and laid her small head down beside her brother. Peter placed a gentle kiss on his little sister's forehead before flashing a reassuring smile in her direction.

"I promise everything will be okay, Lu. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Peter." Lucy smiled weakly and shut her eyes to focus on sleeping. Her body ached with weakness and she knew she needed to rest. Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and waited until Lucy had fallen asleep completely. Finally, he closed his own eyes and slipped into a deep and restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy, Juliet, and Susan sat on a nearby log and watched as the soldiers began to pack up the tent in which the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve had slept the night before.

Everyone awoke early the next morning, and each human and creature had begun to pack up to move on. The group of soldiers had to keep moving if they wanted to reach the old castle where the White Witch had once resided during the Golden Age. King Caspian proposed the idea of the army moving nearer to the castle to cut off the White Witch's path to the beloved castle of Cair Paravel. The wise new king knew what Jadis, the White Witch, really wanted, and that was to take over Narnia and reside there at Cair Paravel.

Caspian lifted the heavy material that had been used to make the tent. He threw the heavy material over his strong, armored shoulder and began to make his way to a nearby centaur. The solid centaur took the tent material from Caspian and threw it onto his horse like back.

Peter easily grabbed two of the poles used to hold up the heavy material for the tent, and he carried them to the same centaur. The large creature threw the thick poles into a dirty, well worn wagon before he galloped over to a faun to help gather more things for camp.

Susan stood to her feet and slowly began to walk toward the wagon. Her long dress flowed out behind her as she shuffled her feet quietly on the snow below her leather shoes.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked softly as she folded her small boney fingers together in her lap gently. Her eyes curiously gazed up toward her older sister.

"I'm going to help," Susan replied in a calm voice. "I suppose if I help them we might get out of this dreadful place sooner." She shuddered softly with the chill of the snowy and cold air sneaking up her spine. Juliet slowly stood to her feet and turned to hold her hand out to Lucy.

"Come on, Lu," Juliet spoke with a gentle smile bracing her lips. "I'm sure we can help pack things up. We have to get moving again." Juliet moved her hand forward toward Lucy and waited for the young girl to take her soft hand. Susan turned with a smile and began to walk toward Caspian, who was standing near the group of girls. Lucy grabbed Juliet's hand and stood to her feet quickly and gracefully.

Juliet and Lucy followed Susan quietly as the three girls walked to the place where the tent had been set up. The snow crunched under their small feet while they tracked through the slush toward the wagon. Peter and Edmund were extinguishing the fire which was now only a small flame. The burning wood had kept the group warm during the cold, wintry night. Caspian, who heard the soft footfalls in the snow, turned and flashed a pearly white smile in the three girls direction.

"We've come to help," Lucy announced with a soft smile. Juliet and Susan stood side by side while Caspian approached the group of females slowly. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Well," Caspian began to speak. "You could carry these poles to the wagon over there." Caspian grabbed two of the poles that were leaning against a nearby tree. He held them out toward the girls and smiled warmly. The veins protruded slightly from his exposed forearms as he balanced the two poles in the palms of his hands. Caspian's sleeves became taut against his biceps while he gripped the poles.

"I'm sure we can handle that," Juliet replied as she reached for one of the heavy poles. "Is there anything else we might could do to help get us out of here more quickly?" Her arms quickly became tired from the weight of the heavy pole. Juliet gripped the pole in her arms tightly as she shifted her weight to balance the pole in her arms. Peter walked up behind Caspian and sighed loudly through his nose.

"You could stay out of the way," Peter hissed. "That would help." He took a deep breath and roughly grabbed the pole from Juliet's tiny arms. The entire group stood completely still and completely silent. Peter reached for the other pole from Caspian, and he quickly balanced the two enormous poles in his strong arms. Peter's shirt tightly stretched across his forearms as he carried the poles to the wooden wagon.

"Peter, that was no way to speak to a girl," Edmund hissed at his brother. He flashed an apologetic look in Juliet's direction and rushed to Peter's side. "What is wrong with you?" Edmund whispered when they had walked out of ear shot. Fury flashed into Edmund's eyes as he confronted his angry older brother.

"I don't know what your talking about," Peter denied quietly as he threw the pole in the back of the wagon. He glanced at Juliet who was standing still with confusion. Sadness ripped into Peter's heart as he saw the hurt look crossing Juliet's face. He suddenly realized what he had just done. "I just don't want them to get hurt. Someone could easily hit them with a pole or run over them." Peter responded while trying to cover up his previous actions, but Edmund refused to believe him.

"Shut up, Pete," Edmund chided. "No one believes that, and neither do you. Your only trying to control everyone. Just stop it. Your only hurting yourself." Edmund rolled his dark eyes at his brother and turned quickly in the direction of the other group. Peter watched as his brother walked away from him and back toward the group.

Juliet stood completely still and watched as Edmund walked slowly toward them. His face was shining bright red with anger. Juliet's face was pale, and her heart was beating wildly. Edmund simply shrugged his shoulders gently and frowned at the girl standing in front of him.

"I don't know what is wrong with him," Edmund explained before grabbing the material that Susan was holding in her small arms. "I will do this. It might be best if you girls go stand with Trumpkin." Edmund lifted the material off, threw it over his shoulder, and began to carry it carefully to the wagon. His biceps filled the sleeves of his shirt with the tension of the heavy material. Edmund's muscles were growing larger with each passing day.

Susan walked up behind Juliet slowly and gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on. Peter will apologize. He always does."

Juliet turned her dizzy head and followed Susan and Lucy to the spot in the snow where Trumpkin stood looking out at the dark woods they were all about to enter. The girls stood beside him and followed his gaze to the thick forest ahead. The forest was black as night with only a few splashes of sunlight filtering in, but it was the only way to reach the castle of the White Witch.

The group of soldiers trudged through the thick forest as they made their way toward the bright break in the thick trees. It was an opening, and the army was quickly approaching it. Caspian and Peter led the group on strong horses. They kept their hands close to their swords, but they gripped the reigns tightly to keep the horses on track. Behind the two kings, Edmund rode his horse with confidence. The boy kept his head held high as he watched the forest from the right and left. Behind Edmund, the girls rode on their gentle unicorns through the thick forest. The army followed close behind the trail of kings and queens.

"Sire," Reepicheep, the mouse, spoke loudly from underneath the horse of Caspian. "Myself and my soldiers would like to inspect the opening. We would like to make sure it is safe for the army."

Caspian looked down at the group of mice below and nodded his head in their direction. "That is a good idea."

Reepicheep saluted to King Caspian and led his mice soldiers forward into the bright opening of the forest. Peter glanced back at the girls riding behind him, and he looked toward Juliet. She turned her head and focused on Susan riding beside her. Peter turned forward and sighed through his nose. His mind began to run wild, and his heart ached with regret. Lucy peered around at the dark forest as she rode silently beside Susan. Lucy's unicorn stepped carefully over the short, snow covered ferns filling the bottom of the strange forest floor.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked quietly, breaking the silence that lingered in the air between the army.

"The Shuddering Wood, I believe," Edmund answered in the same tone of voice that Lucy had used. He cantered his horse forward a few steps before letting the animal slow to a normal walk. Susan with nervous tension held the reigns tightly in her grasp as she looked ahead of her toward the opening in the trees. The bright light from the open area began to grow larger as the group neared the outlet of the forest. Reepicheep and his mice rushed back into the dark forest with wide eyes.

"Sire," Reepicheep shouted from the bottom of the forest. "The opening leads to the Great River."

"Thank you, noble mouse," Caspian replied with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "We shall have to cross the river." He turned toward Peter and waited for the other kings input.

"I'm sure we can cross easily," Peter replied as he kept his eyes on the light filtering in from the break. He squinted while trying to see what was beyond the forest.

Caspian brought his horse to a canter, and the two quickly rode into the brightness. Peter and Edmund followed behind him quickening their speed as well. Lucy twisted her neck and looked over at Susan and Juliet. She smiled softly and brought her unicorn to a canter, leaving Juliet and Susan behind. Lucy nervously rode behind her brother into the bright opening. The sun filtered into the eyes of the young girl while she blinked quickly to regain her focus. Once her eyes had focused on the scene in front of her, Lucy's face lit up with joy.

"It's beautiful," Lucy exclaimed as she tugged her unicorn to a stop behind Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. Juliet and Susan rode into the opening behind Lucy and they also stopped their unicorns to gaze at the beauty.

The snow, that had been falling when the group had left their camp earlier that morning, had now stopped and had begun to melt away slowly. The river rushing below them was fully alert with only a few blocks of ice flowing with the current. The ground, still covered with thick snow, was white as far as the eye could see. Across the rushing river lay another line of wood, but this forest was less dense. Each tree branch was covered with the white snow, and the waterfall spilled gallons of water into the river quickly. Edmund lifted his eyes just over the tops of the trees, and his gaze caught sight of a place very familiar to him. Just between the two hills sat a large grim castle.

"Look!" Edmund shouted while splitting the silence. "It's the White Witch's castle. Just beyond the two hills." Everyone's gaze lifted to the sky, and a dreary, anxious silence fell over the crowd of soldiers.

"We are getting closer," Caspian informed the group behind him. He dropped his eyes to the river that was rushing just near his horse's hooves. Caspian knew they needed to cross, but the sudden danger of crossing hit the king quickly. Peter, who was ready to cross the dangerous river, tugged his horse forward.

"Peter, this doesn't look very safe," Susan yelled from her position behind him. "Perhaps we should look for a smoother area to cross. I'm sure there is one just down the river a bit."

"I think we should cross here," Peter replied as he glanced downriver. "It seems to be the same no matter where we cross. We might as well get it done now." Peter tugged his horse forward a few steps before he glanced at the waterfall just upriver. Caspian rode forward to Peter's side and looked down into the rushing water just below him.

"I will be the first to cross," Caspian began. "Edmund and Peter will cross with me. Then the girls will cross. Only three people at a time." The army behind the group of kings and queens began to cross the river just downstream from where Caspian stood in the shallow water. His horse's legs shook gently under the weight of the rush, but he pressed forward toward the other bank. Peter and Edmund tugged their horses into the rushing water beside Caspian. They each pressed the animals faster toward the opposite bank. The ten yard wide river rushed under the hooves of the strong horses as they stepped slowly through the water.

Juliet, Susan, and Lucy pushed their unicorns to the edge of the bank and slowly led the animals into the swirling waters. Lucy's unicorn stepped into the river quickly and bravely. Susan's unicorn shied away slightly but soon stepped into the chilly water. Juliet pressed her unicorn forward into the boisterous rush. The animal reluctantly stepped into the icy river and began to walk forward. A block of ice, unnoticed by anyone, slipped down the waterfall at a quick rate. It splashed into the loud river and began to rush quickly toward the horses and unicorns crossing the river. Caspian and Edmund had reached the bank first, and they both dismounted to allow their animals to rest. Peter rode closely beside Lucy to prevent her unicorn from throwing the small girl off of its back. Susan reached the bank just as the thick block of ice rushed toward Juliet's unicorn.

Before anyone could react, the ice block struck the legs of Juliet's unicorn sending the animal into a fit. The large unicorn fell into the icy, rushing water, and Juliet splashed into the river beside the animal. The girl let out a scream as she hit the water with a thud. Susan, and Lucy screamed loudly in response, and they began to dismount their unicorns quickly. Edmund turned his head in shock. Caspian and Peter both rushed to the edge of the river and threw their swords to the ground.

The unicorn jumped up from the river and rushed to the opposite bank and back into the dark forest. Juliet remained under the cold water gasping for air. Peter dove in after the struggling girl leaving Caspian standing on the bank. Juliet splashed spastically as her head bobbed back above water for a split second. She sucked in a quick breath just before her head was pulled back under the crashing river. Peter caught sight of Juliet under the water, and he began to swim as quickly as he could toward the drowning girl.

On the bank, Lucy and Susan stood embracing each other with fear. Tears streamed down their faces while they watched Juliet bob above water before being pulled under just as quickly. Edmund rushed to the edge of the river and stood beside Caspian. They each studied the water for sight of Peter who had dove in after Juliet.

Peter grabbed a hold of Juliet's frail, thin ankle, he pulled her body toward him, and he began to swim for the bank. Peter pushed his feet from the bottom of the river bed and kicked wildly for the top of the water. Finally, his head popped out from underneath the water, and Peter pulled Juliet's head from under the chilly water also. She gasped from breath in that instant; her heart beating weakly. Peter kicked quickly as he reached the river bank. He pushed Juliet onto the bank and pulled himself up beside her. The two lay sprawled on the cold, snowy ground as they gasped for oxygen to fill their empty lungs.

Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy rushed downstream to Peter and Juliet's side. The army watched as Susan began to press gently on her friend's chest. Caspian helped Peter sit up, and everyone focused their attention on Juliet. She was struggling for air, her heart was beating faintly, and Juliet's face had gone completely pale. In what seemed like minutes, Juliet began to cough violently. Finally, water came spewing from her mouth, and her face regained its pink color.

"She's going to be all right," Lucy cheered from Juliet's side. Susan wrapped Lucy in a hug, Caspian smiled brightly, Edmund stood and rushed to tell the army, but Peter remained motionless. He only sat beside her and looked down at her frail, shivering body.

"Someone should get Juliet a coat," Peter suggested, not removing his eyes from her weak eyes. Susan shrugged off her cloak and wrapped it around Juliet's body. Lucy squeezed the dripping, cold water from Juliet's long hair, and she wrapped her cloak around Juliet's head to keep the heat from escaping her body.

"Thank you," Juliet croaked from her weak voice. "For saving my life, I mean." She slowly sat up and looked around at the creatures that were now gathering around her and shouting messages of congratulations and praise. Juliet's head spun with dizziness as Susan helped her to her feet. Lucy suggested that Juliet ride with her the rest of the way, and Caspian agreed with the idea.

After everyone had remounted their horses and unicorns, the army began to make its way into the thin, snow covered forest which separated them from the field where they would make camp. Their journey was almost complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy shifted in her sleep as her dreams went wild in her mind. Lucy dreamed that the White Witch surrendered and the battle was called off. It was then that Lucy began to dream that Aslan was calling to her. Aslan was standing in the midst of an open, green field and he was calling to her sweetly.

"Lucy," Aslan began to call in her dream. But as soon as Lucy began to walk toward the lion, Aslan turned into the White Witch and started chasing her. Lucy screamed in her dream and tripped on a rock. She lost her balance and fell to the ground face first.

Lucy sat up with a start, her breathing heavy. She glanced around the warm tent. The fire was only embers, but the heat coming from the embers filled the tent with warmth. Susan and Juliet were sound asleep beside each other, and Caspian, Peter, and Edmund were asleep on the opposite side of the fire from the boys. Lucy, who had fallen asleep beside Peter, stretched her muscles slowly. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes gently when she heard the noise of branches breaking.

It sounded like footfalls in the snow. The crunching sound of snow being stepped on and the noise of branches cracking under the weight of a human or animal. Lucy's mind awakened quickly as her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. Her breathing came quickly as the noise sounded again. It suddenly became softer as if the something or someone was walking away. It was then that Lucy heard a familiar voice. The voice of someone she knew very well.

"Lucy," the familiar voice called. Lucy knew at once who it was, and she stood to her feet in apprehension. Lucy tiptoed to the curtain separating the tent from the snowy world outside, and she slowly unhooked it from the tent. She opened it and slipped outside into the field of snowy white.

Lucy closed the curtain and quietly made her way into the openness of the field. There Lucy saw the most familiar sight she had ever seen, yet her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the eyes of someone very wonderful. It was Aslan. His mane was blowing in the slight breeze; the shaggiest but most beautiful mane Lucy had ever seen. She smiled when Aslan turned his head to face her, and Lucy knew at once he had come to help.

"Oh, Aslan," Lucy whispered as her feet moved her forward at a sprint. She ran up to the great lion and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you would come. I just knew it."

"Of course, dear one," Aslan replied, his voice soft and pure, yet strong and commanding. Lucy shivered with the cold that was seeping into her pores, but she didn't dare move away from Aslan.

"Should I wake the others up?" Lucy questioned softly. She ran her fingers through his mane and glanced toward the tent where her family and friends slept.

"They will wake up in time, Lucy," Aslan replied with his gentle voice.

"Will they see you this time?" Lucy was afraid to ask directly, but she wanted to know for sure if she was dreaming or not. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked back toward the tent.

"They will see me just as you see me." Aslan began to walk toward the tent while Lucy followed close beside him. The warmth of his fur kept Lucy from getting too chilled on the walk back to the warm tent. Aslan stopped at the front of the tent and turned to Lucy.

"Dear Lucy," Aslan began. "You must go inside now and stay warm. I will be here when it is time to fight."

"When will that be, Aslan?" Lucy asked nervously. Her heart began to race with the notion that Aslan was leaving again.

"Soon enough, dear one." Aslan let out a short breath and nodded toward the tent. Lucy wrapped her fingers in Aslan's mane and hugged him tightly.

"Do you promise?" Lucy questioned with a innocent heart.

"I promise," Aslan replied with his lion like voice. "Now go inside, Queen Lucy, and explain to your family and friends that you have seen me. I will be waiting for you." Lucy nodded and slid back inside the tent slowly. When she entered the tent, Edmund was sitting upright and looking around the tent.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes as if to confirm his suspicions.

"Oh, Edmund," Lucy exclaimed rather loudly. "You'll never guess who I've just seen." Lucy beamed as she waited for Edmund to guess someone. She hoped he did not guess who it was.

"Father Christmas is back?" Edmund questioned with a great deal of hopefulness.

Lucy squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion as she shook her head. "No, silly. Aslan. I saw Aslan."

"Lu, what are you going on about so early?" Peter asked as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes in confusion.

"She thinks she saw Aslan," Edmund responded with a doubtful look covering his face.

"I didn't think I saw him, Edmund," Lucy corrected with a stern look. Edmund heaved a sigh and grabbed his sword.

"What is going on?" Susan asked quietly. She sat up and looked from Edmund to Peter to Lucy.

"I saw Aslan, Susan," Lucy replied with a broad smile on her face.

"Did someone say Aslan?" Caspian questioned as he sat up and glanced around at everyone. Juliet sat up also, but she dared not speak or ask questions.

"Where exactly did you think you saw Aslan, Lu?" Peter probed while grabbing his sword and standing to his feet.

"I did see him, Peter." Lucy frowned and turned to Caspian, hoping he would believe her. "I saw him out in the field. He said he would be waiting to help during the battle."

"Lucy, that's absurd," Susan put in while dusting off of her dress and standing to her feet. Juliet, and Caspian stood to their feet as well. Caspian retrieved his sword and moved to the front of the tent. He opened the curtain and stepping into the open air.

"I believe her," Juliet said quietly but confidently. Everyone turned to face her aside from Caspian who was already outside of the tent. Lucy wrapped her slender arms around Juliet's waist and smiled up at her friend. Juliet smiled down at Lucy and she returned her embrace.

"Juliet believes me," Lucy beamed. "Why can't the rest of you." As soon as the words left her lips, Caspian stepped back inside of the warm tent. His eyes were wide as he looked around at the people standing in the tent.

"You might want to come quickly," Caspian suggested as he disappeared back into the open air. Peter, Susan, Juliet, Lucy, and Edmund all exchanged glances before following Caspian outside of the tent. The cold air hit them all in a blast and their eyes grew wide, except for Lucy's. There they all stood staring a great lion in the eyes. Lucy rushed forward and buried her face in the lion's mane. Juliet's mouth hung slightly open in disbelief at Lucy's gesture.

"Aslan," Peter announced as he walked forward slowly. Edmund and Susan also moved forward to embrace the great lion, Aslan. Juliet stayed behind and dropped her face. The lion made her feel small and shy inside.

"Hello Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," Aslan spoke in his gentle, commanding voice. The voice that made the enemies of Narnia tremble.

"Oh Aslan," Susan replied sweetly as she ran her fingers through the coarse mane of the lion. "We've missed you."

"I have been with you all along, Queen Susan." Aslan turned his gaze to the small girl, kicking the snow under her feet. "Juliet."

Juliet's face lifted in shock and she gazed at the majestic lion. "Yes?" she questioned timidly.

"Come forward, dear one," Aslan commanded gently. "You are welcome to embrace me also." Juliet's face lit up with joy while she walked forward and buried her face in Aslan's mane.

Peter moved backward slightly and watched the scene with attentive eyes. Caspian gazed at Susan and smiled softly in her direction. Juliet looked up from Aslan and glanced at Lucy. Lucy was beaming at the wonderful lion, and her face reflected indescribable happiness.

"Juliet," Aslan called after everyone had spent a few minutes romping around the snowy field. "Have you been prepared to fight?"

"She has, Aslan," Peter responded as he bowed his head in respect. "King Caspian has given her a bow and arrows."

Aslan turned his gaze to Caspian and stared deep into his eyes. "Very good, King Caspian. Queen Susan, have you trained your dearest friend."

"Oh Aslan," Susan began in a small voice. "Juliet is a very good archer. She wasn't in need of training."

"You all have done well," Aslan announced to everyone. "You must prepare yourselves. The battle is neared at hand than you suspect." Caspian and Peter exchanged a glance with Edmund, and their eyes grew wide in a kingly way. Susan, Lucy, and Juliet sucked in a deep breath and looked toward Aslan for guidance.

"How close is that battle?" Peter asked calmly. His hand went to rest on the handle of his sword while he waited for Aslan to answer.

"One can not know how close, King Peter," Aslan replied wisely. "A battle is never as far as one expects it to be." The Pevensie's, Juliet, and Caspian each looked at Aslan with prepared eyes. They were ready for battle.

"King Caspian," one of the centaurs called as he galloped with his horse like feet toward the small group.

"What is it, General?" Caspian asked with a look of worry covering his face. Everyone looked toward the centaur and watched as he bowed to Aslan and began to explain the situation.

"Someone is here to reason with you," the centaur explained. "It is the White Witch's head ogre. He was sent to speak with you, High King Peter, and Aslan." The centaur glanced at each member of the group. "It is urgent, Your Majesty."

Caspian turned toward Peter and Aslan. Aslan then walked before the two kings and headed for the top of the hill. Peter and Caspian followed him; their heads held high in a kingly manner. Juliet, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund stayed behind with the centaur, and they all began to walk toward a large group of soldiers for protection.


	8. Chapter 8

Caspian, Peter, and Aslan walked with their heads held high across the white field toward the ogre that was being held captive by two minators in heavy armor. The ogre struggled under the grasp of the strong minators. They jerked the ogre back as Aslan padded his light but large paws forward. Caspian and Peter walked behind the great lion; their feet crunching the snow on the ground. With each step the kings found themselves becoming more and more courageous as they neared the ogre who was about to speak for the White Witch.

The ogre laughed loudly and gruffly as Aslan came to an abrupt stop. Peter and Caspian moved to stand beside the great golden lion. The ogre gave each one of them an evil stare before finally speaking.

"I come to speak for Jadis, the intended Queen of Narnia," the ogre began to explain.

"Speak quickly, Son of Darkness," Aslan replied with wisdom in his voice. He stood still on all four paws as he waited for the ogre to speak. Peter and Caspian simultaneously placed their strongest hand over the handles of their swords. Peter narrowed his eyes at the hideous ogre who was starring down the Narnians.

"Jadis has sent me, her head ogre, to offer a solution to this upcoming battle," the ogre explained as he stared deeply into Aslan's green eyes. Aslan returned the stare, but his stare was much softer than the ogre's.

"What kind of solution?" Caspian asked curiously. He stepped forward one inch and listened closely to the ogre's laughing.

"Jadis will not bring her army to battle in exchange for one thing," the ogre hissed; his voice slightly menacing.

"What one thing?" Peter questioned as any king would do. Peter stood up straight and waited patiently for the menacing ogre to finish what he came for. Aslan continued to stare at the ogre, making the hideous creature very nervous.

"In exchange for the battle, the Queen Jadis would like." The ogre paused and looked around at the scenery before continuing his sentence. "The other king of old. Your brother, Edmund."

Peter's hand flew back to the handle of his shiny sword. The anger rose in his cheeks as he slid the heavy sword from its sheath. Peter held it high and approached the ogre. The ogre snarled at the sight of the shiny metal sword, and Peter put the point to the ogre's neck. Caspian drew his sword quickly and walked up behind Peter. Both began to prepare for a surprise attack.

Aslan, who was extremely calm, padded his large velvet paws toward the large ogre. He stared the ogre in the eyes and shook his mane. "Peter, Caspian, hold your swords." Both kings dropped their swords from the ogre's neck and slid them back in their sheaths. Aslan turned to Peter and held his lion mane clad head up high. "Peter, this decision is yours to make."

"We will fight to the death rather than let that witch take my brother," Peter hissed with reddened cheeks and protruding veins. His fists clenched, and the muscles in his arms ached with contraction.

"There you have it, ogre," Aslan replied to the ogre as he turned to face the ugly creature. "Now return to Jadis and explain what we have said." Aslan nodded to the minators who then released the ogre's arms and let him run back into the woods. The great lion turned to Peter and Caspian and spoke with a stern voice. "Sons of Adam, prepare yourselves for battle. The time will be upon us soon."

Each king turned and began to walk away from the minators who were running to warn the rest of the soldiers. Both knew that the battle was still a few days away, but they needed to prepare quickly. The time had come.

Lucy sat down in the snow, which was now starting to melt away. Aslan was seated beside her, and both were watching the soldiers prepare for battle. Susan and Caspian were shooting arrows for practice. Edmund was having a fencing match with one of the fauns. Peter was showing Juliet ways to use a sword in case it was necessary. Everyone was busy except for Lucy. Aslan had seen her sitting alone and climbed the small hill to sit beside the small girl.

Lucy looked down at Susan and Caspian and watched them laugh at Edmund who had just beaten the faun for the fifth time. Lucy was keeping count. She turned her gaze to Peter and Juliet who were swinging swords in a playful way. Peter pretended to lose his sword and began to laugh. Juliet was laughing along with him, and she placed her hand down to help him up.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air between the girl and the great lion.

"Yes, dear one?" Aslan questioned in a soft voice as he also watched the action in the slushy field.

"Is the White Witch getting weaker?" Lucy reached down and picked a small piece of green grass that had grown quickly from under the melting snow. She picked up the blade of grass and smiled softly at the color.

"She is, Lucy," Aslan replied wisely. He shifted his gaze to Lucy and the great lion chuckled softly. "You have no need to worry, Queen Lucy. All will be fine in the end."

Lucy sighed and threw the small blade of grass into a small patch of snow. Silence once again filled the space as Lucy looked down at Edmund who was now shooting arrows with Susan and Caspian. Lucy turned to watch Peter and Juliet who were walking closely toward Susan, Caspian, and Edmund.

"Aslan?" Lucy called once again; the silence breaking apart quickly. "What happens if you marry in Narnia?"

Aslan turned his head to gaze at Lucy. He blinked a few times as if he was considering what to say. "Then you remain married. Why do you ask, dear one?"

"It's Juliet and Peter." Lucy took the ends of her hair in her fingers and began to twist her brown locks gently. "Are they falling in love, Aslan?" Lucy watched as Juliet ran to Susan and began to tell her what Peter had taught her. Juliet's eyes were glowing in joy.

"Yes, they are, Lucy," Aslan replied also watching the scene take place. "You mustn't tell them. It would hinder their future."

"So they will be married?" Lucy asked as her eyes lit up. Her heart began to beat quickly, and thoughts raced around in her mind. Edmund began to climb the hill and he plopped down on the other side of Aslan.

"They will indeed," Aslan responded to Lucy's question. Edmund, who had missed the conversation, wrinkled his brows up in confusion. He looked from Lucy to Aslan and when no one answered him, he decided to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked in confusion. He hated to be left out of a conversation. Lucy looked up as Aslan as the great lion nodded down at the little queen. She then looked over at her brother and began to smile brightly. "What are you smiling at me about?" Edmund questioned innocently.

"Peter and Juliet will be married before we leave Narnia, Edmund," Lucy spit out quickly. "Isn't that great?" She sat with her small hands folded in her lap while she waited for her older brother to respond to the news.

"That's sort of disgusting," Edmund replied while wrinkling his nose up. Aslan chuckled beside the boy and looked down at the king.

"Your time will come, King Edmund," Aslan spoke with a gentleness. Lucy stuck her tongue out at her brother and giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter and Caspian were sharpening their swords and discussing war plans. Susan and Juliet sat beside Caspian and Peter and bundled their arrows in a more precise manner to prepare for battle. Lucy was walking with Aslan around the camp and making sure everyone was ready for battle. Edmund was standing on a hill alone; his mind going wild.

Peter slid his sword across the stone he was using to sharpen his sword. The noise of metal against stone rang in his ears as he focused on his task. Caspian was doing the same; he focused on the sword in front of his face. Only Susan and Juliet were talking in the group.

"I wonder why the snow has melted," Juliet commented as she looked toward the damp ground that was covered with green grass now. Susan followed her gaze and cocked her head to the side while the considered a solution.

"I suppose the White Witch is getting weaker," Peter put in while he slid his sword against the stone once again. Everyone looked up the high king with bright eyes. Peter looked up from his sword and looked to Susan. "It is the same thing that happened the very first time we were in Narnia. Don't you remember, Su?"

"That's right," Susan replied as she remembered the way the snow melted quickly.

"So you think she is weaker than before?" Caspian asked in a hopeful tone. He picked his sword up and slid it back into his sheath. King Caspian was ready to listen to anything the kings and queens of old had to say about this.

Juliet lifted her head to focus on Peter. Susan did the same. Everyone waited for Peter to say something about the White Witch.

"Of course," Peter replied to Caspian's earlier question. "This is what happened before. Once Aslan showed up again, Jadis' powers weakened." Peter picked his sword up and slid it back into its protective sheath, and he looked down at the girls who were sitting on the now warm ground.

Susan looked up with a concerned gaze as a thought crossed her mind. "But didn't Aslan also say that things will never happen the exact same way twice?" Juliet and Caspian exchanged a nervous glance before they looked at Peter, waiting for his answer.

"Father Christmas didn't come this time," Peter pointed out confidently. "Also, winter was much shorter, meaning her power wasn't as strong as the last time."

Susan looked up at Peter and Caspian, then she looked at Juliet. "Like I am supposed to know." Susan sneered before continuing to bundle her arrows. Juliet glanced over at her friend's nervous face before looking up at Caspian and Peter.

"Peter, how about you come with me to find Aslan?" Caspian questioned, catching Juliet's gaze. She needed to speak with Susan. Peter nodded and both kings stood to their feet and left the spot quietly. Juliet watched the two kings walk away and slowly turned to face Susan. Susan looked up from her arrows and sighed through her nose.

"Is everything all right?" Susan asked calmly, but concerned. She set her arrows aside and focused her attention on Juliet.

Juliet looked up from the green grass and took a deep breath through her nostrils. "Susan? Do you, you know, have feelings for King Caspian?" Juliet bit down gently on her bottom lip and waited for her beautiful friend to answer her question.

Susan lifted her eyes slowly and wet her lips with her tongue. "Maybe just a little." She stood to her feet and grabbed her bow and arrows. Susan swung the weapon over her shoulder while dropping her hand to help Juliet stand. "Do you have feelings for Peter?" Susan asked while Juliet took her hand and stood to her feet. "Maybe just a little," Juliet said, repeating the words of Susan with a giggle. Susan smiled softly and watched Juliet grab her bow and arrows. After Juliet had swung the bow over her shoulder, the two girls began to walk toward Aslan, Lucy, Peter, and Caspian.

"Where is Edmund?" Susan asked as she glanced around the open field looking for her brother.

"I haven't seen him since this morning," Juliet replied while looking for Edmund also.

Edmund stood on the top of the largest hill and looked toward the vast mountains in front of him. His back stood toward the Narnian army, and Edmund let his mind run wild. Thoughts of the upcoming battle streamed continuously through his mind. He pictured the battle getting difficult, and Edmund thought of himself running to save everyone. The thought made Edmund smile until he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched.

Edmund shifted his head to the right and saw nothing. He shifted his head to the left and again saw nothing. He turned around to see the soldiers preparing for the battle, but no one was watching him.

Edmund Pevensie turned slowly on his heels; his body moving faster than his head. When his head finally made it around someone was standing in front of him. Edmund jumped and placed his hand over the handle of his sword.

"Who goes there?" Edmund asked nervously. He slowly drew his metal sword and began to walk back to the top of the hillside. "Hello, Edmund," a frightening yet familiar voice called through the thickening fog. Edmund swung his sword around while he spun his body around to find the creepy voice.

"Who are you?" Edmund questioned with authority. "And where are you? Come out so I can see you." The brave king waited for an answer and some form of movement. It seemed as though Edmund waited several minutes, but it was only several seconds before an answer was heard.

"How could you forget someone like me?" the voice asked as a figure appeared from inside the fog. Her face was deathly white. Her hair was crusted with ice and snow. Her dress, white and flowing, draped around her shoulders and fell into a puddle of material around her feet. It was the Jadis, the White Witch.

Edmund pointed his sword into the center of the witch's forehead. He held a steady hand while he studied the seemingly harmless being. Jadis stared deeply into Edmund's eyes while she studied the somewhat larger king.

"Edmund," Jadis began; her voice soft and gentle. "You've grown since the last time I saw you." The White Witch strode forward toward Edmund. She seemed to be floating over the top of the green grass that covered the hillside. Edmund turned his head slightly, and he then realized that no one could see him standing there. He was hidden behind the hill which meant Jadis was also hidden.

"What do you want from me?" Edmund asked sternly as he removed the look of horror from his face. He scrunched his brows together in anger, and his face grew bright red. Edmund switched his sword to follow Jadis as she paced quietly around the boy. Jadis walked with her shoulders held high. Her crown, that was made of ice, was heavy on her neck and shoulders, yet the White Witch walked around Edmund slowly as if the crown was only a few ounces in weight.

"Edmund," Jadis began. "Why don't you come with me. You can be king. Remember the Turkish Delight?" She slowly paced around Edmund who was holding his sword in the air for defense. Edmund stared at the witch with angry eyes.

"What makes you think I would come with you," Edmund sneered from behind his sword. He followed her every move with the edge of his sword; his eyes never leaving her ghostly white face. "Besides, I'm already King of Narnia."

Jadis, the White Witch, laughed a jeering, taunting laugh as she moved closer to Edmund. "You are king, along with your brother and Caspian." Jadis narrowed her eyes and began to chose her words carefully. "And what about your sisters. They are both Queens. Does Narnia really need five leaders?"

Edmund took a step backwards feeling his head spin with her words. He began to consider the ideas he could accomplish if he were the only king. Edmund began to think of the hours he could spend doing as he pleased. "No!" Edmund shouted and lifted his sword higher above his head. He brought the heavy sword down quickly, thinking he had struck the witch.

Jadis stumbled under the sudden movement and took a step away from the finely sharpened blade of Edmund's sword. "If that is the way you want it, then I shall find you on the battlefield and destroy you in front of your entire family." The White Witch turned quickly on her heels and began making her descent from the hillside. Edmund stood in a motionless position and watched his greatest enemy walk away from him. He began to consider killing her then and there, but that would only have caused more trouble. Instead, Edmund watched her move to the bottom of the hill, turn around to face him, and wave her wand in the air which turned a small bird flying past her into stone.

Edmund turned on the balls of his feet and rushed to the top of the hill. He looked down on the small Narnian army and drew a deep breath from his aching lungs. Edmund spotted Peter and Caspian talking with a few other soldiers, and he began to make his way toward the two kings and soldiers. Edmund's feet flew down the hillside; his armor rattling with each quick step.

Before he had reached them, Peter and Caspian both shifted their eyes toward the loud sound of rattling armor. The look of terror that was written across Edmund's face explained to the two older kings that something was terribly wrong. Caspian and Peter moved past the other soldiers and began to run toward Edmund. They exchanged a glance and picked up their speed.

Juliet, Lucy, and Susan, who had been standing close by, also saw Edmund. They too decided to find out what exactly was going on. Edmund was flying down the steep hillside, and the rest of the group was moving just as quickly to meet him halfway.

Peter was the first to reach Edmund, and he began to calm the horrified Edmund down. "Ed, what is going on?"

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted as she came to a stop beside Edmund. Caspian, Juliet, and Susan arrived at the same moment. Everyone was out of breath.

"I. Saw. The. The," Edmund stuttered trying to catch his breath. He bent over as much as the full armor would let him, and he took deep breaths.

"Spit it out already," Susan prodded impatiently. She placed her hand over her abdomen and began to take deep breaths. Juliet and Lucy were doing the same.

Caspian inhaled deeply and peered at the disturbed Edmund. "What did you see?" Caspian asked calmly and quietly. The sudden outburst had caught several of the soldier's attention, and Caspian, being a well learned king, thought it best to not alarm the already anxious soldiers.

"Jadis," Edmund replied in a hoarse whisper. He turned his head and pointed his index finger toward the large hillside he had just escaped from. Peter and Caspian both looked toward the hill, and the both frowned at the motion.

"Did you see her?" Juliet asked in alarm. Lucy moved beside Juliet and wrapped her arm around the older girls waist. Juliet enveloped Lucy in a hug, and they both gasped for air. Susan's eyes were growing larger and larger with each second that went by in silence. Edmund, still gasping for breath, was nodding incessantly.

Peter stretched his arm across his body and gripped the handle of his sword. "What happened, Ed?" Peter questioned with an incredible amount of concern in his voice.

"She tried. To. Convince me to be. A king," Edmund sputtered in between large, deep breaths.

"You are a king already. Aren't you?" Juliet questioned in slight confusion. Her brows squeezed together as she questioned her own knowledge of the matter at hand. Juliet knew nothing.

"She wants me to betray Narnia," Edmund shouted rather loudly. Several soldiers turned their heads and torsos to confirm what they had just heard. Peter exchanged an annoyed glance with Edmund before turning around to face the soldiers.

"Please do not be alarmed," Peter boomed loudly. "There is nothing to fear. Continue preparing for battle." Peter turned on his heels and faced the small group. Anxiousness covered the faces of the entire group as Edmund recalled exactly what had happened.

After a few moments of discussing the awfulness of the situation, Caspian suggested the girls put on their shirts of mail and the other pieces of armor that had been crafted for each of them. Juliet, Susan, and Lucy walked toward the dwarf who was working on a few pieces of armor for a few fauns nearby. The dwarf looked up from his work and bowed graciously.

"I have your shirts of mail right over here," the dwarf explained without even being told what was needed. Susan was the first to receive her armor; Lucy was next; and Juliet was the last girl to receive her armor. The pieces of hand crafted mail were heavy, but sufficient. Susan pulled her mail on quickly and moved to help Lucy with her armor. Juliet slid her mail on slowly while she studied the design of the great lion on the front of the armor. The thick velvet covering, which covered the chest of the mail, was a bright

red. In the middle of the red material stood a great roaring lion embellished in gold paint. It finally occurred to Juliet that the great lion was Aslan. Once she had made the discovery, she held her head high and felt honored to wear something so respected in Narnia.

"I feel like a queen," Juliet explained quietly to her dearest friend, Susan. Juliet gripped Peter's sword in both hands while he and Caspian were pulling on stronger armor. Edmund and Lucy were talking quietly with Aslan.

"That's because everyone here sees you as a queen," Susan replied with a soft voice. She held Caspian's sword tightly and turned her gaze to Juliet. "You are my dearest friend, Juliet. The Narnians, I suppose, think because you are my friend that you should also be treated as a queen."

Juliet dropped her gaze to Peter's sword lying heavy in her heads. She studied the engravings that occupied the sheath in which the sword lay. The silver gleamed in the sunlight, and the golden carved lion on the top of the handle shinned. Juliet looked back to Susan and then to Peter. When Peter returned the gaze, Juliet dropped her eyes once more and blushed softly.

"He trusts you," Susan whispered to her friend. Juliet looked over at Susan and raised a brow skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Susan began to explain quietly while Peter and Caspian began to pull on the last few pieces of armor. "He would never let anyone hold his sword other than Caspian. Also Peter has been kinder and more considerate lately."

Juliet smiled softly beside Susan and continued to study the intricate sheath. Her heart beat rapidly inside of her chest as Juliet listened to Susan tell her about Peter. Juliet was afraid to Susan what had slowly been building up inside of her heart. It was only then that she realized how much things had changed since they all had arrived in Narnia.

"I don't know what it was you said to him, but thank you," Susan whispered with a gracious and broad smile. Juliet returned the smile and looked up at Peter. The moment she looked up, Peter also looked up catching her beautiful smile. Susan noticed the exchange, and she suddenly became skeptical. She suddenly felt as if she wasn't being told a very important detail.


	10. Chapter 10

Jadis, the White Witch, paced on the now green grass surrounding her castle made of dark stone. When she had been released from her bonds, Jadis had found her old castle falling into pieces and completely abandoned. After convincing several ogres and other demons to help her rebuild the walls, the White Witch had begun to reclaim what she considered to rightfully be her own. Because of the pact she had made with Aslan, Jadis claimed the notion that Narnia was in all actuality her land to rule however she pleased.

The memory of the great lion pouncing around her and creating the land now known as Narnia played over and over in the mind of the White Witch. She remembered the tactful way that Aslan had appointed her head of the traitors. Jadis' mind suddenly flew to Edmund who had just rejected her offer only hours before. She growled under her breath while pacing the ground outside of her large dwelling place. The drab way that Edmund had refused her ripped the White Witch's mind into small pieces of confusion. She was so absorbed in her memory that Jadis did not notice the large, gruff wolf that stood boldly beside her.

"Your Majesty," the wolf spoke softly to try to avoid being turned into stone by the wand in which the White Witch held.

Jadis spun around on her heels; her dress flowing slowly behind her. "What is it now?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

The wolf tucked his tail between his legs instinctively and took a small step away from the witch he considered his queen. "I only wanted to know whether you want me to spy on Aslan's army, or shall you?" The large grey wolf sat down and positioned his body weight on his front paws just as a normal wolf would do. He waited patiently for Jadis to answer his excellent question.

"Go!" Jadis yelled and pointed in the direction of the camp. "Bring back any news of Aslan's army. Find out their weaknesses and strengths." The White Witch pushed the door of the castle opened and stepped inside of the large corridor. She looked around at her former home and smiled menacingly to herself. The wolf rushed off in the direction of Aslan's camp and sprinted into the woods.

Jadis waltzed into the room she had named the throne room. The room was large and spacious; full of grey stone and icicles hanging from the walls and tall ceiling. Large pillars of dark grey stone reached from the floor to the beams of the ceiling which was also carved of dark grey stone. Aside from a few stone benches sitting beside the large open doorway, the only other piece of furniture was the large chair sitting at the front of the room. It was delicately carved of a mix of light and dark grey stone. The top of the chair reached almost to the tall ceiling, and the seat was only big enough for Jadis herself. This was the throne in which Jadis planned to rule Narnia.

The horrid witch slowly made her way to her large chair she called a throne. She sat began to sat down when the wolf which had interrupted her thoughts only moments earlier came bounding into the large room.

"What is it?" Jadis shouted the question at the large creature standing at her feet.

"Your Majesty," the replied as he panted for air in his lungs. "Aslan's camp is completely secured. I could not get close enough to spy."

"Then why have you returned to me, you wretched beast," the White Witch hissed in annoyance. She paused for a moment after snapping at the new assistant she had acquired. Jadis smiled a wide and apologetic smile at the wolf. "I am sorry. Do go on."

The wolf sat down and looked up at the menacing witch. "I did hear two of the guards discussing a few plans for the battle."

Jadis stood to her feet slowly as she focused all of her attention on the fuzzy, grey wolf. "What plans have you heard?" She questioned quickly and impatiently. Her face flushed a soft shade of pink as her anger began to rise when the wolf did not answer immediately. "Tell me! Or shall I turn you into stone?"

"Oh please no, your Majesty," the wolf pleaded as the horror of the threat sank into his mind. "I heard one of the centaurs telling another that Edmund, the Son of Adam who is also one of the kings of old," the wolf began.

"I know who Edmund is you putrid beast," Jadis shouted loudly while interrupting the wolf's speech. Her eyes seem to flame up in anger even though her body remained ice cold at all times.

The wolf retreated a small half step and bowed nervously. "I am sorry my dear queen. I did not mean to stall." The wolf sat back down on his back paws and starred into the dark eyes of the witch. He could only look for a short second before becoming nervous of her gaze.

"What did you hear of Edmund?" the White Witch questioned once more as she became extremely annoyed at the wolf standing before her. Her hair began to stiffen on the ends as if being frozen in place. The wolf stood to his feet, bowed once more, and began to speak quietly.

"I overheard that Edmund plans to take you on by himself."

"Without help from his brother or Caspian?" Jadis asked in shock. She slowly sat back down on the throne and focused her eyes on the beast sitting at her feet. A short pause of silence filled the room before the wolf opened his snout to speak once more.

"So I heard," the wolf began to explain. "Edmund is going to try and fight you alone. I heard the word revenge leave the mouth of one of the guards."

Jadis stood to her feet quickly and lifted her wand in the air. "Send for my army. Tonight we prepare for battle."

The wolf rushed from the room and out into the courtyard where he began to howl loudly. Jadis seemed to be floating as she walked out of the throne room and toward the courtyard. Night was beginning to fall on Narnia and the White Witch knew she needed to hurry. Tonight was all she had left to prepare for battle.

Susan shifted her weight nervously as she waited for Caspian, Peter, and Edmund to emerge from the woods surrounding the large green field. Juliet stood anxiously beside Susan and fiddled with her bow. Lucy was twirling loose ends of her hair around her small fingers. They were all waiting for one thing, more information about the upcoming battle.

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund had all been summoned by Trumpkin to follow him into the deep woods. Nightfall had come upon them and they stood at the end of the wood starring at the large stone castle in front of them. Trumpkin shifted nervously beside Caspian. Edmund shuddered at a sudden memory that flooded his tired brain.

"Where are we?" Caspian asked Trumpkin in a hushed whisper in regard to the castle. He placed his hand across his body and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"This is the witch's castle," Edmund answered quietly with a soft, disturbed voice. Everyone turned their head to look at Edmund who was standing in the middle of the line. Peter placed a firm grip on his brother's shoulder and squeezed his shoulder blade for comfort.

"It's alright, Ed," Peter reassured his brother in a whisper. "You can tell us what you remember. It would be very useful right about now." Peter whispered softer than normal as a wolf walked slowly past the place where the group of Narnians stood. They shrugged back further into the rugged wood and listened as Jadis approached the wolf.

"What news do you have for me?" the White Witch asked impatiently; her agitation showing greatly. The wolf backed away from the tall, white woman and sat down slowly and nervously.

"Your Majesty," the tired and frightened wolf began. "No more news has been heard from Aslan's army. They've set up more guards at all edges of the wood."

The White Witch seemed to growl bitterly at the wolf. Her hair seemed to fly behind her in an uneven, yet smooth way. The wolf's eyes lit up in fear while he stood and took a few more small steps backwards. The ground behind the wolf was slowly slanting downhill, but he didn't care. Instead, as the wolf moved away from Jadis, Jadis continued to more forward toward the wolf.

"Get me more information, you wretched beast," the White Witch hissed at the wolf cowering in front of her. She slowly leaned down and smiled menacingly at the wolf. "If you don't bring me something new by sunrise, you will be turned to stone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the wolf responded quickly. "Very clear. I will go right away." The wolf rushed into the deep woods only yards from Edmund, Trumpkin, Caspian, and Peter.

The small group hiding in the woods watched Jadis carefully as she turned on her toes and moved gracefully back toward her castle. She stopped halfway and turned her gaze to the small opening on the courtyard. Light flickered from the courtyard walls and loud yelling could be heard for miles. Peter glanced over at Edmund and pointed to a path in front of them all.

"Carefully we will walk to that side of the wood," Peter whispered the directions carefully so as not to make too much noise. Trumpkin started walking slowly along the path, but stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"Guards," Trumpkin said simply in a quiet voice. He turned his back to the castle and began to track back into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Caspian questioned in a hoarse but loud whisper. Without letting Trumpkin answer the question, Caspian began to follow in his steps carefully. Edmund and Peter tracked behind Caspian slowly avoiding making too much noise.

Once the group of men had tracked far enough away from the castle, Trumpkin turned to face them all. He motioned his hand toward his face, and the other three bent down to hear what the intelligent dwarf had to say.

"There are guards watching almost every angle of that castle," Trumpkin began to explain. "A few of them have just joined what appears to be a gathering of some sort."

"Could it be a plan to invade Aslan's camp?" Edmund questioned with a quick tone of voice. Peter turned his gaze toward his brother and he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"It's possible," Trumpkin answered quietly. He reached for his sword slowly and pointed to the guard standing with his back toward the small group. "If we take him out we might possibly be able to see what is going on in the witch's castle."

"Good idea," Peter replied as he stood upright and reached for his sword. "Edmund and Caspian, we will follow behind Trumpkin and surround him in all directions. If another guard happens to sneak up behind our dear little friend here, we will be here to protect him."

Trumpkin rolled his eyes at the mention of the nickname Lucy had given him only a few short years ago. He then reached for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath slowly. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian did the same as quietly as they could. Edmund's mind flashed back to the memory of the day he had fought pirates along side of Caspian and Reepicheep the small mouse. They had developed a plan similar to the one Trumpkin had just planned out. A smile of excitement flashed across Edmund's face as the small group neared the large, buff guard standing with his back to the woods.

Peter watched the guard with a close gaze before turning his head back and forth to watch the forest. He squinted his eyes in the dark and watched closely for any strange movement. A small rustle of the leaves caught Peter's attention and he snapped his head up in a quick, swift movement. When his gaze lifted upward, Peter noticed a small squirrel nod toward him. The squirrel rushed down the branches of a tree and stopped in front of Peter.

"Sire," the squirrel whispered in a chipper but quiet voice. "Behind you are seventeen of the best fighting squirrels I know. We have come to help you take down the guards." The small squirrel saluted the tall High King before motioning to a group of squirrels hidden in among the trees of the dark forest. "Oh, and my name, Sire, is Patterwig. I fought along side your army while fighting the Telmarines."

Peter saluted the small squirrel and bent down slowly on Patterwig's level to speak. "Be careful," Peter whispered softly to the squirrel. "The guards are going to be hard to defeat, but I have faith in you and your troops. Good luck." Peter stood upright and turned his neck slowly to see exactly what everyone else in the group was doing.

Caspian was also watching the squirrels, but he was watching the forest at the same time. Edmund had his sword out focusing it on the dark forest ahead of him. Trumpkin turned and tapped everyone on the shoulder gently. The dwarf placed his index finger to his lips before spinning back to the guard. He raised his sword well above his head and tiptoed closer to the large ogre guarding the view of the courtyard. Yelling and bantering could be heard distinctly where they were standing. The words were plain and easy to hear from their distant position.

Trumpkin moved step by step closer to the large guard; his sword raised high in the air. The group of squirrels took off carefully up a tree nearby and scattered into the black forest. Peter and Edmund turned their back to each other and watched the forest from the right and left. Caspian watched the darkness from behind Trumpkin, and each Son of Adam waited for the dwarf to strike. In a sudden instant, Trumpkin put all of his force behind the blade of his sword as it came crashing sideways and through the ogres fat neck. The only noise that could be heard throughout the forest was the uproar coming from the courtyard of the witch's castle. The headless ogre fell to the ground below with a soft thud. Trumpkin turned around and motioned for the other three to follow him.

The small group moved closer to the large, eerie castle to get a better look. Trumpkin led the three kings to an opening in the forest. Peter, Caspian, and Edmund watched as the dwarf split the branches apart and peered through them.

"You might want to see this," Trumpkin spoke in a normal voice because he could not be heard over the noise of the riot inside the courtyard. Edmund was the firs to step forward. He bent down on his knees and pried the branched apart. His eyes fell on the courtyard and he shuddered at what he saw.

Peter and Caspian moved beside Edmund and did the same with the leaves and branches. They all watched the scene taking place in the large courtyard surrounded by dark grey stone walls.

Inside, Jadis was speaking loudly above the noise. After every sentence the army of demons, ogres, evil creatures, and spirits cheered and clamored in a loud and roaring manner. Beside the White Witch sat an evil dwarf who was writing down every word she spoke to the crowd. Edmund shuddered with each cheer from the dark army.

"My army," the White Witch began to address the group of creatures with evil eyes, dark skin, matted fur and hair, and a scary countenance about them. "I am addressing you tonight for many reasons. But, possibly the most important would be that tomorrow we fight Aslan's army."

A loud, roaring cheer went up from the evil crowd. Peter turned his gaze to Trumpkin who merely shook his head in disbelief. Edmund's eyes watched every movement of the White Witch, and he suddenly longed for her to come after him. Edmund was ready to pierce the heart of the evil witch and finish her for good. Caspian lifted his eyes from the horrid scene taking place in front of him, and he turned to look at Peter who was sitting on his knees beside Caspian. Peter shook his head slowly and calmly at Caspian. The cheering died down slowly and each one turned their eyes back to the courtyard.

Jadis stood high above her army of evil creatures. She had directed that a platform be raised in her courtyard. From the platform was where she addressed her army. Each creature looked on with eager, menacing eyes as they waited for their "queen" to speak to them. The White Witch had called an emergency meeting to order. She had business to discuss with her army. She crossed the platform gracefully and lifted her wand in the air. A loud cheer went up from her faithful army, and an evil smiled crossed her face.

"Aslan's army is strong," the witch began to explain to her dark army.

"But we're stronger!" shouted a large creature from the shadows. Jadis snapped her head in the direction of the hidden creature and stared into the darkness.

"We are only as strong as our weakest creature," Jadis shouted over the noise of the cheering. The army of evil creatures quieted to hear their supposed queen speak. "Our weakest creature is the one who has spoken out of turn. Come forward weakling." She pointed her wand of doom into the dark corner where the creature, who had interrupted the White Witch, was standing. Slowly the creature stepped forward and showed his face. The face that everyone assumed would be hideous and terrifying was actually very beautiful. It was the face of a man, a Telmarine solider.

"Come up here with me, dear Son of Adam," the White Witch commanded in a gentle tone. The Telmarine slowly walked to the platform and climbed the steps to stand beside the terrifying witch. "Why have you spoken out of turn?"

"I am confident that we can defeat Aslan and King Caspian and take over Narnia in the name of Jadis, the rightful Queen of Narnia," the Telmarine shouted above the growing noise of the army. He lifted his bare hand into the air and pumped his fist twice.

Jadis turned her gaze to the Telmarine and watched him get her praise from the dark army. "Why are you here?" The White Witch lifted her magic wand above her head and prepared to transform the man into stone. Her hands shook with excitement while she and the rest of the army waited for the Telmarine's answer.

"I am here to fight with your army, Your Majesty," the Telmarine answered with pure confidence. He turned his gaze back to the army quickly. "For I am the one who had released Jadis, Queen of Narnia from the bond of imprisonment!" A loud cheer went up from the throats of the evil creatures gathered in the courtyard. Jadis dropped her wand back to her side while turning her focus on the Telmarine standing on her platform.

"You must learn, dear Son of Adam," Jadis began to explain. "You must learn that in my army you do not speak out of turn." She lifted her wand and hit a small crow that was flying over her head. In an instant, the crow fell to the ground beside a large ogre; the crow was a stone figure. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the Telmarine answered with a shaky voice. He shrugged away from her slowly as the Telmarine neared the edge of the platform.

Jadis lifted her wand and pointed to the ground below her. "Now get off of my platform!" Her shout carried out of the courtyard and into the deep, dark forest surrounding the castle. The White Witch's voice carried into the small open area of the forest where Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin stood watching the scene take place.

Peter stood to his feet and dusted off his heavy armor. "We need to go back."

"Wouldn't we be better off if we stayed?" Caspian questioned with authority and curiosity.

"What good what that do?" Peter threw the question at Caspian and placed his hand over his sword. Caspian did the same out of habit.

"Fighting won't solve anything either," Edmund pointed out while pushing between Peter and Caspian. "You both are always fighting for authority over the Narnians. Peter is the High Kind, and Caspian is the current king. But what about me? I'm also a king of Narnia. Doesn't it matter what I have to say too?"

Trumpkin, Caspian, and Peter stopped in their tracks and turned their head to focus on the just king standing in front of them. They all removed their hands from their swords, and slowly they each relaxed.

"What did you have in mind, King Edmund?" Caspian questioned while relaxing each of his fingers carefully and slowly.

"We go back," Edmund began. "We have seen all we need to see from the White Witch. We've defeated her once before. We can defeat her again." Edmund pushed past the men standing in a row listening to the youngest one speak. He started walking back into the woods and toward Aslan's camp. Caspian, Trumpkin, and Peter followed behind him quietly.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard, Jadis continued to address her dark army and prepare them for the battle. She lifted her wand in the air before beginning her speech again. Cheers went up like smoke from the large evil group of soldiers. She let the sweet music of the excitement fill her ears. After a few moments of loud yelling and cheering, Jadis dropped her wand to her side and her dark eyes flew open. The firelight from the various torches around the courtyard crackled and simmered. She looked into the fire of each torch and let the heat anger her.

"Silence!" Jadis yelled from her perch on the large, thick platform. The cheering from the army hushed quickly in response to her sudden burst of anger. The soldiers standing in the front row took a small step backward, avoiding being to close to the dreaded wand in which the White Witch clutched tightly in her right hand. "Tomorrow, we strike Aslan's army; tomorrow, we defeat them with ease; and tomorrow, we take over Narnia!" Jadis yelled with enthusiasm toward her audience. They cheered loudly in response to the speech; excitement bubbling in their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and Trumpkin rushed back to the field where Aslan's army lay sleeping. Each soldier aside from the guards were resting peacefully in the camp in which Aslan had set up for them. The group of men that had watched the scene at the White Witch's castle hurried back into the camp and rushed to the tent where Lucy, Juliet, Susan, and Aslan were sleeping. Caspian was the first to reach the tent, and he opened the curtain quickly. Aslan stood to his feet and turned to face the king.

"The time has come," Aslan announced quietly while placing his velvet paws on Lucy's shoulder. "Wake up my soldiers. We prepare tonight."

Lucy awoke quickly and sat up in confusion. "Is everything all right?" She rubbed her tired eyes and glanced from Aslan to Edmund who was now standing in the doorway of the tent.

"Dear one," Aslan began to explain to the girl. "The time for battle has come. You must wake your sister and your friend. Then you must put on your armor. The time has come."

Edmund nodded quickly from the tent opening before slipping back out into the open air. Aslan followed behind him quickly. Lucy, who was confused and frightened, looked down at Susan and Juliet sleeping peacefully beside the small fire in the center of the tent. She slowly dropped her hands to Susan's shoulders and began to shake them gently.

"Susan," Lucy called quietly but not in a whisper. "You must wake up, Susan. The battle is going to start soon I believe." Susan stirred but did not wake. Lucy huffed and moved to the empty spot beside Juliet where the younger girl had been sleeping earlier. Lucy placed her small hands on Juliet's shoulder and began to shake it. "Juliet, wake up." Juliet blinked her blue eyes open slowly and sat up before looking around the empty tent.

"Where is everyone?" Juliet asked sleepily.

"The battle is about to begin. You must help me wake Susan," Lucy begged softly as she moved to Susan's side once again. Lucy and Juliet began to shake Susan violently in an attempt to wake the girl.

"Susan!" Juliet shouted while shaking her friends small shoulder.

"Please wake up, Susan," Lucy called, also shaking Susan's shoulder. Susan, incredibly sleepy, sat up and huffed through her nose.

"What do you two mean by this?" Susan asked angrily. "I was resting perfectly well." Juliet and Lucy's faces dropped in sadness.

"Su, the battle is about to begin," Juliet explained to the tired and cranky girl in front of her. "We must go put on our armor and get our bows ready." Lucy grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her sister to her feet. Juliet helped Susan straighten out her skirt and the three girls climbed out of the tent.

As they emerged from the large tent, the three girls stood completely still and watched as fauns ran around handing out weapons and armor. Minators were sharpening their swords as quickly as they could. The centaurs were galloping across the large field stretching out their muscles for battle. The smaller animals practiced their skills with their swords. Each soldier in Aslan's army was preparing for battle. Edmund turned his head from the group of soldiers he was speaking with, and he quickly rushed to the girl's side.

"You should all put on the armor we had made for you," Edmund suggested while pointing to a faun holding a few pieces of armor. "Aslan wants you all to be safe during the battle." The faun stepped forward and handed each girl a piece of chain-mail armor to place over their dresses. Susan and Juliet pulled theirs on quickly. Then they both helped Lucy pull her armor on. They fastened their breastplates made of strong metal around their waists and backs. Finally, each girl pulled on strong velvet material that covered the skirts of their dresses.

After they had finished pulling on their armor, Susan, Juliet, Lucy, and Edmund made their way to where Caspian and Peter were standing. Caspian took one look at Susan standing in front of him, and he reached out and embraced the girl. She wrapped her arms around his back, and the two of them sucked in a nervous breath. Lucy rushed up and wrapped her arms around Peter's back as she tightly embraced her eldest brother. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she felt the comforting arms of Peter wrap around her shoulders. Juliet and Edmund stood nearby and watched the whole scene play out.

"Are you nervous?" Edmund asked Juliet in a calm but concerned tone.

"Of course I'm nervous," Juliet replied quickly while she watched Susan and Caspian. "Aren't you nervous about the battle?"

"Yes," Edmund responded calmly and quietly. "I'd better go help with the weapons." Edmund sighed and turned to walk away quietly. Juliet stood by herself while she watched the soldiers preparing for battle.

Peter looked down at Lucy and ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Lu, promise me you will stay safe."

"I promise, Peter," Lucy replied softly before embracing her older brother one last time. "Now you must comfort Juliet. I'm afraid she's more nervous than I am." Lucy giggled softly and let go of Peter's waist.

The boy looked up from his sister and focused his gaze on the beautiful armor clad girl standing in front of him. Her back was turned to him, and Juliet remained perfectly still. Peter made his way to her side quietly so as not to disturb her thoughts.

"I can do this, Peter," Juliet remarked as Peter came to a standstill beside her. She looked over at him; his armor clung tightly to this muscles and his sword gleamed in the moonlight overhead.

"I trust you," Peter commented as he turned his gaze to Juliet. He reached one arm out slowly and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. Peter then reached his other arm around her shoulders and pulled Juliet into a tight embrace. "Be careful," Peter whispered softly.

"You be careful," Juliet whispered softly in return.

Susan stood beside her white unicorn and rubbed her hand across the animal's back. The unicorn took a small step backward and turned its head toward Susan. She smiled at the majestic animal as her mind went wild. Susan's chest heaved as she took a deep breath underneath her heavy chain- mail shirt and stared into blank space of night while thinking. Her memories came flooding back almost instantly. Memories of Narnia and how her siblings and herself had come upon that beautiful, majestic place. At first it had all seemed like a crazy dream, but soon Susan realized how real it actually was. Her mind began to work quickly while she recalled the many years she spent at Cair Paravel with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. The fondest memory of Narnia that Susan had was of the day the Pevensie's went back to England after helping Prince Caspian, now King Caspian, claim the throne. Susan smiled to herself as she replayed the way Caspian had looked down at her. She laughed to herself at the way Caspian had smiled when Susan had explained she was 1,300 years older than he. Susan's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the way they had kissed gently before she walked through the door and back into the real world. Susan had never forgotten that day. Even though it had been years in England since she had been to Narnia, Susan still thought about that moment often. A new thought popped into the brilliant mind of Susan Pevensie while she stood rubbing the unicorns mane. Why have we come back to Narnia in the time of Caspian? Shouldn't we have come back hundreds of years later? Susan thought to herself.

"Su," Juliet called softly into the dawning of the morning to her friend. "We should go." Susan's craned her neck just slightly to look at the brightening horizon over the tree tops of the forest. She quickly mounted the beautiful unicorn and held her hand out to Juliet.

"Let's go," Susan said loudly as she tugged the unicorn to Juliet's side. Quickly Juliet grabbed Susan's hand and pulled herself onto the unicorn behind Susan. Susan swiftly snapped the reigns against the unicorns back, and the majestic animal took to a sprint as Susan directed to the top of the hill where Lucy and Aslan stood. In front of the great lion and the small girl stood the army of nearly 4,000 creatures of all sorts: dwarfs, nymphs, dryads, centaurs, minators, mice, squirrels, and several other animals. Each creature had come ready to fight for the freedom of Narnia.

Caspian stood perfectly still facing the edge of the forest from which the White Witch would enter the field. He turned to Peter and took a deep breath through his nostrils. They stood along with Edmund at the front of the army; each ready to fight when the time came.

Several yards ahead of the kings stood the forest edge. For fear of a sudden attack, the army had been backed up almost fifty yards from the edge. Lucy, Susan, and Juliet were to stay on the top of the large hill with the other archers in the army. Caspian and Peter had both agreed that the hill was the safest place for the girls to be during the battle. Lucy, who was already standing at the top of the hill, rested her shaking hand into Aslan's bright, flowing mane. She shuddered gently at the gust of wind that blew over the top of the hill. Aslan stood perfectly still beside the young queen and watched the forest edge with calm eyes. Juliet and Susan rode to the base of the hill on the unicorn, dismounted the animal, and sent it off to the forest. Slowly both girls climbed the steep hill where they could safely shoot their arrows at the enemy.

Edmund gripped the reigns of his horse tightly as he kept his alert focus on the dark forest ahead of him. His heart pumped nervous yet energetic blood through his veins. The longing to kill the White Witch once and for all had kept Edmund from losing his mind the night before. Her words played over and over in the boys mind while he kept his eyes glued to the trees covering the dark grey castle which housed the White Witch and her dark army of evil creatures. The word hero flipped over in Edmund's mind as he considered the thought of being called the hero of Narnia. Quickly Edmund pushed the selfish thought to the back of his mind while his muscles ached for battle.

Beside him stood Peter on his armor clad feet. He too ached to begin the long dreaded battle, but Peter had more on his mind than just fighting. Because he was older than the last time he had fought in Narnian, Peter now realized the danger behind it all. He understood how terrible things could end in a Narnian battle, but worse still Peter knew that Lucy, Susan, and Juliet were standing only yards away from him. He knew they could easily get killed in the heat of the battle. The thought caused Peter to shudder underneath his full suit of armor. The sun as it rose into the sky reflected off of the shiny silver metal of his shield. Peter lifted the semi heavy shield, and he focused his eyes on the forest edge which was now beginning to light up with sunlight.

Caspian watched the trees swaying gently in the breeze blowing down from the large hill. His eyes kept a constant gaze on the forest as Caspian watched for the White Witch and her army. Caspian's mind stayed locked on the upcoming battle. Only once did he think about Susan fighting against such horrid creatures as he had seen in the witch's courtyard just hours before. His stomach dropped in fear, and Caspian slowly turned his head toward the grassy hill. He caught a glance of Susan standing straight with her bow out and ready.

Beside Susan stood Juliet, who was squinting her eyes against the sunlight. She clutched her bow tightly in her fist as she mentally began to prepare herself for the battle. The sun, that had been rising slowly over the tops of the tress, began to grow darker. Juliet lifted her eyes just as the sun slipped behind a ominous dark cloud.

"Do you think it will rain, Aslan?" Lucy asked softly as she tilted her head toward the dark sky. Susan also lifted her blue eyes to the sky, and she gently bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Only time will tell, dear on," Aslan answered in his poetic manner. Juliet turned to smile weakly at the great lion standing beside her. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of battle.

"Aslan, I don't think I'm ready to fight," Juliet suggested timidly. She placed a hand over her thumping heart, and she clutched her bow tightly with the other hand.

Aslan, with his perfect wisdom, simply turned his large majestic face to Juliet. "You are ready. Courage will come when you least expect it." The great lion turned his head back to the forest ahead and focused his deep green eyes on the swaying trees. The sun split the dark cloud, and rays of bright, blinding light shot downward on the large, spacious field where Aslan's army waited on edge.

Lucy removed her hand from Aslan's wild but majestic golden mane. Her heart beat quickly inside of her chest as the sun slipped behind another dark cloud overhead. Lucy, with a nervous shiver, reached inside of her leather case and pulled out her small dagger which she had received from Father Christmas. She looked around the field full of anxious soldiers waiting for the dark army to appear from the forest. Nervousness crept into everyone's bones and muscles just aching to be set free by the adrenalin of fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

Jadis, the White Witch, tugged her buggy which was being pulled by polar bears over a small tree log as her army made its way through the thick forest and toward the large field where they knew Aslan's army stood waiting for battle. The long trail of dark, evil soldiers behind the witch walked quietly but swiftly through the woods. Jadis had hoped to surprise Aslan's army by sneaking up slowly and quietly behind them. Her plan was working out perfectly. Her army was lined behind and beside her just perfectly as Jadis led the way toward the large, open field.

As the large group of evil creatures stalked through the dark forest, the Telmarine soldier stepped on a large tree branch causing it to crack loudly. Jadis snapped her head in the direction of the solider and glared deeply into his frightened, brown eyes. The White Witch pointed her wand in the Telmarine's direction, but she stopped short. She dropped the wand back to her side and pushed the bears further into the forest. The dark army quietly shifted around trees, through bushes, and over tree limbs. Quietly they made their way to the edge of the forest when suddenly Jadis stopped short.

"Wait," Jadis whispered quite loudly. The gigantic army of evil, dark creatures stopped quickly behind the White Witch. Anger flowed through Jadis' veins as she looked at the large army completely surrounding the area. Her plan had failed. The White Witch cracked the reigns against the polar bears backs and pushed them forward into the open, grassy field. The sight of spring like weather began to sicken the White Witch until she laid her vicious, dark eyes on Edmund Pevensie. He was her true target, and Jadis would kill anything or anyone that came between her and Edmund.

Peter's hands began to shake violently as the king caught a glimpse of the terrifying White Witch. Shivers went winding up his spine, and his heart thumped wildly inside of his chest. The sudden realization of fighting hit him quickly causing his nerves to get the best of him. Peter's hands began to sweat ferociously underneath the immense amount of armor which shielded his body from harm. Peter, like Edmund and Caspian, had refused to wear a helmet, but his forehead began to perspire at the thought of battle. Peter's eyes remained fixed on the White Witch as her and the dark army filed into the open field.

Susan slowly slipped her shaking hand behind her head and slowly removed one of her red tipped arrows. Her nervous fingers shook while she slipped the arrow onto the bow string. Susan cast a nervous glance over at Juliet as the sun moved out from behind the giant dark cloud. The bright light shone down into the open field and seemed to be shining directly on Aslan. The great lion's mane lit up with bright hues of copper and gold. It was majestic.

The White Witch's army slowed almost to a complete stop while Aslan was being shone upon by the bright sun. The dark army watched in awe as the great lion jumped from Lucy's side to the position just to the right of Caspian. Aslan faced the White Witch directly as another dark cloud hid the sun from view. Sudden shadows were cast around the field making everything seem darker than normal.

Lucy's heart began to pick up speed as she caught the first glimpse of Jadis, the White Witch and her dark, evil army. She clenched her fist around the sharp dagger while Lucy mentally prepared herself for a fight. The young girl watched as the White Witch, enemy of all of Narnia, stepped forward from among the trees creating the thick forest around the secluded field. A small gust of wind blew from over the trees behind Lucy's back. The wind sent a shiver up the young queen's spine as the wind lifted over the hill and down toward the White Witch. The air blew through Aslan's mane and through the icy hair of Jadis. Her dark eyes shot to the top of the hill where Lucy was standing and staring down at the frightening enemy. Jadis, with a spiteful grin, shot a quick glance toward Susan and Juliet before she turned to stare at Edmund.

Edmund shifted nervously under the gaze of the White Witch. His heart leaped with fright as he watched his enemy turn to the ogre standing beside her. All at once, a loud shout rang out through the large, open field as Jadis screamed at her evil army. Her evil voice echoed off of the armor covering the soldiers of Aslan's army. With nervous hands, Edmund drew his sword from its sheath with quick hands. Peter and Caspian turned their eyes toward Edmund before they quickly withdrew their swords as well.

Jadis, with anger burning in her eyes, pushed her army forward and toward Aslan's army. "Kill everyone! Leave Edmund for me!" The White Witch shouted at the top of her lungs as she pushed the polar bears, that were pulling her wagon, forward into the heart of the opposite army.

Peter turned on his heels and shouted loudly, "Get ready!"

Susan, Juliet, Trumpkin, and the other archers reached for an arrow, set it on the tight string, and pulled back the arrow and bow string. The archers standing steadily on the top of the large hill took their aim and patiently waited for the right moment to shoot. Peter and Caspian turned slightly and began to run back toward the hill. Jadis pushed her army forward closing the large gap between the two armies. Edmund snapped the reigns on his horse and turned the animal around. The king pushed the horse into a canter as Edmund directed it toward the hill. Aslan jumped high into the dark sky and pounced back to the top of the hill. There the great lion stood beside Lucy as he began to give the young queen the courage she needed to fight.

Caspian stood tall while he remain firm on the ground. The White Witch pushed her wagon forward, leading her hideous army nearer to the large hill. Caspian held his sword in the air, and with all of the oxygen in his lungs Caspian shouted across the entire field. "For Narnia!"

At once Aslan's army plunged ahead. Centaurs withdrew their swords; Minators held up their axes. Caspian and Peter rushed ahead with their own swords drawn and ready. The two kings ran with clanking armor and sweaty hands. Edmund, who was astride a strong horse, snapped the reigns and tugged the horse forward at full speed. Suddenly the green field was covered with the dark figures of Jadis' army. Soon the evil creatures were joined by the shining metal and splash of red that came from Aslan's soldiers.

Juliet glanced at Susan for a short second as she waited for Susan to nod.

"Now!" Susan shouted as twenty-five arrows flew into the air quickly. Almost as quickly as they had left the bow, the arrows came plunging down upon the ogres, wolfs, evil dwarfs, and other dark creatures. Creatures from the White Witch's army fell to the grassy ground with arrows protruding from their backs and chests. Susan turned her nervous gaze to Juliet and grabbed her friend's hand swiftly. "Let's go," Susan suggested while she tugged on Juliet's arm.

"Lucy, stay here," Juliet called to the young girl who was holding on tightly to Aslan's mane. Lucy nodded quickly and turned to Aslan. A sad gaze drifted over her face as the great lion turned to face her.

"The numbers are uneven. We will lose, Aslan," Lucy said with a quivering voice.

"Do not fear, dear one," Aslan replied calmly. "Climb onto my back. I believe you have a few friends who might be able to help." Aslan shook his golden mane gently as he lowered his strong body to the ground. Lucy climbed onto Aslan's soft back as quickly as she could, and before she could make a sound Aslan was bounding on all fours into the woods, opposite from the battle at hand.

Peter lifted the shiny sword high above his head as a large ogre came running toward the king. The hideous creature sported a large axe gripped tightly in his gruesome fingers. Peter stood his ground, and with a swift movement he sliced the sword through the neck of the awful creature. The ogre fell hard to the ground as an evil dwarf came waddling toward Peter with a small sword raised high above his dwarfish head. With a strong grip on his sword, Peter slashed his sword onto the dwarf. The evil dwarf fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Peter, with quick thinking, scooped up the dwarf's sword, and with much agile Peter spun around just in time to pierce the heart of another ogre. Sweat covered the High King's brow as he ran across the bloody field. Peter edged himself closer to the White Witch, slicing and piercing his way through the crowd of soldiers. His heart raced inside of his chest, but with each pump of blood Peter's adrenaline quickened.

Susan's fingers worked steadily as she pulled her bow back to shoot arrows into the opponents she was facing. The beautiful girl pulled another arrows from her case which was strapped over her shoulder. She placed the red tipped arrowed on the bow string, pulled it back steadily, and let go as she watched the arrows pierce through the chest of an evil minator. The large creature fell at Susan's small feet, and blood came pouring from the point where the arrow had pierced the thick minator. The girl cringed as she turned her head in search of Juliet. Her eyes fell on the girl close in age to Susan as Juliet shot one of her arrows perfectly. Susan brought her focus back to the battle at hand, and she began to stab the enemy with an arrow in which the girl gripped tightly in her hand.

Caspian sliced his sword through the air as the ogre he was currently fighting ducked down in defense. The ogre stood up after the sword just barely missed his head. The horrid creature slammed his fist into Caspian's left collar bone, sending the King a few inches away from the creature. His collar ached as the ogre neared Caspian. The King lifted his royal sword and swiftly pierced the ogre in the chest. The creature grabbed his chest with a sudden groan and fell face first into the bloody grass. Caspian's breath quickened as he turned on his toes and clashed his sword against the sword of a Telmarine. Both the Telmarine soldier and King Caspian paused for a short second; their swords crossed in the air above their heads. Caspian's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Roran?" Caspian asked in a state of confusion. The Telmarine pulled away his sword and pierced the metal blade toward Caspian. With a quick movement, Caspian dodged the blow and continued to stare at the Telmarine the King had known so well.

"You would think a King such as yourself would remember his commander in chief." Roran, the Telmarine, responded loudly over the noise of clanging metal and groans of dying men. "That's right, Caspian. I brought the White Witch back." Roran sliced his sword through the air in the direction of Caspian's neck, and Caspian leaned back with a sharp reflex to the swing.

"How could you do this to Narnia?" Caspian shouted the question to the traitor. His heart pounded in his chest as he lifted his sword and sliced it toward Roran. The Telmarine soldier bent his knees, bent down, and avoided Caspian's sword by a millisecond. Roran stood to his feet and spun around knocking Caspian in the stomach with his shield. Caspian doubled over in pain as he lost his breath. Roran saw the moment as a chance to strike the King, but as the Telmarine soldier started to bring his blood drenched sword down on Caspian, Edmund rode past Roran knocking the Telmarine's sword from his hands. Roran shot a look up at Edmund sitting astride a horse; his sword tightly in hand.

Caspian stood to his quickly and pierced his sword through Roran's chest. The traitor fell to the ground with a thud as blood pooled around his dead corpse. Edmund jumped from the strong horse and sent the animal away by slapping it's rear. Caspian turned quickly and sliced through a large ogre who was quickly approaching the two kings.

"Thanks, Ed," Caspian shouted at Edmund. He turned his gaze to the younger king and nodded with serious eyes. Edmund lifted his sword and brought the handle down on the top of the head of an evil dwarf.

"No problem," Edmund replied with a shout, and he turned just in time to see a boggle running toward him with a sword. Edmund threw his sword over his face in defensive as the hideous boggle clashed his sword against the king's. Caspian turned and began to fight against a dark grey wolf. Both Kings clashed their swords against their enemies as a sudden humidity filled the air.

Juliet gripped the arrows tightly in her hand as she plunged it through the heart of the dark haired evil dwarf running towards her. Juliet removed another arrow from her case, placed it on the taut bow string, and she pulled it back quickly. Her hands, though sweaty and shaky, quickly steadied as she took her aim at the wolf in which Caspian was struggling to fight. Juliet swiftly released the bow string, and the arrow went soaring through the air. The sharp arrow pierced the large wolf into the chest as it leaped to jump on top of Caspian. Juliet threw her hands in the air absent mindedly and smashed her hand against a large piece of metal. Her heart pounding inside of her chest as she turned to see what she had hit. Juliet's heart stopped when she saw the extremely tall minator standing in front of her with evil eyes. The gruff minator lifted his axe above his head; Juliet clenched her eyes shut in fear. Suddenly Juliet felt herself being lifted from the ground. The nervous girl blinked her eyes open and realized she was riding upon a horse. It wasn't a horse, but it was a centaur.

"Thank you," Juliet shouted from the centaur's back. Her heart, still beating quickly, pumped warm blood throughout her veins. The centaur stopped and allowed Juliet to jump from this back. The majestic creature hurdled himself into a fight as the centaur sliced through one of Jadis' soldiers. Juliet glanced to her left and saw Peter crossing blades with an hideous boggle which resembled an ugly dwarf. Juliet glanced to her right as saw Susan shooting arrows consecutively at the enemy. Edmund was fighting just in front of Juliet; His sword clanging against the metal of an evil minator's axe. Juliet pursed her lips, expanded her lungs as she took in a large amount of air, and slowly she let the air escape from her lungs. Her hands steadied as the girl loaded her bow and quickly shot the arrow into a boggle just to the left of Edmund.

Aslan's velvet paws appeared to be running on air as the great lion bounded through the thick forest. Lucy, astride Aslan's back, held on tightly to the golden mane of the untamed lion. Lucy squeezed her eyes closed as the wind whipped over her smooth face. Aslan suddenly began to slow his run; The trees began to take shape once more; And Lucy took a deep breath when Aslan came to a sudden stop.

"Climb down, dear one," Aslan spoke gently to Lucy as he lowered his body to the ground. Lucy, with a gentle smile, slid from the great lion's back. Her eyes fell on a lovely spot of trees that were covered with flower blossoms of all colors. Some were a light shade of pink, some were a dark shade of red, others were simply the purest white that Lucy had ever seen on a tree. Aslan chuckled knowingly in the background while Lucy took in the scene.

"Oh Aslan," Lucy shouted with a soft giggle. "This place is beautiful. Why are we here instead of at the battle?" Lucy asked with a hint of regret in her voice. Aslan padded his way to Lucy's side, and the great lion opened his mouth. A soft trail of air escaped from Aslan's mouth, and the gentle breath of air floated to the trees in which Lucy had fallen in love. Lucy watched closely as Aslan's breath swayed the branches and leaves of the beautiful trees. Suddenly the trees began to uproot, the branches moved quickly, and the trees came to life. Lucy clapped her hands as the memory of the dancing trees came back to her.

"Now let's go win this battle," Aslan spoke with a gentle chuckle hinted in his voice. The great lion lowered his body to the ground as Lucy climbed back onto his strong back. She tangled her slender fingers inside of Aslan's mane as he bounded back toward the field. Behind them the trees followed as they moved the earth with their roots. Quickly the group of trees, Aslan, and Lucy made their way through the thick forest.

Jadis, the White Witch, touched one of the fauns in Aslan's army with her wand full of deep magic. The helpless faun, with his shield covering his face, was immediately transformed into a stone statue. Jadis looked up from her most recent victim and looked out over the span of the field. Everywhere there were dots of grey stone which were just Aslan's soldiers turned into stone figures. The White Witch threw her head back and laughed with loud shrill pitch. Her hand moved slightly with a reflex and turned an un-expecting minator into stone. Jadis looked across the field toward her main goal, Edmund. He was fighting against a dwarf. They weren't matched evenly at all. Of course, Edmund being light on his feet and an expert swordsman, was defeating the dwarf quite easily. Jadis smiled with pure joy as she thought about killing the boy so precious to the Pevensie family. The White Witch crossed the field with an evil sort of elegance. Her white and silver dress flowed behind her while she glided across the grassy field. Edmund, who was unsuspecting of what was about to happen, continued to fight with the struggling dwarf. The King slashed the head from the evil dwarf and turned just in time to see Jadis approaching him.

Edmund's heart raced inside of his chest, sweat dripped down the side of his face, and his hands turned white with the grip he held on his sword. Jadis approached Edmund and a sinister smile crept up her icy lips.

"Hello Edmund," Jadis spoke with an awful piercing voice. She lifted her wand into the air, and with a menacing grin, she brought the wand down quickly. Edmund lifted his sword in defense at the moment the White Witch lowered her wand. A loud crash rang throughout the field as the sharp metal of Edmund's sword shattered the wand of Jadis. Hatred filled Jadis' eyes as she stared down at her shattered wand. The White Witch dropped the metal bar, that was once her wand, to the bloodied ground. Swiftly she reached to her back and slid out two long daggers with sharp points on each of them.

Edmund had seen these before, but this time seemed different. The dreadful color of silver metal made into two sharp daggers and the memory of being stabbed with the daggers once before haunted the now nervous king. He held his own equally sharp sword into the air in defense as Jadis slashed the dagger being held in her right hand quickly toward Edmund's head. The king took a small step back and away from the White Witch's line of fire; His eyes grew wide with the realization of her sudden deadly swing. Jadis, who was now more determined than before, took a step in Edmund's direction, slinging the daggers in the same instant aiming for Edmund's chest. Edmund, being more agile than the White Witch, dodged the second blow with his trustworthy sword. The clanging of metal against metal deafened the sound of dying creatures throughout the field. Sweat dripped from the ends of Edmund's hair as he threw a blow with his sword toward Jadis' chest. She ducked down avoiding the blow just as easily as Edmund had done only moments before. Jadis quickly lifted both daggers above her head, gripped the handles tightly, and dropped her hands quickly. The daggers sped toward Edmund's neck. Quickly Edmund reached for his sword and threw the blade upwards in an attempt to block to blow. A loud clang of metal against metal stunned Edmund. When the king opened his eyes, Edmund saw Peter's shining sword blocking the blow from the White Witch.

The clouds, that were dark and ominous, suddenly released their contents, and rain began to spatter down onto the armor, field, and dead bodies. A small raindrop hit Susan's nose causing the girl to look upward. Juliet slowly looked upward herself, and both girls stared at the dark clouds looming overhead. Juliet and Susan turned to each other and sent a small frown to each other. Juliet turned her head as she heard a roar in the distance.

"Aslan and Lucy!" Susan yelled from her position only a few feet away from Juliet. Just as the soldiers heard the roar from over the hill, trees of all sorts moved forward into the field. Juliet's eyes grew wide as she witnessed the trees walking, killing, and helping. Susan snapped her head back to the battle as a short dwarf with bright red hair came bounding toward her holding a spear high above his thick head of hair. Juliet saw the evil dwarf, loaded her bow, and shot the arrow in the dwarf's direction. With a swift movement, the arrow penetrated the dwarf's heart and the awful creature fell to the ground. Susan turned to Juliet, smiled at her friend, and took off to help a centaur that was in trouble. Juliet spun around just in time to see a large bear running toward her. Her heart thumped as the bear merely nodded toward the other side of the field.

Rain began to pour down on the field in a steady rhythm. Aslan bounded forward in front of the trees while Lucy stabbed evil creatures from the back of the great lion. The various trees behind Lucy and Aslan shot their roots up from the muddy ground and pulled the evil dwarfs underneath the soggy soil. Aslan came to a stop and allowed Lucy to crawl down. The two merely stood looking out over the field at the bloody, muddy mess it had become.

Caspian shifted his weight to get a better aim at the putrid ogre he was fighting against. He stepped back and braced himself as the ogre threw a blow with a hammer in his direction. Caspian leaned backwards, avoiding the blow being thrown at him. Smartly, Caspian sliced his sword upwards toward the ogre's dark, sweaty face. The evil creature noticed the movement and ducked before the sword reached his chin. Caspian took a small step backward and wiped the perspiration from his brow. The ogre plunged himself forward with a growl. Caspian lifted his sword quickly, catching the ogre through the heart. The hideous creature gasped for a breath of air just before his lifeless body hit the muddy soil below. Caspian took a deep breath into his lungs and spun around quickly catching a glimpse of Susan shooting her bow with ease. He secretly envied the way she fought and still looked beautiful doing so.

Peter stared at the White Witch's dark, evil filled eyes. She returned the stare for a short second. Edmund had turned to fight off an evil boggle which was trying to stab Peter in the back. Jadis, the White Witch, and Peter, the High King of Narnia, were crossing sharp blades with an expert skill. Edmund and Peter both had extreme amounts of sweat dripping from the ends of their rugged hair, and their armor weighed down heavily on their now weak shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Juliet pushed her small feet forward at a great speed while shooting arrows at the enemy. She ran toward the opposite side of the field where Peter and Edmund were both struggling against the White Witch and the biggest of the boggles. Her leather shoes began to rub small sores on the insides of her arches as she pushed forward as quickly as she could. Finally, Juliet reached the spot where Edmund and Peter were both fighting. She grabbed an arrow from her case, positioned it correctly on the bow string, and she lifted her bow for aim. Suddenly a large, evil minator wrapped his large arms around the small girl's neck. A scream left Juliet's cracking lips in horror. As instinct, Juliet grabbed the arrow from her bow, lifted it slowly, and stabbed backward into the arm of the minator. The enormous creature dropped his arms from her neck and reached to pull the arrow from his muscles. Juliet quickly stepped away from the large creature and watched him with careful eyes.

Edmund slashed his sword through the neck of the boggle in which he had been fighting for quite sometime. Just as the boggle fell to the bloody ground, Edmund lifted his eyes and caught a glimpse of Juliet being charged by a huge, evil minator. Quickly Edmund bent down, picked up the sword of the boggle, and gripped it firmly in his hand.

The minator inched closely to Juliet with anger simmering in his eyes. Juliet's chest heaved with nervousness as she reached back for an arrow. The minator retracted his sword from the sheath hooked to his belt. He inched closer to Juliet just as she tripped over a stone sitting in her way. She fell to the ground on her bottom with a thump. Swiftly, Juliet staggered to her feet while her heart pumped thick, nervous blood through her veins.

"Oh silly girl," the minator laughed conceitedly. "You have nothing to defend yourself with. Girl's can't fight in battles." The minator stepped over the grey stone, not removing his eyes from Juliet. The rain poured into Juliet's eyes as she began to look for a way to run from the minator. Her soaked hair dripped with a mix of sweat and rain as she took a deep, nervous breath.

"Juliet," Edmund yelled from just beside the girl. "Catch!" Edmund took the boggle's sword in his hand and tossed it in Juliet's direction. Juliet, with ease, caught the sword by the handle. She nervously lifted the heavy sword to defend herself, causing the minator to chuckle loudly. The hideous creature lifted his sword above his head and dropped the sword quickly.

Before the minator's sword slashed through the air, Juliet stabbed the creature in the chest. The sword penetrated the heavy coat of fur that laid over the creature's heart. Edmund rushed to Juliet's side as the creature fell to the ground. Her breathing quickened as she released the sword from her grip. Edmund wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and pulled Juliet into a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ed," Juliet spoke with a weak, nervous smile. "I almost died."

"Almost," Edmund replied as she slashed through the neck of an dark haired, evil dwarf. Juliet turned on her heels and began slashing her newly acquired sword with the sword of a short boggle. The rain fell to the ground with fervent speed as the soldiers and trees fought against the dark army.

Jadis with determined eyes slashed her right dagger in Peter's direction. Skillfully, Peter dogged the blow and swept underneath her arm slipping behind the White Witch. Jadis spun quickly on her heels and slashed her left dagger toward Peter's neck. The High King blocked the blow with his sword as the sound of clashing metal stunned the White Witch. She spun her right arm around pulling her sharp dagger along. Quickly Peter blocked the second blow with the blade of his shiny sword. Rain pelted down on Jadis' heavy crown of ice and Peter's heavy armor. The muddy ground began to give way underneath Peter's armor clad feet as he struggled to keep his balance. The White Witch saw the opportunity and slashed her right dagger through the air. Peter ducked down and barely avoided the blow of the thin, sharp dagger. Anger flared through the cold veins of Jadis while she balanced herself and prepared to through another blow at Peter.

Caspian sliced his sword through the air in an attempt to decapitate a soldier of the enemy. Air filled his lungs as the king blinked his eyes to remove the rain drops falling from his lashes. His muscles ached with every heave of his sword, but Caspian was determined not to give up. The evil minator in which Caspian was crossing blades with snorted a laugh while bringing his axe down toward the weary king. Caspian quickly slid aside and sliced his sword through the torso of the large creature. The minator fell to the ground with a thud as the muddy ground seemed to soak up the massive amount of blood. The king looked around at the vast field, full of dead bodies big and small. Blood was pooled everywhere along with rain water and mud puddles. The rain continued to pour in sheets, covering Caspian's head with precipitation. He looked down at his dirtied sword and studied the patterns that covered the handle. Caspian then looked up to the dark sky before glancing over at Susan fighting a dwarf.

Susan's heart beat rapidly inside her chest as she struggled with the menacing dwarf. She reached back for an arrow when suddenly the bald dwarf grabbed her bow tightly in his small hands. Quickly the dwarf jerked Susan's bow jerking the slender girl forward. The dwarf laughed menacingly as Susan fell into the mud at the dwarf's small, muddy feet.

"Your weak," the dwarf spat at Susan. The hideous creature dropped Susan's wooden bow into the thick mud beside her. She reached for her only means of defense, her arrows in the case strapped to her back. In the same instant, the dwarf unsheathed his short sword quickly, drew it back, and aimed for Susan's chest.

Caspian took off quickly; His feet barely touching the ground. He gripped his sword firmly in his fingers as he ran the short distance to where Susan was lying on the ground. Caspian watched as the dwarf began to lower the sword, getting closer to Susan's beating heart. Susan screamed at the sight of the nearing sword. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and waited for the sting of the blade of the dwarf's sword. Caspian slid his sword underneath the blade of the dwarf's sword. He pushed his sword upwards which threw the dwarf's sword out of his tiny hands. The short sword landed a few feet away leaving the evil dwarf with no means of protection. Susan clutched her bow tightly and reached for one of her red tipped arrows. She loaded her bow and aimed it at the evil dwarf. Caspian lifted his sword to his chest as he stared at the dwarf with angry eyes. The dwarf fixed his gaze on Caspian while clenching his fists in sudden rage. Caspian inched closer to the dwarf gripping his sword tightly in front of him. The dwarf began to back up quickly while shaking nervously. The creature turned on his heels and started to run toward his sword. Susan skillfully pulled back the taut string on her bow, released the string, and watched as the arrow soared through the air. The red tipped arrows struck the dwarf quickly sending him crashing to the muddy soil below. Caspian turned to Susan and placed his hand on her soaked head.

"Are you all right?" Caspian asked loudly over the noise of crashing swords and pouring rain. He cupped Susan's wet cheek gently as rain poured over their heads and dripped from their lashes and chins.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Susan replied with a shout. "Thank you, Caspian." The corners of her lips lifted in a gentle smile as Caspian reached his strong arms around her tiny frame. He pulled her closely and buried his face into her soaked shoulder. After a few seconds, Caspian let go of Susan's small form and he took her soft hand in his own.

"Come on," Caspian yelled over the loud noise. "Let's go find Lucy." He pulled Susan along as they pushed through the crowd of fighting creatures. Susan gripped her bow tightly as they ran toward Lucy and Aslan who were both helping wounded soldiers nearby. The great lion and the valiant Queen were taking care of Aslan's soldiers, allowing them more time to fight against the strong warriors of the White Witch.

Juliet pushed an arrow firmly through the chest of an hideous boggle, fighting for survival. Her heart pounded and her head throbbed as she watched yet another creature die by her hand. Juliet had not enjoyed seeing so many creatures die, but defending herself had become the first priority as the battle had progressed. Most of the creatures refused to respect the fact that she was a lady, and because of that fact, Juliet had found courage enough to kill the evil creatures which were trying to kill her. She turned her nervous gaze to Edmund who had just watched a large, evil minator drop to the soggy ground below. The creature's corpse sunk slightly into the mud underneath Edmund's feet. Juliet turned her gaze to Peter who was struggling against the blows coming from the White Witch. Jadis had fought Peter down; High King Peter was growing weary and weak.

Peter's chest rose and fell in quick movements. He held his breath as the White Witch slashed one of her daggers in his directions. Swiftly, with one quick motion, Peter ducked away from the blow, rolled away from Jadis, and jumped to his feet. The White Witch snarled with sudden anger, and she trudged forward with both daggers raised high above her ice crown. Peter's eyes grew at the sight. Jadis quickly slashed the daggers downward, but Peter skillfully caught the daggers against his sword. The thunderous sound of crashing metal blasted throughout the field. The noise blended in along with the other sounds of battle raging around the king and witch. Peter threw his sword upward, taking the witch's daggers along with it. The High King held firmly on to his sword handle, grit his teeth, and stood his ground only a few yards from where Jadis was standing armed and ready to fight. She approached Peter slowly with her daggers lifted. Peter braced himself; his knuckles turning white around the sword handle.

Juliet spun around at a sudden noise of movement behind her. Her heart stopped as a small, evil dwarf lifted the handle of his sword and smashed it into Juliet's arm.

"Ah!" Juliet cried with pain while she fell to the muddy ground below. Wet soil splashed across her face as the rain pelted down from the dark sky above. The dwarf, with a menacing grin, stepped closer to the girl, lifted his sword, and began to drop the sharp blade.

Edmund, seeing Juliet fall, rushed to her aid. The moment he reached Juliet's side, the dwarf was slashing the small, rusty sword through the air. Edmund drew his own sword and clashed it against the dwarf's, knocking the weapon from the small hands of the evil creature. Edmund pulled his sword back and pierced the tiny chest of the dwarf. The creature fell to sodden ground instantly.

"Thank you, again," Juliet shouted over the boisterous noises in the field. Edmund dropped his hand to Juliet's level. She took the king's hand without delay, jumping quickly back onto her aching feet. Edmund nodded and picked Juliet's bow up from the muddy ground. He wiped the bow across the material part of his trousers before handing the weapon back to Juliet. She nodded her thanks before reaching quickly for another arrow.

Jadis, the White Witch, lifted her daggers in her tight grip. Anger flared throughout her body as Peter continued to duck away from her blows. She wanted to get rid of him. Jadis began to notice how much weaker Peter had become since the battle had begun. Sweat, mixed with heavy rainfall, ran down Peter's cheeks, and the king gasped for breath. Jadis, who wasn't weakening much at all, still had plenty of fight left.

"The more you fight, Peter; the more exhausted you will become," Jadis pointed out as she ducked to the right away from Peter's sudden slash of his sword.

"I still have plenty of fight left to kill you," Peter shouted in response as he slashed his sword through the rain. Water flew off of his hair, armor, and sword along with his sudden movement. Jadis lifted her daggers underneath of Peter's sword. With one quick motion, the White Witch jerked Peter's sword from his hands. She then lifted her right dagger above her head. Jadis' eyes pierced through the eyes of a suddenly frightened Peter. His heart began to race wildly in his chest.

Edmund and Juliet turned to each other as a giant minator came bounding toward them. Once the creature had reached them, they both knew he was evil. His eyes burned with fury while he lifted his large axe above his horns. Juliet ducked away as Edmund slashed his sword through the minator's body. The creature fell to the ground with a thud.

Peter took a quick glance from Jadis to his sword, and almost as quickly as she had thrown his sword, Jadis lifted her dagger, sliced the weapon through the air, and pierced the High King of Narnia. Peter's eyes widened as he felt the sudden jolt of the dagger piercing through the links on his shirt of chain mail. Jadis removed the dagger and raised them both above her head, preparing to finish the king.

Juliet turned in the instant that the White Witch had stabbed Peter. Her heart dropped, and her hands shook as she reached behind her and grabbed an arrow. Juliet loaded the arrow on the taut bow string, pulled the string back, and released the arrow when she had found her aim. The sharp pointed arrow spun through the air and rain toward Jadis with quick speed. Just as the White Witch lifted both daggers in the air, the arrow spun into the back right into her heart. The witch sucked in a breath and lowered her daggers. She turned to face Juliet, who was standing straight with slanted angry eyes. The White Witch gasped for a short breath before she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Loud thunder sounded in the distance before a loud roar was heard throughout the field. Aslan, the mighty lion, came bounding forward toward the witch. With a quick, soft jump, the lion landed on top of the White Witch, finishing her off.

Peter's hand shook slightly as he gripped his pierced chest in pain. His breath became short quickly as he watched the White Witch fall beside of him. Peter's eyes lifted, and through the thick rain, Peter caught a glimpse of Juliet gripping her bow in anger and worry. His heart slowed as his legs buckled underneath him. Peter fell to the muddy ground; blood poured from his chest with every short breath he gasped for.

"Peter," Juliet whispered to herself as she watched him fall. Her legs felt weak underneath her while she tried to push herself forward. Edmund rushed to Peter's side, began to untie his armor, and he started to undo the belts that held the chain mail to Peter's body. Juliet felt sick. Her stomach churned at the sight of Peter dying on the ground in front of her.

Susan, Caspian, and Lucy watched as Peter fell to the ground. With quick speed, the three quickly pushed their weary bodies into a run. Adrenalin pulsed through their veins as they ran hastily across the field.

"Peter, stay with me," Edmund coaxed as he removed the heavy armor pressing down on his brothers chest. Juliet fell to the ground beside Peter quickly; tears streamed down her face in a panic. She began to help Edmund remove the armor from Peter's chest. Lucy and Caspian were the next two that reached Peter's side. Lucy bent down beside her eldest brother, opened her small glass bottle, and dropped a drop of healing cordial into Peter's mouth. Susan reached them gasping for air. She fell to the ground beside Caspian, and the group waited for the cordial to work.

"Peter?" Edmund asked with concern. "Peter? Stay with us."

"Juliet?" Peter asked hoarsely. His breath came out short and quick, and his heart beat softly underneath the bloody material of his shirt.

"Yes, I'm right here," Juliet answered as she brushed away the rain drops falling on Peter's ghostly white face. "Susan? What do you suppose will happen back in Finchley if you die in Narnia?" Juliet's eyes filled with new tears as Peter slowly lifted his weak hand and placed it on Juliet's shoulder.

"I'm going to be all right, Juliet," Peter replied slowly. He took a short breath and blinked his eyes slowly. His heart faintly beat in his chest as he looked up at the group of people hovering over him. Suddenly everything was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Peter!" Edmund shouted loudly as he pushed Lucy, Susan, and Juliet away from Peter's lifeless body. Juliet gripped tightly to Peter's cold hand as tears poured from her reddened eyes.

"He's gone," Susan whispered once the reality struck her. Tears welled up in her blue eyes as the rain continued to pour steadily on the sad children's heads.

"The healing cordial didn't work," Lucy pointed out as she reached for Susan. Caspian wrapped his arms around both girls shoulders while the small group stared down at Peter's lifeless body. Blood stained his white shirt which had kept the chain mail from rubbing against his skin. Peter's armor lay strayed out across the muddy field. His sword lay only a few feet from where he was laying. Edmund sat straight up and looked down at his bloody hands. He squeezed his eyes shut before turning a sad gaze to his sisters sitting with Caspian. Edmund stood to his feet and turned toward Aslan, who was standing just near the mourning group.

Juliet lifted Peter's hand and placed his cold fingers against her tear stained cheek. Her chest heaved with each sob while she looked down at him. Aslan approached the group slowly; his velvet paws making no noise on the sodden soil.

"Dear ones," Aslan spoke softly. "What has happened here."

"Jadis stabbed him, Aslan," Susan spoke first with a slight tremor in her voice. Lucy lifted her head from Caspian's shoulder and sadly looked into the great lion's eyes.

"My cordial didn't work," Lucy began to explain. "Why?"

"All things work in my plan, dear Lucy," Aslan said with a slight calmness in his voice. The great lion turned his gaze to Juliet who sat gripping Peter's lifeless hand inside of her own. "Do not cry, Juliet."

Juliet lifted her tear filled eyes toward Aslan. "Can you bring him back, Aslan? I don't know if I can go on without him."

Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian each looked over at Juliet with a confused expression. All four then looked to Aslan as they waited for him to speak in return.

"I love him," Juliet whispered softly into Peter's hand. Her heart wrenched and fresh tears spilled over the edges of her eye lids. Lucy reached her small hand out and placed it on Juliet's weak shoulder. Juliet turned her gaze to Lucy and released Peter's cold hand. Aslan padded his way to Juliet's side.

"It is time to leave, dear ones," Aslan said with a calming voice. "Make your way around and heal the soldiers, dear Lucy. Your family will help you."

"What about Peter?" Caspian asked with a kingly voice. He made the mistake of looking down at Peter's lifeless form, laying sprawled out in the mud as the rain pelted down on top of him.

"I will take care of Peter," Aslan replied with wisdom. No one dared question Aslan's intentions. Everyone then walked slowly toward the nearest Narnian soldiers, and they each helped Lucy help those that were injured or dead. Lucy dropped just one drop of her healing cordial into the mouths of those that required assistance. Edmund and Caspian began to relay what had happened to Peter to the soldiers that had somehow made it out alive. Susan began to help recover weapons that had been dropped onto the muddy ground during battle. Juliet, unsure of what to do, merely stood still in the middle of the field with a saddened expression playing across her face.

Aslan waited until the Pevensie's, Caspian, and Juliet had made their way to the opposite side of the field. He then stepped his paws carefully around the lifeless body of High King Peter. Aslan stood over the king, took a deep breath, and let air expel from his lungs onto Peter's pale face.

Juliet watched closely as Aslan stood over Peter. She did not know what the great lion was doing, but Juliet had strong faith that Aslan would take good care of Peter. A small lone tear slipped from her tired red eyes, and it gently rolled down the side of her cheek. A shiver shot up her spine as she thought about Peter. He was already becoming a memory, and as Juliet bit down on her lip, her thoughts of Peter began to sadden her. Juliet's heart began to ache for the king while she gazed across the bloody field at Peter's form. Quickly, she turned her head before she started to cry again.

Caspian paced slowly back and forth in front of the small log in which Lucy, Susan, and Juliet were seated. Edmund, leaning against a tree, stared at his reflection in Peter's sword.

"I could have stopped it," Edmund spoke, breaking the silence between the group. Caspian stopped pacing only long enough to glance at Edmund. Susan stared blankly at the ground below her. The rain continued to pour in a steady stream, but the children had taken shelter inside of the forest.

"No one could have stopped it, Ed," Susan replied before forcing her mind to go elsewhere.

"If I hadn't been so caught up in fighting the minator," Edmund began while he continued to stare at himself in Peter's sword.

"Ed," Juliet looked up from the muddy ground. "You saved my life. It wasn't your fault. No one could have prevented what happened." Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears as she thought about Peter losing his life to save Narnia. "He was so brave."

Lucy gentle squeezed Juliet's hand inside of her own. The young queen looked up at Juliet as a weak yet gentle smile formed on her lips. Lucy leaned her head down on Juliet's small heaving shoulder as she tried to comfort Juliet's heart. "He loved you."

Caspian stopped pacing; Edmund looked up from the sword; Susan glanced over at Lucy. Everyone focused on Lucy as she continued to explain.

"Before the battle, Aslan told Edmund and I that before we left Narnia that you and Peter would fall in love," Lucy explained as she fiddled with her chain mail shirt. "If you had heard the way Peter talked about you, then you would have known right away how much he cared about you."

Juliet's eyes drifted down to Lucy as she intently listened to the young queen speak. Lucy caught Juliet's gaze and she gently squeezed Juliet's weary hand.

"She's telling the truth," Edmund spoke gently as he stood up straight and moved away from the tree. He walked to a stump just beside the fallen log where the girls were perched. Edmund slowly sat down while he clutched Peter's sword tightly in his hand. "Aslan never lies."

"Peter must have loved you then," Susan responded with her tender voice. She placed a comforting hand on Juliet's back and began to rub her back in soft circles. Caspian stopped pacing and moved to sit on another stump, which he had moved earlier. He buried his face deeply into his hands before looking over at the opening in the forest which led to the bloody battlefield.

"What do we do now?" Caspian asked with uncertainty. Lucy tilted her head with slight confusion as she looked up at her long time friend.

"You're the king," Edmund reminded Caspian. "I trust you will know what to do." Edmund lifted Peter's sword, placed it back in its sheath, and held it out to Caspian. "Take it. Peter would have wanted you to have it." Edmund pushed the sword closer to Caspian while he waited for King Caspian to retrieve it.

Caspian slowly reached out his hand to take the sword from Edmund. Just as Caspian touched the sword, a boisterous roar went up from the battlefield and the pouring rain suddenly stopped in an instant. Everyone exchanged glances before rising from their seats and quickly rushing into the field to see what had happened.

Their eyes grew wide with astonishment as they rushed into the open field. The place that had been full of mud, blood, and dead bodies only moments before was now completely empty. The enemies dead soldiers were gone. The mud was gone, and the blood was also gone. Aslan stood at the top of the hill, the sun shining radiantly off of his golden mane. The great lion lifted his chine slowly, shook his mane, and gazed down at the group of children. His army of soldiers all stood a few feet away from Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Juliet. They all stared at the group of children as Aslan dug his velvet paw into the ground.

"Come forward, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," Aslan commanded in his gentle like tone. Caspian looked back at the group and slowly began to make his ascent toward Aslan. Edmund followed close behind, gripping Peter's sword tightly in his hand. Lucy and Susan walked side by side up the large hill toward Aslan. Juliet walked behind them all; her feet dragging slightly with nervousness.

"Caspian and Edmund," Aslan addressed the two kings. "Look down at your army." Both of the kings glanced down at the army full of strange creatures. Each creature bowed down courteously before sending shouts of joy into the air. "You have won the battle, Kings and Queens."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Your Majesty," Caspian pointed out as he bowed in the lion's direction. Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Juliet all bowed toward Aslan with reverence as well.

"Dear one," Aslan spoke gently as he focused his stern gaze at Juliet. She lifted her head and stood to her feet slowly as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Why do you weep?"

"I miss him," Juliet responded with a slightly hoarse voice. "He died so suddenly." Her heart pattered inside of her chest as she stared Aslan in the eyes. They were full of remorse as the lion dropped his gaze.

"You doubt my power, child," Aslan remarked as he lifted his chin once again.

"I'm sorry, Aslan," Juliet sighed with regret.

"Dear one," Aslan began to explain. "For you to doubt my power means you do not trust my plan. Everything in Narnia happens for a reason. Nothing is without a plan." Aslan turned hi gaze to Caspian and Edmund. "Kings of Narnia, you have dealt bravely with the witch's army and power. You will be greatly blessed." Caspian and Edmund bowed their heads in reverence. Then Aslan turned to Lucy and Susan. "Queens of Narnia, you both have stood in battle and have fought strongly. You too will be greatly blessed." Lucy and Susan curtsied like queen's in a royal court.

Juliet watched the scene with remorseful eyes. Her heart ached to feel included in the blessing of Aslan, but she did not dare ask to be. She merely stood off to the side and watched as the great lion blessed all of her friends.

Aslan slowly turned his head back to the middle of the group where Juliet was standing alone. "Juliet Bennett," Aslan called with a stern voice. "Come forward, dear one." Juliet walked forward keeping her gaze locked on the green grass below. "Because you are new into Narnia, and because you have also fought with courage in this deadly battle, you too shall be blessed."

Juliet tilted her head as a feeling of courage washed over her body. Her spirits lifted as Aslan turned toward the army. He opened his large lion mouth and sent up a loud roar. The noise shot across the field and the army began to cheer loudly. Suddenly a figure moved out from behind Aslan. A familiar figure walked into the open and everyone's eyes widened with astonishment. It was Peter.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter's eyes shone as he stepped out from behind Aslan. His clothes appeared fresh and clean. His sword was hanging on his side, and his armor had been removed and a fresh shirt and trousers had been placed on his body. Peter was alive.

Lucy's feet moved quickly as she rushed into Peter's open arms. A smile shone on Lucy's happy face while Peter wrapped his strong arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Peter," Susan spoke with a soft voice. She too moved forward and wrapped Peter in a hug. Edmund and Caspian walked to Peter's side, each hugging him separately. The group began to ask Peter questions about what had happened. Juliet stood still in amazement while she watched Peter move effortlessly.

Aslan padded his way to Juliet's side; He too watched the reunion at hand. "Why are you not also embracing Peter, dear one?" Aslan asked even though he already knew what Juliet would say.

"Family comes first to Peter," Juliet replied with uncertainty hidden in her voice. "I suppose I will have my time later after he has spent time with Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian."

"You are considerate, dear Juliet," Aslan responded with a hint of a chuckle in his tone. "Peter cares dearly for you."

Peter smiled brightly at his loving sisters, brother, and friend as they asked him questions of the battle and how Aslan had brought him back. Peter did the best he could to explain, but he had other things on his mind. The High King glanced up from the group; His eyes grazing over their heads and focusing on the timid girl standing closely beside Aslan. Juliet's eyes met Peter's, and they both flashed a gentle smile.

"Excuse me for a moment," Peter said to the group around him. He pushed past them and began to talk toward Juliet and Aslan.

Aslan turned his large yet gentle eyes toward Juliet. "Peter is coming to speak with you. I believe you have some catching up to do," Aslan spoke gently with a soft chuckle.

Juliet watched as Peter moved toward her; His gazed locked on her tear streaked face. Juliet suddenly wished she had been better attired for a meeting like this. Aslan moved slightly away from Juliet as Peter neared them.

"Aslan," Peter spoke once he had gotten closer to Juliet and the great lion. "I want to thank you again for bringing me back." Peter bowed graciously in the direction of the great lion.

Aslan chuckled softly. "Your life is not complete, Peter Pevensie. The time is right."

Peter nodded and slowly turned to Juliet. Her eyes glanced downward when she caught a glimpse of his sword hanging once again on his hip. A smile danced on Juliet's face as she looked back into Peter's eyes. Slowly Juliet dipped down and bowed toward Peter. The High King slowly did the same. Peter then stood up and reached his arms out and around Juliet's shoulders. She fell into his arms and buried her face into his muscular chest. Tears fell from Juliet's eyes as she took in the feel of his arms around her shoulders.

Peter slowly pulled away from the embrace and held his hands over her arms with a gentle grasp. "Come take a walk with me," Peter began to explain. "There is much I must tell you."

Juliet nodded as Peter slipped his hand into her own. The feel of his warm hand sent a shiver up Juliet's spine as Peter gentle pulled her behind him. Her mind began to run wild with different notions of what he was going to tell her.

Aslan stood at the top of the hill with Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. The four in the group watched Peter and Juliet walk away from them, but none of them knew what was happening.

"Leave them be," Aslan suggested. "This is part of my plan." The four children nodded and turned their heads to give Peter and Juliet privacy.

Juliet walked slowly beside Peter as they made their way down the side of the large hill. Peter's hand fell away from her own once the two had reached the foot of the hill. The High King slowly turned, positioned himself in front of Juliet, and lifted his gaze to the now clear sky.

"Your alive," Juliet whispered softly as she looked up into his brightened eyes.

"Yes," Peter replied warmly with a gentle smile. "Aslan said that I wasn't finished living yet, that it wasn't my time to die." Peter turned toward the mountains that lay just ahead of them. He focused on the patches of snow that covered the tops of the vast mountains. Peter placed his hand habitually over the handle of his sword while he let the warm breeze wash over his now clean face.

Juliet followed his gaze and crossed her arms behind her back. Her chain mail shirt rattled as she moved, and she bit down on her bottom lip timidly. "How did he bring you back?" Juliet asked with a soft voice.

"That is quite a story," Peter began as he slowly lowered himself to the green grass below. Juliet gazed down at Peter; He caught her glance and patted the ground beside him. "Sit down and I will tell you how it happened."

Juliet slid down to the ground beside Peter, folded her legs underneath her crimson red dress, and began to play with a stray piece of grass. Peter leaned back on his palms and looked upward to the bright sky above. He smiled to himself before he began to speak again.

"Well, I don't remember much about it," Peter started to explain to Juliet. "I remember lying on the ground in so much pain."

Juliet winced slightly at his words; her heart began to ache inside of her chest.

"I remember Ed shouting for me to stay awake, but I couldn't force myself to any longer." Peter sat straight up as the memory rushed into the forefronts of his thoughts. "I saw your face just before everything went black."

Juliet dropped the small piece of grass that she had been tearing into small pieces. She turned to Peter with a slight frown written on her face. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts too much to do so."

Peter chuckled and ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. "It's quite all right," He began. "So, the next thing I knew, Aslan was standing beside me. I was alive but dirty. Aslan told me to go wash my face and to change my clothes." Peter took a deep breath and looked across the open, now clean field. His heart skipped a beat as he contemplated over the things Aslan had told him.

"What happened next?" Juliet asked curiously, her voice soft.

"After I changed my clothes and washed up, Aslan walked over to me. I asked him what had happened," Peter started explaining once more. "Aslan told me that my life was only beginning. He said that when he breathed on my lifeless face, that I regained my life. Lucy's cordial was working, but not quickly enough."

Juliet gasped softly beside the High King. She covered her mouth in astonishment as she listened to Peter's story.

Peter slowly took Juliet's hand in his own and flashed a gentle smile in her direction. "It's all right now." Peter stood to his feet with ease, dropping Juliet's hand in the process. "Aslan also said that I will always have a scar."

"Where is your scar?" Juliet asked nervously while she looked up at Peter.

Peter lowered his hand to help Juliet up from the ground below. She took his hand timidly and allowed him to easily pull her back onto her feet. Juliet dusted off her crimson skirts and fixed her gaze on Peter's face.

"It's on my chest," Peter replied with a hesitant tone. "I must speak with you about something more serious though."

Juliet squeezed her eyebrows together in slight confusion as she tired to figure out what Peter was talking about.

"I think you might just like it," Peter responded with a gentle smile as he once again grabbed Juliet's hand.

"Aslan," Susan asked with a soft voice.

"Yes, dear one?" Aslan questioned as he padded to her side. They both stood watching Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian have a small sword fight nearby. Susan had chosen to stay with Aslan.

"Lucy and Edmund told me that Juliet and Peter were? How do I say this?" Susan questioned herself out loud. She bit down gently on her bottom lip as she fiddled with her skirt and found a way to explain her thoughts. "They were going to fall in love. Is that true?"

Aslan chuckled with a lion like tone. "Lucy usually isn't one to lie, dear Susan. It is true. Your brother has grown up."

Susan slipped her fingers inside of the great lion's mane as her thoughts drifted to her brother and her best friend. She loved them very much, but she was not sure about them being in love with each other. Susan's heart seemed to fall with the news.

"Do not worry, dear Susan," Aslan said, breaking up Susan's thoughts. "Your day will come as well."

Susan lowered her gaze to the grass below. She thought about Caspian, and she suddenly wished she could stay in Narnia. Aslan began to walk toward Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian. When Susan looked up, King Caspian met her gaze. They both blushed.

Aslan spoke to Caspian and both of them turned to face Susan. She faded red under the sudden attention and watched as Aslan then turned to Lucy and Edmund. Caspian slowly began to make his way toward Susan.

King Caspian pushed his feet forward toward Susan as she stood perfectly still. His heart began to beat wildly inside of his chest the nearer he got to the beautiful queen. Truly, Caspian did love Susan, but he knew she would be going back soon. The king wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Susan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as Caspian walked to her side. She flashed a gentle smile up at him.

"I'm glad Peter is alive," Caspian said once he had reached Susan's side. He spoke with a nervousness about his voice, and his hands shook gently beside him. Caspian placed his left hand on his sword handle to prevent his hands from shaking too much. Susan smiled softly and turned to him.

"Yes, I'm glad he's back," Susan replied with a gentle tone. Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she looked back toward Aslan, Lucy, and Edmund.

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Susan decided to speak up. "Caspian?" Susan asked softly, her heart pattering inside of her chest.

"Yes?" Caspian responded as he turned to face her. Susan looked up with a slightly worried expression, causing Caspian to become worried himself.

"You don't think I'm too firm with everyone do you?" Susan bit down on her bottom lip gently while she waited for Caspian's answer.

Caspian clenched his brows together in confusion. "No, why would I think that?" Caspian tilted his head in concern as he studied the look of worry written across Susan's beautiful face.

Susan gazed up at Caspian and frowned slightly. "It's just, I'm always worried about the consequences of things." She paused momentarily in thought. "I think too much."

"I do not think so," Caspian replied. Slowly, the king brushed a stray strand of hair behind Susan's ear, and he smiled with a gentle softness. "I think you are perfect in every way."

Susan blushed bright red under Caspian's touch. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do." Caspian beamed brightly down at Susan. "I am a King. I could not lie to you."

Susan giggled girlishly while she looked down at her feet and blushed under Caspian's gaze.

Lucy skipped happily up to Susan and Caspian. She grabbed Susan and Caspian's hands and pulled them both forward.

"Lucy?" Susan questioned with a small giggle in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Peter and Juliet need to speak with all of us," Lucy explained as she pulled her sister and Caspian forward. "Peter says it's important."

Susan and Caspian exchanged a quick glance as they reached the group already gathering. Lucy pulled Susan and Caspian forward until they reached Edmund, Aslan, Peter, and Juliet. Peter, being extremely cheerful, flashed a bright smile at Caspian and Susan.

Caspian nodded in Peter's direction reverently while Susan caught a glimpse of something that struck her as odd. Peter and Juliet were tightly holding hands.

"All right," Peter began to speak. "So we have some things to explain. Aslan has already told you most of it."

"Peter is correct," Aslan replied as he walked to Juliet's side. Swiftly, Juliet placed her hand on Aslan's golden mane and dug her fingers into the billowing mass of fur. She smiled down brightly at Aslan before catching Susan's gaze.

"What's going on here?" Susan asked quickly. She had forgotten what Aslan had spoke of only moments before. Juliet sensed Susan's confusion, and she frowned in Susan's direction.

"Well," Peter began. "Apparently it was apart of an old prophesy that one day the first High King of Narnia would return along with the other Kings and Queens; A great battle would be waged and won, and the High King would marry." He glanced over at Juliet for a split second before turning back to Aslan. "Is that correct, Aslan?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"That is correct, High King Peter," Aslan replied with his gentle, lion like tone.

Peter squeezed Juliet's hand gently, and Juliet took a deep breath. "Apparently the woman the High King was to marry came from the same world the king was from."

"So your saying?" Lucy started to question with a bright grin spread across her lovely face.

"Juliet was included in the prophesy," Peter replied as he beamed with pride. Aslan padded forward and sat down just in front of Peter and Juliet.

"The reason you have all come back was to finish off the White Witch completely," Aslan began to explain. "Also, you have all been brought to Narnia to witness one of the great parts of the ancient prophesy. Because you all were so young during your reign, the first High King never took a queen. The time has come." Aslan shook his golden mane and padded to Peter's side, where the great lion stood as still as a statue.

"So you two will marry?" Caspian asked redundantly. He released his grip on the handle of his sword.

"Yes," Peter replied with joy filling his voice. "Before we leave Narnia."

"What about when we go back home?" Edmund asked slightly confused. "Wouldn't you not be married any longer? What good would it do?"

Peter chuckled happily and smiled at his brother. "That's sort of the thing."

"Once were married here," Juliet began.

"You will be married in Finchley also," Lucy finished with intense eyes. She focused on Juliet's beautiful face, and Lucy smiled pleasantly at the girl she had always thought of as another sister.

"So that's it then!" Susan announced with a smile raised on her lips. "You will be married right away."

Juliet smiled proudly at Susan as she rushed from Peter's side and wrapped Susan in a loving embrace. Caspian walked forward and slapped Peter happily on the back, sending him his congratulations. Edmund did the same. Lucy quickly ran to Juliet and Susan and joined in on their warming embrace. Aslan stood nearby smiling in his lion's way.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy tore away a small petal from the beautiful bouquet of flowers she gripped in her hands. The purple flower petal fell to the skirt of Lucy's beautiful yellow silk dress. She brushed the petal away and watched as it fell softly to the grass below. Lucy sat perched on a small rock just outside of Cair Paravel. After the Narnians had returned to their castle, Susan and Juliet had begun to plan for the wedding. It had only been two weeks since the Pevensie children, along with King Caspian and Juliet, had fought in the battle against the White Witch. It had also been two weeks since Peter announced the ancient lost prophesy which told of the High King marrying while in Narnia. Lucy, who loved Juliet as much as she loved her family, was excited for her brother and friends wedding, but Lucy was feeling a bit sad the more she thought about it.

Juliet stepped into the bright sunlight as she noticed Lucy sitting all alone on top of a small grey rock. Juliet lowered her shoulders and frowned at the sight of the saddened Lucy. Quickly, Juliet walked across the green grass and moved to Lucy's side.

"Are you all right, Lu?" Juliet asked as she lowered herself to the rock just beside Lucy. Juliet spread out her majestic white dress which had been made for her wedding. "The wedding will be starting soon. I would love for you to be there, Lucy."

Lucy looked up from her flowers and smiled weakly up at Juliet. "I will be there soon."

"Lucy," Juliet began as she placed her hand gently on Lucy's upper back. "What's wrong? Are you angry with me?" Juliet sighed and lifted the hem of Lucy's dress from the ground as her own dress hem sat bunched on top of the grass. Juliet was being considerate toward Lucy.

"Of course not," Lucy explained as she turned her gaze to Juliet's soft, concerned face. "I could never be mad at you. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly?" Juliet watched Lucy lower her gaze once again and pick the dead petals from the wild flowers.

"I'm afraid you and Peter won't talk to me anymore," Lucy started to explain with sadness aching in her throat. "Once you are married." A frowned crossed Lucy's face in sadness as she continued to stare at the flowers sitting in her lap.

Juliet slowly placed a gentle finger on Lucy's chin, lifting it to bring Lucy's gaze to Juliet's eyes. A smile formed on Juliet's lips. "I couldn't go a day without talking to you, Lu." Juliet giggled and wrapped her arms tenderly around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy smiled warmly and wrapped her own arms around Juliet's small waist. She buried her face into Juliet's shoulder and noticed Juliet's white dress dragging the ground.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly.

Juliet pulled back and flashed a look of confusion across her face. "What is it?"

"Your dress," Lucy spoke as she lifted the hem of Juliet's wedding dress. "It was getting dirty, and I want you to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Lucy," Juliet replied with a soft giggle.

"After all, you are marrying the High King of Narnia today." Lucy giggled handed Juliet the skirt hem. Lucy picked up her flowers and stood to her feet. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course," Juliet responded with a soft smile. "I would hate to miss my own wedding." Both girls laughed, when Susan bounded quickly around the corner. Her hair and dress was flying behind her as she rushed around the corner of the castle. Juliet and Lucy's eyes grew wide with bewilderment at Susan's actions.

"What are you two doing?" Susan asked nervously as she stopped to catch her breath. "It's time to go." Susan turned on her heels and walked quickly back around the corner of the castle wall.

Lucy and Juliet exchange a quick glance before they too made their way around the castle wall. Juliet's heart quickly pick up speed as she neared the courtyard where a large arch had been set up. Decorations had been placed everywhere, and Peter was waiting in the front just for her. The sudden thought of all the attention caused Juliet's heart to pound inside of her chest, but the excitement of being married to Peter chased away the fear.

Peter stood at the font of the courtyard with Edmund and Caspian at his side. Aslan too was standing at the front. They were all overlooking a large group of Narnians that had gathered for the special occasion, the wedding of Peter and Juliet.

Edmund held the handle of his sword tightly while he waited for the ceremony to begin. Caspian stood just in front of him holding his own sword out of habit. Aslan sat perfectly still as he waited for Susan to return. Peter wrung his hands out of nervousness as he gazed down the small aisle that had been made in the courtyard just for the special ceremony. He leaned toward Aslan with lines of worry creasing his forehead.

"Do you suppose everything is all right?" Peter asked Aslan in a quiet whisper.

Aslan nodded with a gentle shake of his mane as Susan appeared at the opposite end of the aisle. She took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair, and walked down the aisle.

Lucy rushed behind Susan, straightened her dress, and began to follow her sister down the large aisle. She smiled brightly at Peter as Lucy took her place beside Susan. Peter smiled nervously at both Susan and Lucy before turning his head back to Aslan.

A collected gasp from the crowd of Narnians caught Peter's attention. He turned his head to follow their gaze down the aisle, and his eyes stopped suddenly. Peter's mouth hung slightly open as he took in the beautiful sight of Juliet standing on the opposite end of the aisle. Her hair had been pulled up just perfectly and small flowers had been inserted into her beautiful curls. Juliet's dress was made of pure white fabric and flowers had been sown into the band just around her tiny waist. Her cheeks blushed bright red under Peter's gaze as he looked lovingly down the aisle at her.

Slowly Juliet made her way up the grand aisle toward the group at the front. Her blue eyes locked on Peter's face as she walked. Juliet's feet pushed the hem of her white skirts forward with every step that she took. The gasps coming from the crowd of Narnians caused the timid girl to blush. She watched Peter's face pull into a gentle smile just as she reached the front of the courtyard. Juliet looked over her shoulder at Susan and Lucy, and both girls flashed Juliet a reassuring smile. She then turned to Caspian and Edmund, who both nodded in her direction. They also smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Juliet Bennett of Finchley," Aslan spoke breaking the silence among the group gathered in the courtyard of Cair Paravel. "Peter, take the hand of your bride."

Peter, without hesitation, stepped forward and slipped his hand into Juliet's hand. They both turned to face the great lion standing just in front of them. Aslan smiled in a lion like way and took a gentle breath.

"Today you will be united in royal matrimony," Aslan began. "It is sacred and forever. Nothing shall come between you, and you shall both be blessed upon returning to your world."

Susan glanced over at Caspian and caught his gaze. She blushed when King Caspian smiled softly over at her. Aslan then began to speak once again.

"Juliet, do you promise to forever love, care for, and cherish the High King of Narnia, Peter Pevensie of Finchley?" Aslan questioned in ritual.

"I promise," Juliet answered with a softness in her voice. She glanced up at Peter lovingly, and he glanced down at her also.

"Peter, do you promise to forever love, care for, and cherish Juliet Bennett of Finchley in this world and your own?" Aslan questioned toward Peter.

"I promise," Peter spoke softly in reply. "For as long as I live." Peter squeezed Juliet's hand gently as he turned to her and spoke the last words. Love filled his heart as he looked down at Juliet, beautiful and pure.

"By my authority, ruler of all Narnia and beyond the sea," Aslan began. "I pronounce you wed with all of Narnia as your witness."

Peter and Juliet turned to Aslan as he spoke; A smile playing on their faces. Joy filled everyone's hearts as Aslan stood to his feet.

"Peter," Aslan spoke with a gentle, yet boisterous voice. "You may kiss your bride."

Juliet's heart thumped inside of her chest as Peter turned toward her smiling brightly. He placed his hand against her back, and pulled her closer just as he leaned down. Without hesitation, Peter pressed his lips to Juliet's and a loud cheer rose from the Narnian witnesses. Lucy and Susan smiled as they exchanged a glance. Edmund and Caspian cheered along with the other Narnians.

Peter pulled back from the beautiful kiss and stared deep into Juliet's eyes. A smile formed on both of their lips as Aslan roared mightily for all to hear. Another cheer rose from the crowd signifying their happiness.

"Narnians," Aslan spoke loudly. "Your Kings and Queens."

Aslan nodded toward Trumpkin who walked forward along with several other dwarfs. Each one held a pillow, and on top of the pillow lay a beautiful crown. There were six dwarfs each holding a crown, one for each of the kings and queens. The first dwarf stepped forward toward Lucy and bowed in reverence.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan turned toward Lucy as Lucy bent down and the dwarf placed the beautiful crown atop of her head. The young queen smiled proudly as she bowed toward the dwarf.

The next dwarf stepped forward toward Edmund and bowed reverently toward the King. Edmund bent down just as Aslan began to speak.

"King Edmund the Just," Aslan announced as he turned his gaze toward Edmund. The dwarf placed the crown on top of Edmund's head and the King bowed toward the generous dwarf.

Next, the dwarf on the other side moved toward Susan. This dwarf too bowed in honor of Susan.

"Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan turned toward Susan as he said her name. Susan bent down and allowed the dwarf to place the crown on her head. She bowed toward the dwarf and stood proudly with the crown sitting on her head. Susan beamed with joy.

The next dwarf moved toward Caspian and bowed toward the Telmarine king. "King Caspian, Rescuer of Narnia," Aslan announced, turning toward Caspian. The Telmarine king bent down, the dwarf placed the crown on his head, and Caspian bowed graciously toward the creature.

Another dwarf, holding a pillow topped with a crown, stepped forward toward Peter. The High King smiled down at the dwarf as Aslan spoke.

"High King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter bent down allowing the dwarf to place his crown on his head. The High King then bowed toward the dwarf and stood straight as he smiled proudly toward Juliet.

Trumpkin then stepped forward just in front of Juliet as he smiled gently up at her. Peter squeezed Juliet's soft hand as Aslan moved from behind the kings and queens. The great lion walked to the position just in front of Susan so as not to cover Juliet's face. Trumpkin bowed down in front of Juliet just as Aslan began to speak.

"And lastly, High Queen Juliet," Aslan began. "The Courageous."

Juliet's eyes grew wide as she bent down closer to Trumpkin. The dwarf placed the beautiful crown of golden shapes of leaves atop of Juliet's head. Juliet bowed toward Trumpkin and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," She whispered kindly toward Trumpkin.

The dwarf simply grinned as he whispered in return. "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan announced as a boisterous noise of cheers rose from the Narnians gathered in the courtyard. Juliet turned to Peter just as Peter leaned down placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed under the gesture and turned to Susan. The girl smiled brightly in Juliet's direction. Happiness filled the courtyard as music began to play in the corner of the courtyard. Laughter then filled the air.

Susan stood on the large balcony, over looking the sea below. She leaned against the marble railing and allowed her mind to take control. Susan sighed softly to herself just as Juliet walked up to the railing. Juliet's white dress flowed beautifully behind her as she placed her hands squarely on the top of the railing. Juliet looked out over the vast sea, and a bright smile formed on her lips.

"It's beautiful here," Juliet remarked just as Susan turned to her. Juliet beamed as the setting sunlight shone down on the two girls.

"Yes," Susan responded as she turned her gaze back to the sea. "It always has been." A frown formed on Susan's face while she gazed down at her leather shoes. Her heart ached at the thought of once again leaving Narnia. Susan truly loved Narnia, more than she loved England.

"Cheer up, Su," Juliet spoke with a smile. "We still have at least one more day here. Besides, I want you to teach me how to be a queen of Narnia." Juliet giggled softly and turned to face Susan. "I'm not quite sure how it's done."

Susan laughed with joy spreading on her lovely face. "I will be sure to show you everything."

Both girls laughed softly as Caspian strode to their sides. He smiled with a bright grin and bowed gently to both queens. Juliet and Susan curtsied with grace and smiled beautifully.

"High Queen Juliet, would you excuse us for just a moment?" Caspian questioned as he locked his eyes on Susan's blushing face. "I would like to speak with Susan, and Peter is waiting for you. He would like to show you your throne."

Juliet smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Susan's slender body. "Of course, I shall be back shortly." Juliet nodded and turned quickly. She rushed into the archway of Cair Paravel castle and toward Peter.

Caspian turned to the sea and leaned against the marble railing. "I am glad you returned to Narnia," he spoke softly as he watched the sun begin to seat behind the sea line.

Susan watched the orange glow of the setting sun with intense eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and a smile crept onto her face. "I'm glad we came back also." Silence filled the air between them for a few short minutes. "Although, I'm really going to miss it once we go back."

"Back?" Caspian asked as he turned his focus to Susan. "Do you want to go back so quickly?"

Susan turned and looked up into Caspian's hurt eyes. Sadness filled her features as she thought about Finchley without King Caspian. "I'm afraid we have to go back."

"But must it be so soon?" Caspian ran his fingers through his thick black hair as he took in the information. He dropped his hand to his sword just as music began to fill the air. "I, I love you, Susan." Caspian placed his hand over Susan's elbow, slid his hand down her arm, and grabbed her hand inside of his. He smiled with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Susan stood completely still, trying to process Caspian's words inside of her mind. Her heart fluttered at the phrase she had longed to hear him say. "I love you too, Caspian," Susan whispered as she smiled softly. The sun slipped behind the sea and the world of Narnia seemed to go completely dark. Only the lights coming from the lanterns hanging inside of the courtyard and castle were shining. Several stars peeped out from over the trees and shone down on Susan and Caspian.

"I have been waiting to say that since we met," Caspian spoke with a gentle chuckle. Slowly, he leaned down toward Susan and placed his lips against hers. Susan's heart thumped inside of her chest.

Lucy skipped around the corner and stopped suddenly when she caught a glimpse of Susan and Caspian. A smiled formed in the corners of the young girls cheeks as she waited. Caspian pulled away and turned just as Lucy began to tiptoe back into the courtyard.

"Hold on, Lucy," Caspian called with a chuckle in his voice. Susan giggled beside him as Lucy turned around and rushed to their side.

"Susan and Caspian, you both must see the throne room. The dwarfs did a lovely job decorating," Lucy announced as she grabbed both Susan and Caspian's hand. The young queen pulled her sister and friend into the courtyard and into the throne room. Susan gasped softly at the beautiful sight in front of her. Caspian stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around at the grand throne room. Each throne had been polished till they shone brightly in the lantern light. Lanterns hung from every beam and rafter in the majestic room, lighting the room with a golden, glowing light. Edmund, Peter, and Juliet stood near the thrones talking with one another while music was being played just beside them. All the creatures of Narnia were dancing inside the throne room and courtyard to celebrate Peter and Juliet's wedding. Everyone was laughing and dancing around.

Juliet caught a glimpse of Susan, Caspian, and Lucy, and she motioned for the three to come to her. Lucy rushed quickly to Juliet's side; Susan and Caspian walked hand in hand to the front of the room where the grand thrones sat. Peter turned to Caspian and wrapped one around his friend. They patted each other on the backs in a manly way and pulled back chuckling with joy. Soon everyone began to dance to celebrate being in Narnia again, but the Pevensie's feared it would be their last time in the beautiful place.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter paced back and forth in the library at Cair Paravel. His royal garment tugged against his bulging muscles as he walked. Juliet sat in a chair reading a book she had found only moments before. Lucy leaned against the window and stared into the orchard full of bright red apples. Edmund rubbed his sword with a cloth attempting to polish the metal weapon. Susan scanned over book titles sitting on the shelf. Caspian stood near the door as he too began to pace back and forth.

"Peter, could you stop pacing please?" Juliet asked softly. "It's quite distracting." It had been only three days since their wedding ceremony, and already Juliet had begun to talk more like a Queen of Narnia.

"I'm sorry, dear," Peter replied as he pulled up a chair beside his bride. "It's just that Aslan told us all to meet him in here, but he is no where to be found."

"He will come," Edmund reminded Peter from across the room. "He always does."

"But on his own time," Susan spoke as she rounded the corner of a large book case. She held a large leather book in her hands and moved to seat it on the table. Caspian strode away from the door and stood just over the table. He stared down at the book lying face down on the table.

Everyone looked up from their projects and stared at the door just as a large lion padded into the library room. It was Aslan. His golden mane flowed as he walked with velvet paws toward the center of the large library. Edmund stood to his feet, placed his sword back inside of his sheath, and took a deep breath. Lucy slowly walked away from the window and toward Aslan. Tears began to brim in her blue eyes as she passed Juliet and rushed to Aslan's side. Juliet and Peter stood to their feet and watched Aslan with careful eyes.

Lucy dug her hands into Aslan's mane as she pushed herself forward. She buried her face into the bright golden mane of the great lion just as the tears spilled from her eye lids. Her heart fluttered while she allowed the hot tears to stream down her face. Lucy pulled away from Aslan's mane and looked at the great lion's eyes.

"We're going home, aren't we?" Lucy asked, her voice full of sadness. She wiped her eyes and kept her gaze locked on Aslan.

"Yes, dear one," Aslan began to explain. "The time has come for you, your brothers, and your sisters to return to your world." The great lion turned toward the Kings and Queens standing in front him, watching with intense yet saddened eyes.

"Must we go back so soon, Aslan?" Peter questioned with an aching heart. Narnia felt more like Peter's home then Finchley ever had felt to the boy. In Narnia, Peter was a king, but in Finchley, Peter was merely another normal human being.

Aslan dropped his gaze for a split second. He then lifted his majestic eyes toward Peter. "Yes, Peter. The time has come."

"Aslan," Lucy spoke gently as fresh tears formed in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes to prevent the hot tears from spilling over for everyone to see.

"I am sorry, dear one," Aslan apologized as he turned back to Lucy. His eyes filled with sadness. "You have learned and taught all that you must in Narnia. Your time has come, and it is time to go."

Lucy, with tears streaming down her face, buried her face into Aslan's mane once again. Her heart felt as though it were shattering into tiny pieces, and no one could fix it.

"Lucy?" Juliet spoke softly as she walked forward toward the girl and the massive lion. "Lu, come here. Don't cry." She pulled Lucy from Aslan's mane and wrapped her arms around the young queen. Lucy began to sob into Juliet's arms softly. Sadness filled Juliet's heart as she looked from Aslan back toward Peter.

High King Peter walked forward and placed a firm hand on Juliet's shoulder. He squeezed her small shoulder gently then grabbed Lucy from Juliet's grasp. Aslan nodded toward Peter as Lucy turned around and sniffled. She wiped her eyes softly with the back of her hand.

Everyone watched as Aslan walked forward toward the wooden table sitting just behind Susan and Caspian. The King and Queen moved away from Aslan's path and watched while the great lion blew a breath of air over the book.

"The time has come." Aslan spoke with a gentle tone.

Susan turned to Caspian with tears in her eyes. She studied the King she had grown to love as a single tear spilled from the corner of her eye. It dripped down the side of her cheek. King Caspian stepped forward toward her and wiped away the lone tear with his palm. His heart ached at the sight of Susan's melancholy face. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around Susan's neck, embracing her tightly. Susan mimicked the embrace as she bit back hot tears.

"I will never forget you, Queen Susan," Caspian spoke softly while looking deep into Susan's tear filled eyes. "I will always love you."

"I love you, Caspian," Susan whispered in a tender voice filled with sadness. She stepped back from Caspian just as Edmund walked forward and wrapped his arms around Caspian's back.

Caspian squeezed Edmund tightly in a manly embrace. "You have always been like my brother, Edmund."

Edmund nodded just as Lucy pushed him aside and rushed into Caspian's open arms. Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she buried her face in Caspian's muscled chest. "I'm going to miss you, Caspian."

"I already miss you, Lucy," Caspian replied with a weak smile on his lips. The king wiped at his eyes as Lucy stepped away from him. His heart began to throb with the sound of goodbyes.

Peter stepped forward and un-hooked his sword from his belt. The High King held out the majestic weapon toward Caspian. "I want you to take care of this. Use it during battle."

Caspian reached out a shaky hand, retrieve the sword, and pulled Peter toward him quickly. He wrapped the High King into a tight embrace. Peter wrapped his arms around Caspian, both kings held tightly for a moment.

"I will take very good care of this for you," Caspian replied as he let go of Peter. "Take care of Susan for me."

"Of course I will," Peter responded with a gentle nod. He turned and walked to Juliet's side.

The High Queen stood facing Caspian with a sad expression. She walked forward and curtsied reverently. "Although, I did not know you very long, you have become a great friend. I will miss you, King Caspian."

"And I will miss you, High Queen Juliet," Caspian bowed slightly before pulling the queen into a gentle embrace. Once Caspian pulled away, Aslan began to hum softly. Everyone turned their focus on the great lion as the book lifted from the table as if by magic. Lucy rushed to Aslan and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Goodbye, Aslan," Lucy began as she bit back hot tears. "I love you."

"And I, you, dear one," Aslan responded. Juliet and Susan rushed to Aslan quickly and wrapped their arms around his neck just as Lucy had done. Slowly Peter and Edmund walked forward and did the same. After a few moments of embracing the great lion, Aslan began to speak. "You all we see me again someday. The time will come when you least expect it, and when you are the least prepared."

Aslan began to hum again and the large leather book flew open. Pages began to spread and a hole appeared in the book. Peter grabbed Juliet's hand inside of his own and stepped forward toward the book.

"It's time to go home," Peter spoke softly as he turned to Aslan one last time. The High King then pulled Juliet through the hole in the book.

Edmund and Lucy stepped forward and walked through the hole inside of the book pages. Susan quietly made her way forward toward the book. She turned to Caspian once more as sadness filled her breaking heart. Susan carefully stepped through the hole inside of the book pages.

Suddenly the world began to spin around the Pevensies. Large, old book pages began to fly through the air at a quick rate. They zipped here and there around the children's heads. Peter gripped Juliet's hand tightly in one hand and grabbed Lucy's hand with his other hand. Juliet reached out and tugged at Susan's hand, pulling her friend in closely. Lucy then reached out her hand and grabbed Edmund's hand inside of her own. The Pevensies stood in a row, ducking their heads as the pages zoomed past them at a quick speed. Almost as quickly as it had begun, the pages began to spread out. They began to fall around the Pevensie's feet and disappear into thin air. The pages were gone in an instant, and the children stood in a row all holding hands tightly. When they lifted their eyes, they were no longer dressed in the beautiful clothes of Narnia, but they were dressed in their usual clothing. Lucy exchanged a glance with Susan and Edmund. Juliet turned to Peter with wide eyes.

"Was that a dream?" Juliet asked in a haze of confusion. Her head spun with the thought. A smile crept up the corners of Peter's mouth as he gently squeezed Juliet's hand.

"Not quite," Peter responded with a loving gaze down at Juliet.

"It was all quite real," Lucy announced with a cheerful giggle. All at once, the Pevensies and Juliet were laughing and talking about the wonderful things that had happened in Narnia. They talked about the battle and the grand feast, when suddenly, Juliet's gaze fell to the floor. She sighed through her nose and folded her hands gently inside of her lap.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she squeezed her brows together in confusion.

"Aren't we still married, Peter?" Juliet asked softly while lifting her head to gaze into Peter's eyes. His eyes danced with excitement and a smile played on his lips.

"We must make it legal here," Peter explained as he stood to his feet. "After all, what kind of King would I be if I went against the law?"

"A normal one," Edmund jeered, causing everyone to laugh at his silly joke. The Pevensies were full of happiness and joy upon their return to Finchley.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh Peter, Edmund, Juliet, Susan," Lucy called loudly as she rushed down the hallway and toward the sitting room where the Pevensies sat talking amongst themselves.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter called from her large chair in the corner of the room. Lucy came bounding around the corner and rushed into the large room. She held up a white envelope and slip of paper with words scribbled on it.

"You will never believe what Eustace has just sent us," Lucy beamed as she unfolded the slip of paper. Eustace Scrubb was a cousin to the Pevensies, and he had be fortunate enough to enter the world of Narnia when Edmund and Lucy had traveled aboard the Dawn Treader. He had changed a great deal since his journey.

"Do read it, Lucy," Susan begged as she sat aside her book. Everyone listened with intent ears as Lucy cleared her throat and began to read.

Dear Cousins, You will never guess what has happened to me.

Only just yesterday, Jill Pole and myself opened a large door and found

ourselves in Narnia. It was as beautiful as the last time. We had a great

adventure searching for the lost Prince. Too much happened to be

written on this small sheet of paper. I cannot wait until I

can personally tell you all of my adventure.

Signed, Eustace.

The Pevensies each exchanged a quick glance as excitement began to fill the air around them. Their hearts began to beat quickly inside of their chest as they thought about their fun adventures in Narnia. Everyone was full of joy, aside from Susan. Although she smiled, Susan's heart began to ache with the emptiness she had felt since leaving Caspian behind. She had loved Narnia, Aslan, and Caspian, but since they all had returned to Finchley, Susan had not cared to talk about the strange land.

Susan often thought of the beautiful landscapes, of the rivers and trees that made up the beautiful scene known as Narnia. She often thought of Cair Paravel and how beautiful the orchard must be during the different Narnian seasons. Susan thought of everyone that she had known in Narnia, but mostly Susan thought about King Caspian.

It was Caspian's memory that had caused Susan so much grief since they had left. She had been by Juliet's side as Peter and Juliet were married in Finchley. Susan had held her mother's hand while she cried at Peter and Juliet's wedding. Susan had been there when Edmund finished with beginning school and started to higher education. She had watched Peter finish his higher education courses. Throughout everything that had happened with the Pevensie family, Susan had been there for it all in body, but in spirit Susan was still in Narnia. She was still frolicking in the heather and meadows. She was still by Caspian's side as he made kingly decisions. In time, Narnia had seemed to become only a dream to Susan. A faint dream that was slowly fading out of her memory all together. Even though, Lucy and Edmund continued to talk of Narnia, Susan could not seem to believe in the strange place anymore. Juliet and Peter even talking of Narnia as if they still lived in that majestic place. Susan's heart ached at the word, and every time the word Narnia was spoke, Susan's heart lurched.

Susan sighed deeply and turned her gaze to the window. She watched as the rain drops pelted against the window. Tiny droplets of water stuck to the glass on the outside of the window. Susan's heart thumped gently inside of her chest as she watched the droplet run down the window. Her hazy gaze suddenly caught sight of a strange figure. She squinted to get a closer look while the figure began to take shape. Susan watched a great, majestic lion approached the glass window. The lion stood right in front of the window and stared deeply into Susan's eyes. Susan nervously looked the lion deep into its eyes, and suddenly Susan knew at once that it was Aslan. She jumped slightly as Aslan appeared to suddenly disappear into thin air. All that was left behind him was the tiny drops of rain pelting onto the thick glass window. The mirage of Aslan had left Susan breathless as she continued to search for his face once more.

"Susan," Edmund spoke as he tapped his sister on the shoulder gently. "Are you all right?"

"You look as thought you've just seen a ghost," Peter jeered from across the room. Lucy, Edmund, Juliet, and Peter laughed under their breath as a pale faced Susan turned to look at them.

"Aslan," Susan replied. "I saw Aslan."


End file.
